Everyone Deserves A Little Bit Of Happiness
by Anime4us
Summary: MiyuSawa, KuraHaru Things may be going well for the lovable idiots, though not everyone can agree with the decisions that they have made for themselves. Following after Coping With It All
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my MiyuSawa lovers.**

 **Welcome to the continuation of Coping With it All.**

 **While it isn't COMPLETELY necessary that you read the first fic to understand this one, I do suggest it as there will be small links to it here and there and small background links that I may or may not go into complete detail about because they have been described in the last fic.**

 **This fic will most definitely be much more fluffy and happy than the other, but, at the same time, there will be ups and downs to it seeings as there must be a story to it and not endless fluff.**

 **This fic is a continuation but it is 10 years later.**

 **Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **For those of you reading my Gareki x Yogi fic: Please don't kill me I simply haven't found the motivation to continue it T_T**

 **without further ado, Enjoy and thanks for reading,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Everyone Deserves a Little bit of Happiness**

 **Chapter 1**

Sawamura loved the smell of fresh baked pastries in the morning, it could account for about thirty percent of the reason he had strived to open his own shop. As the oven went off, the twenty six year old ex-pitcher pulled oven mitts on before pulling the door open and grabbing the tray.

"Daddy!"

Sawamura lifted the hot pan above his head as tiny arms wrapped around his legs.

"Careful Clara, hot pan." Sawamura stated before setting the pan down and reaching down for his baby girl.

"They smell so good!" The young girl stated, baby blue eyes washing over with happiness.

"Are you helping me set up today?" Sawamura asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Clara stated happily.

"If you do a good job, I'll put a pastry in with your lunch for school today."

Clara squealed with excitement before running off to find the small apron that had been made especially for her.

Sawamura jumped when a larger pair of arms grabbed him from behind, startling him.

"Don't give her too many sweets."

"Am I not allowed to spoil our daughter once in a while?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow. He turned in the pair of arms before pressing a kiss against the lips of the young man before him.

"Good morning, what time do you get home today?"

"Hm, Yoichi wanted to go out for drinks." Miyuki mumbled.

"You don't sound so thrilled."

"Drinks after a case. Now wouldn't it be ironic if I lost?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"The great Miyuki Kazuya lose a case? The young blood that everyone speaks about? The lawyer that everyone strives to get but can't afford, lose a case?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Miyuki's smirk appeared before he pressed another kiss to Sawamura's lips.

"Mimi!"

Sawamura could only smile as Miyuki bent down to catch his young daughter's hug.

"Morning Clara, did you sleep well?" The ex-catcher asked as he brought his daughter up in his arms.

Clara nodded before smiling.

"I'm gonna help daddy!" She said happily.

"Oh yea? Teach him how it's done right okay?" Miyuki stated before putting the young girl back down.

Clara nodded vigorously before turning towards Sawamura.

"I'm never getting over what she calls you." Sawamura stated with a smirk.

"It's been three years." Miyuki stated with a huff. "Move on."

Sawamura kept his smirk as he checked on the other pastries that were in the oven.

Miyuki had managed to help Sawamura in his new found admiration in sweets when he himself was hitting it well with his Law studies.

The couple had managed to score a small coffee shop that held a home just above. Although not huge, the two had found their home to be warm along with their five year old baby girl.

The doorbell went off, grabbing Sawamura's attention.

"Seems as though the employee is here." Miyuki stated while casting a worried gaze towards Clara as she ogled the ovens. "Let's put your hair in a ponytail, shall we?" He stated before ushering her back up the stairs, leading them into the private living area.

Sawamura made his way to the door, unlocking it and letting his best friend and co-worker into his establishment.

"Morning Eijun." Haruichi greeted with a smile.

"Morning Haruichi." The ex-pitcher stated with a warm smile of his own. "How was the game yesterday?"

Haruichi's face seem to brighten about three shades as the ex-pitcher in front of him spoke.

"I'll never get over watching them play together, they are the ultimate duo." Haruichi stated as the two of them made it back towards the kitchen.

"I didn't manage to catch the game, but I heard they won?" Sawamura continued.

"It was a close game, but Yoichi said that Ryosuke had the pitcher down by the second inning. Do you ever miss it? I do." The words of admiration and longing spilled from Haruichi's lips.

"Take a breath Haruichi." Sawamura said before chuckling.

The pinklet blushed before smiling.

"Sorry, I had a really good time." He said before going over to the display shelf and opening the back.

"Clara's gonna do the croissants. She loves putting them out." Sawamura stated as he headed upstairs to check on Miyuki and their little monster.

0_0_0_0

Clara kept struggling as Miyuki ran a brush through her knotted blond locks.

"I can't brush your hair if you keep shaking your head Clara." Miyuki stated as he set the brush down.

"It hurts..." Clara muttered.

The ex-catcher couldn't help the way his heart melted at his daughter's words.

"Just a little longer." Miyuki said with a soft smile before he continued to brush her hair.

Eventually, he pulled the blonde locks back into a ponytail and scrutinized his word.

"That won't work..."

"I'll say, go get ready for work, I'll do it."

Miyuki glanced up at Sawamura who was leaning on the living room door's edge.

"Mh... Thanks." The ex-catcher stated as he sat up off the couch and handed the brush to his partner.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura pulled Clara's hair into a tight ponytail with ease before the girl bounded down the stairs practically singing 'uncle Haru!'.

Miyuki popped out of their room wearing his business attire.

"You look handsome." Sawamura stated while giving Miyuki's body a once.

"I don't usually look handsome?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

Sawamura rolled his eyes before heading down the stairs.

"Want a coffee?" He called as Miyuki grabbed a couple things he needed for work, including car keys.

"Do I ever say no?"

"I'm poisoning you one of these days."

"Wow. I love you to."

"What's poison daddy?"

Miyuki popped his head into the stairwell, smirk in place as his ears picked up the question.

"Yea daddy, what's poison?" Miyuki asked as he walked down the stairs.

"It's something bad. Daddy was just kidding." Sawamura stated before patting Clara's head. "I thought that you were helping Uncle Haru with setting the pastries out."

Clara smiled broadly.

"We're done. I made it pretty!" She stated before nodding satisfactorily.

Sawamura made his way to the front of the shop, pleased to find Haruichi already brewing pots of the morning coffee.

"Are you taking Clara into school?" Sawamura asked, turning back towards Miyuki.

"Mhm. I'll also pick her up on the way home." Miyuki said as he watched the young girl run up to stairs, after having hung her apron, to presumably grab her bag.

Sawamura placed a croissant into the girl's lunch box before handing it to Miyuki.

"I thought you were going out for drinks tonight?"

"I can still bring Clara home. You want me to go out in my suit?"

"You're right, I don't want to scare the poor bartender." Sawamura stated before sighing.

"Oi, Oi." Miyuki muttered, reaching out for Sawamura and tugging him towards himself.

"I'm gonna restock the coffee." Haruichi stated quietly as he side stepped the couple.

"You're creeping Haruichi out." Sawamura stated before rolling his eyes.

"I'm heading to work." Miyuki stated before raising a brow.

"Congrats?" Sawamura then answered, raising a brow.

Miyuki sighed before pulling his arms away.

Sawamura stepped away, filling an away cup before handing it to Miyuki.

"I'm just kidding." The ex-pitcher muttered before reaching towards Miyuki's tie and yanking him down to his level, kissing him. "I love you, have a good day." Sawamura stated, small blush in place.

Miyuki smirk, eyes dancing with both love and amusement.

"I love you too. See you at the end of the day."

"Bye daddy!" Clara called, as she ran down the stairs.

"Bye angel, be good kay?" Sawamura said as he brought Clara up into his arms.

"Always!" the young girl stated, pressing her lips to Sawamura's cheek.

0_0_0_0

Clara had her tiny fingers clasped in Miyuki's as they made their way to the school's front door. Pressing the buzzer, the two stepped back and waited for the door to unlock and let them in.

"Anything special in daycare this week?" Miyuki asked as he pulled the door open, letting Clara in first.

"Mh… I donno." Clara said before shrugging her shoulders.

Miyuki casted a glance to the side as the two walked down the hall, the sound of many children's voices in the distance.

"I'm learning to spell new words today." Clara stated with a satisfactory nod.

"Oh? Do you know which words?" Miyuki asked as they stepped into a room.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Clara stated with a small smile.

"Ah Clara, good morning."

Miyuki looked up with a smile as one of the caretakers in the daycare program greeted his daughter.

"Morning!" Clara said, quickly detaching from Miyuki's hand and running to greet the group of kids sitting around a round table.

0_0_0_0

Both Sawamura and Haruichi finished taking the chairs down in the mini café before Haruichi flipped the sign. The door opened almost instantly, drawing both boys' attention.

"Good morning!" Haruichi greeted, turning towards the customer.

"Miyuki's been badgering me to visit, and I heard that the coffee is good, so I figured I'd say hello."

Sawamura's eyes widened before his head snapped up.

"Chris?!"

The catcher that the ex-pitcher had looked up to while training in the second string could only smile as the boy called his name.

"How are you?!" Sawamura continued. "Or, what can I get you?!"

Haruichi chuckled at his best friend's excitement.

"A simple cappuccino if you will, I'll also have one of those famous apple tarts."

Sawamura nodded vigorously as he punched it into the computer.

"How much will that be?" Chris asked.

"On me." Sawamura stated as he promo-ed his old trainer's meal.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Very, you came to visit me after all." The country boy stated as he worked on prepping Chris' food.

Haruichi busied himself with getting the pastry that Chris had ordered, setting it on a plate before putting in on a tray.

"How's work treating you?" The pinklet asked with a soft smile.

"Well, and yourself?" Chris asked, smiling as the younger Kominato spoke to him.

"Can't complain." Haruichi said as he leant up on the counter.

"I see both your brother and Kuramochi are doing well." The ex-catcher continued. "I caught the game, very close."

"It was quite the game." Haruichi agreed as Sawamura set the cappuccino on the tray for Chris.

"Thank you." Chris stated as he took a sip. "I suppose Miyuki wasn't kidding when he said your coffee was the best."

"He said that?" Sawamura asked, small smile breaking across his lips.

"Yes, our hard ass catcher gushes about you just about every chance he gets. If not you, then Clara."

Sawamura had a pink tint to his face as the three continued to talk. His attention was grabbed when the door jingled, indicating a customer's arrival.

"No worries." Haruichi said as Sawamura went to go take the order. "Catch up a bit."

0_0_0_0

Miyuki sighed as he leafed through the files in front of him. The case before him was rather complicated, though not impossible. He wished it was one of the normal washed up sports cases where he could simply go on autopilot for the whole trial.

"I can feel a migraine starting…" Miyuki mumbled to himself as he let the file fall close.

The ex-catcher leaned back into his desk chair, the noon sun shining in through the blinds that he had haphazardly ripped closed in annoyance as the sun blinded him. It was now closing in on one in the afternoon, his case starting two hours from now.

The catcher glanced down at his pocket when his phone went off. Pulling the device out of his pocket, he couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips when Sawamura's name danced across his screen.

Mei offered to pick Clara up today. Heard your case starts at 3. Good luck, not that you need it. Love ya.

Miyuki rose a brow at the message before hitting the reply button.

I swear Mei spends more time with Clara than we do. I'll make sure to kick ass for you. See you later tonight.

The catcher set his phone on the desk as he gathered his files, putting them into his briefcase before standing.

"Alrighty… Time to get this over with then…" He muttered to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2~**

 **I'm not gonna lie, this is so fun to write XD**

 **Miyuki and Sawamura with a little girl? Please, that's so much fun lol**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 2**

"Clara, someone special is here to pick you up tonight." The daycare lady stated with a sweet smile.

Clara looked up to see a tuff of blonde hair and bright blue eyes that practically matched her own.

"Uncle Mei!"

Mei bent down to catch the girl as she jump into his arms, hugging him.

"Did you win, did you win?!" She asked excitedly.

"Is that even a question Clara?" Mei asked, raising a brow at the girl, though a smile was tugging at his lips as the younger girl giggled.

"I'll just need you to sign her out."

Mei stood with a nod, Clara balanced in one arm as he picked up the pen and signed her out.

"Have a good evening Narumiya, Clara." The caretaker stated with a smile as the two left the room and made their way to Clara's cubby.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura glanced around, watching as his customers chatted and enjoyed the sweets both he and Haruichi made throughout the day. His eyes landed on an overflowing garbage just as Haruichi stepped out from behind the counter, garbage bag in hand.

"Thanks Haruichi." The ex-pitcher stated, receiving a smile in return. "Good evening." He then called as he heard the door jingle.

"Daddy!"

Sawmura looked up as he heard his daughter's voice. Just as quick as he had heard the voice, small arms wrapped around his legs.

"Hi angel. Did you bring Mei home with you?" Sawamura joked.

"Yea! Uncle Mei picked me up today!" The girl stated happily.

"Hey Eijun." Mei stated, smile in place as he walked to the counter.

"Hey, nice no hitter." The ex-pitcher stated as he set an Americano out for the blonde southpaw.

"You caught the game two days ago?" Mei asked with a smile.

"Kazuya and I watched it together." Sawamura confirmed.

Mei wrapped his hands around the warm mug. Clara came running out from the back, small apron on as she went to pick up trays for the boys.

"Thanks for picking Clara up." The ex-pitcher than added.

"No problem, you know, I don't mind this type of stuff, almost makes life seem a little more normal, y'know, away from being fawned over and all."

Sawamura rolled his eyes as Mei calmly gloated.

"Ah, hello Narumiya." Haruichi stated as he came back from tossing the garbage out back.

"Kominato, how's it going?"

"All is good thank you."

The door jingled, grabbing the boys' attention. Miyuki walked in with a sigh, briefcase slung over his shoulder.

"Mimi!" Clara called happily.

"Hi angel." Miyuki stated, the tired look washing from his face as Clara came towards him.

"Guess what?" Clara asked.

"Hm?" Miyuki hummed.

"I learnt how to spell words that start with 'h' today!" The younger blonde exclaimed.

"Oh yea? Like what?" Miyuki asked.

"like house! H-o… um.. u-s…e!"

"Very good." Miyuki stated with a satisfactory nod.

"Welcome home." Sawamura called out, arms folded and balancing him against the counter. "How was the case?"

"Same as always." Miyuki stated with a smirk. "Thanks for picking Clara up Mei." The ex-catcher then added as he walked towards the small door that let him behind the counter and into the private living area.

Sawamura watched Miyuki smirk and talk as if the case was no big deal, though spending more than ten years with him meant that he was able to pick up on some of his tells. Just from the way Miyuki was standing, it was easy for the ex-pitcher to pick up on how difficult the case had been.

 _He has been a little stressed lately._

The front door jingled, earning his attention for a split second. A couple teenage girls came in, smiles on their faces as they turned towards him. He waved, as they were some of his regulars, before Haruichi moved to take their order.

"Head up and take a shower. Aren't you going out with Kuramochi tonight?" Sawamura asked as Miyuki passed by him.

"Are you staying I stink?" Miyuki asked with a raise of the brow. "And, yea. He said something about stopping by to pick me up in an hour or two." The ex-catcher stated before shrugging.

0_0_0_0

"Ugh. I need a girlfriend." Mei drawled as he turned away from both Miyuki and Sawamura and focused on the drink in his hand.

"Being you, you'd think it'd be easy, no?" Miyuki called from behind him.

"What are you insinuating Kazuya?" The older blonde asked, not bothering to turn towards the couple.

"That you can't even score a date, even with being a great athlete and all."

"There was a small compliment in there." Mei stated before turning towards Miyuki. "I can score a date, but it's all pointless one night flings. I want something more concrete."

Miyuki watched as Mei's eyes fell on Clara.

"I will show you a merciless death." The ex-catcher stated with an innocent smile.

"I'm insinuating that perhaps starting a family would be nice. Don't be nasty. Sheesh." Mei said as he set his empty cup on the small plate that came with it.

"Oh? Where have these intelligent words come from? Where's the Mei that only spoke of being ace?" Miyuki's words came out condescendingly.

"Living the life a certain Seido catcher had promised a certain Seido southpaw about ten years ago." Mei through back, smirking as Miyuki's jaw clenched somewhat.

"Enough you two, you're ruining the relaxing atmosphere I promise in this café. Mei, even if I didn't get to become ace, good things came from that promise falling out."

Miyuki looked away as Sawamura's gaze tried to meet his own. He heard the ex-pitcher's exhale of annoyance before he felt two hand on his cheeks, gently forcing him to look back at the shorter boy.

"Plus, you made better things happen." Sawamura stated before smiling.

Mei groaned at the scene in front of him. Miyuki's cheeks darkened a tint as the café around him bustled.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower, I'll come down in a bit, to help close." The ex-catcher stated as he pulled away, feeling a little lighter.

Sawamura smiled as Miyuki headed up the stairs.

"Don't rush. Relax a little."

0_0_0_0

"Kazuya's words are as sharp as always." Mei drawled.

"You need to stop throwing that in his face." Sawamura stated with a sigh.

"I'm only kidding." Mei said as he sat against the counter.

"I know that, you know that, but he still thinks it's his fault from time to time." Sawamura stated with a shake of his head.

"Look at you Clara. Getting so big now."

Sawamura glanced over as an older couple spoke with his daughter. Her smile practically made the café glow.

"Yea! I'm gonna be taller than daddy! Probably not Mimi though…" Clara stated before sighing.

The older couple laughed lightly at the younger girl's words.

"You have a nice place here." Mei stated with a small smile.

"It's my pride and joy." Sawamura stated as he pushed himself up.

"Would you trade it all if you could pitch again?" Mei asked all of a sudden.

Sawamura glanced towards the southpaw before chuckling.

"You know, none of this would have happened if I was still playing baseball. I wouldn't have this café. I wouldn't have all the relationships with the customers that keep coming back, telling me that my sweets are the best. You're asking me if I'd trade my current life for baseball? You're asking me if I'd trade Kazuya and Clara for baseball? I loved playing the sport Mei, but there isn't a force on earth that would make me crazy enough to trade the life I have now so that I could play again." The ex-pitcher stated, eyes back on the conversation going on between his daughter and the older couple.

"I don't blame you." Mei said after a long silence. "Sometimes, I sit at practice and wonder if I'll ever find someone to settle down with. I get jealous y'know?"

"Betcha that took a lot to confess." Sawamura joked.

"I'm serious."

"She'll come along. Be patient."

"I'm going to be twenty eight soon. If she could show up sooner than later, that'd be fantastic." Mei said before sighing dramatically.

"How's practice going?" Sawamura asked, deciding to change the subject. "Any exciting recruits maybe?"

"I've a new pitching coach. She's barbaric." Mei stated before chuckling.

"Oh?" Sawmura hummed.

"Sometimes we'll go the entire practice without letting me touch the ball. Isn't that crazy?" Mei asked as he glanced towards Sawamura.

"Not as crazy as you still being here."

Mei rose a brow as Sawamura jumped. They both turned towards Miyuki as he stepped out from the private living area and came into the café.

Sawamura glanced up at the clock, noticing how it was nearing closing time. The clock read 7:46 pm as the ex-pitcher turned back towards his ex-catcher.

"Did you rush to come down and help?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Me? Nope." Miyuki stated with a small smile.

"You're already done working for today… You work too much…"

"I don't think of this as work. I enjoy it." Miyuki stated as he began pulling some of the empty pastry trays from the display.

"You enjoy washing dishes?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

"It can be therapeutic y'know?" Mei supplied.

"Perhaps you should indulge then?" Miyuki asked.

"Alright, I get it. Night guys." Mei stated before huffing.

"Night Mei." Sawamura said with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks again for picking Clara up." Miyuki stated before the door fell shut behind the professional player.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi thanked the last few customers before the door closed behind them. He made his way towards it, flipping the 'We're Open!' to 'Sorry, We're Closed'.

"Good work today Haruichi!" Sawamura called from across the café, cloth in hand as he wiped tables down.

"You to Eijun." Haruichi stated with a small smile.

He too, made his way to behind the counter and grabbed a cloth to start cleaning tables. The door jingled, causing him to turn towards the door with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, we're close-" Haruichi's words died in his throat before a huge smile broke across his face.

"This is probably one of my favorite things ever."

Haruichi dropped the cloth onto the table he was cleaning before making his way towards Kuramochi. The older male wrapped his arms around the tiny pinklet's waist.

"What's that?" Haruichi asked.

"Seeing your whole face light up when I walk in." Kuramochi stated with a soft chuckle.

Haruichi smiled before pushing himself up on his tippy toes to plant a kiss on Kuramochi's lips.

"Let's keep it PG thirteen shall we?" Miyuki called from out of nowhere, causing Kuramochi to scowl.

"Uncle Kura!"

"Hi beautiful." Kuramochi stated as Clara came out of nowhere. "Are you showing these guys how to run a café?" The shortstop asked, small smirk in place.

"I'm helping Mimi clean dishes!" The young girl stated proudly.

"Oh? Sounds good. Make sure he does a good job."

Miyuki rose a brow at Kuramochi's words before shaking his head as Haruichi laughed.

"Need a hand?" The shortstop then asked, looking up at Miyuki.

"No, the two of you can head out, I'll finish up here." Sawamura stated with a smile.

"I'll help Eijun out. I'll see you when you get home." Haruichi said before pressing his lips against Kuramochi's cheek.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura sighed after having to practically push Miyuki out the door. He straightened up, leaving Haruichi to finish by putting the chairs up as he made his way to the back to finish up the dishes.

"I'll help you daddy!" Clara stated ever so happily.

"Thanks angel." Sawamura said as he started washing the dishes, handing them to Clara to dry.

Cleaning was something that Sawamura actually came to enjoy, especially when he could joke around with his daughter or simply talk about how her day had gone.

"And then Tasaha said that he wanted to draw me. It looked so bad!" she said before giggling "He made my hair purple. Purple!"

"Sounds like you had a good day." Sawamura stated as he handed Clara the last plate to dry.

The ex-pitcher than got to work on drying the cutlery, not wanting Clara to be drying knives.

"I'm heading out Eijun! See you tomorrow morning!" Haruichi called.

"Alright. Night Haruichi!"

"Night uncle Haru!" Clara added before smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, finally able to get some concrete down, setting the time and place and the relationships with each character.**

 **My beta reader told me he had a hard time between two of the OCs I had created and at one point thought they were the same person so let me help a bit.**

 **Cas/Cassy is Ryosuke's wife and Miyuki's Boss**

 **Watari is Kuramochi's Sports Agent.**

 **if there's anything that isn't clear, send me a message and I'll clear it up for you**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 3**

Clara ran towards the washroom, giggling as Sawamura chastised her about running around with no shirt on.

"Clara! Come back and put your pajama shirt on!" He called as the girl giggled, slipping into the washroom.

"I wanna brush my teeth first!" She called as Sawamura passed right by the room.

The ex-pitcher doubled back to the washroom, brow raised as the five year old girl pushed the stool towards the sink before stepping up and grabbing her toothbrush. Sawamura watched as Clara pulled the cap off her toothpaste and lathered it onto her toothbrush before brushing her teeth.

When she was done she stepped off her stool and wiped her mouth on the hanging towel before turning towards him and raising her arms, making it easier for him to slip her pajama shirt on.

"Bed time." Sawamura stated.

"Will you read me a story?" Clara asked with a smile.

"Hurry and go pick one out." Sawamura said with a nod.

Clara hurried out of the bathroom, excited squeal leaving her lips as Sawamura moved to brush his own teeth.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki sat back into the booth, eyes trailing lazily on the hockey game playing on the screen above Kuramochi's head.

"Clara gets taller every damn day, she's like a weed." Kuramochi huffed.

Miyuki smirked before taking a sip of his Richards.

"Did you manage to catch the game?" The shortstop followed up with.

"Unfortunately, Clara managed to sucker both Eijun and I into taking her to see a movie that night, so we missed the game." Miyuki stated as he set his glass down.

"Oh, what movie is that?" Kuramochi asked with raised brows.

"The Good Dinosaur or something like that?"

"And here I thought you were sadistic enough to take her to see Deadpool or something like that."

"Are you kidding? Eijun and I went and saw that one alone." Miyuki stated with a small smirk.

"I went with Haruichi, though he seemed a little put off by the violence in it."

"Hm, you'd think he'd be used to it living with you and all."

Miyuki smirked when Kuramochi glared towards him.

"How was the case?" Kuramochi asked, changing the subject instead.

"I'm getting really tired of these cases of abuse against wives or girlfriends… what is up with athletes?" Miyuki grumbled before taking another sip.

"Cassy likes giving you the tough cases eh?" Kuramochi asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I think Ryosuke's sadistic behavior rubs off on her…" Miyuki stated before sighing.

"They've been together for a while, and honestly, instead of whining, you should really be thanking him for getting you the job, don't you think?"

Miyuki rose a brow before sighing in defeat.

"I am thankful for the job, I just wish I'd get different cases from time to time. I also wish that athletes would find a more productive way to blow off steam."

"I hear you there." Kuramochi stated with a nod. "Speaking of amazing athletes."

Miyuki rolled his eyes at the way his best friend opened up the conversation to speak about himself.

"Watari says I have to attend a social event to publicize the team." The shortstop stated with a huff.

"You're agent's only trying to help you out. Bring Kominato." Miyuki stated with a shrug.

"Yea, that's the plan. It's just a pain in the ass. I gotta wear a suit and act all stiff and proper."

Miyuki chuckled.

"Who's complaining now?" he joked.

0_0_0_0

"And then the hunter shot the wolf, saving Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother, the end."

Sawamura glanced down to see Clara's eyes already closed and her chest raising and falling at a rhythmic speed. The ex-pitcher slowly detached himself, setting the book back into her bookshelf before hitting the light switch.

"Night angel." He whispered before pulling her door closed.

After having finished reading to his daughter, Sawamura headed downstairs and into the café. He checked the stocks quickly, jotting down some last minute notes on supplies he'd need to order when it came to the end of the week.

After that was done, the ex-pitcher then pulled out some ingredients and set them on the table in front of him.

 _The chocolatines I make are too crumby, it makes it difficult for people to enjoy them. The pastry needs to be fluffier to the texture, and less brittle._

The southpaw got to work on his trial and error method of bettering his pastries. He brought a knife out and got to work at chopping the chocolate up after having set the bread batter in the oven. He melted the chocolate just in time for the timer to go off, indicating that the bread was ready.

He waited just long enough for the bread to cool off before putting chocolate in it and setting it aside. Some time passed before he brought the pastry to his mouth.

 _Not cooking the chocolate into the bread leaves it lacking…_

This trial and error method kept him up until Miyuki walked in through the door. He heard the door jingle, though didn't make a move to go and check who was home, seeings how the door was locked and the only person that would be coming home at this hour would be Miyuki himself.

"Smells good, what're you up to?"

Sawamura glanced up at the sound of Miyuki's voice.

"Fixing the chocolatines." The ex-pitcher conveyed.

"Fixing them? Weren't they already really good?" the ex-catcher asked, clearly lost.

"They were too flakey." Sawamura stated with a shake of his head. "Here, try this."

Miyuki glanced down at the treat being shoved in his direction. He caved and took the pastry from Sawamura's fingers and popped it into his mouth.

"Too much butter." He stated casually.

Sawamura sighed heavily before heading back towards the table of ingredients.

"Head up to bed, I'll be up in a bit."

Miyuki knew more than better than to argue with Sawamura when he was working on his pastries.

"Don't be up too late, you'll make yourself sick." The ex-catcher stated before heading up the stairs. "You need your sleep too ok?"

"Yea, I won't be long." Sawamura promised.

0_0_0_0

The television's colors danced across Haruichi's skin, given that there was no light on in the living room. The pinklet had fallen asleep to the sound of the late night sports show. He'd attempted to stay up and wait for Kuramochi, though had failed miserably.

Kuramochi melted somewhat at the sight before hitting the television switch off and making his way over to the smaller man. His movements, although shifty from the slight alcohol intake, were gentle as he lifted Haruichi from the couch and carried him to their room.

The shortstop pulled the blanket over Haruichi before heading to the washroom that was linked to their room. He proceeded to complete the necessities before climbing into bed next to the ex-second baseman.

"Good night." He mumbled as he turned his back to the other and relaxed into the bed.

After a couple silent and relaxing moments, a smile made its way to his lips as he felt Haruichi push into his back gently.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki opened his eyes, blinking a couple timed before sitting up. He glanced towards the alarm clock, reading the blurry numbers that were staring at him.

 _2:21_

He thought as he ran his hands over his face before glancing to his side. A frown made its way to his face as he noticed the empty other half of the bed.

 _He's still up? He gets up at 5:30…_

Miyuki pushed his blankets aside before swinging his legs over the edge.

 _I'm blaming Yoichi for this damn headache…_

The ex-catcher made his way down the stairs, stifling a yawn as he heard the unmistakable sound of a whisk turning in a metal bowl.

"Eijun, I thought you said it wasn't going to take long?"

Miyuki watched as Sawamura looked up at him, so obviously tired.

"Soon. I just gotta-"

"It's 2:30 in the morning. Common."

Sawamura glanced towards the stove as if he was just noticing it was this late.

"I gotta finish this recipe." Sawamura said.

Miyuki glanced around the kitchen, noticing all the different attempts at chocolatines.

"You can go at it again tomorrow, how disappointed would you be if you couldn't work because this made you sick?"

"I'm fine Kazuya." Sawamura chided.

"Come to bed." Miyuki said, walking over and prying the bowl from Sawamura's fingers gently.

"Common Kazuya.. I- I need that… I gotta fini-"

"You can do that tomorrow… You need to rest."

"One all-nighter wouldn't kill me…" Sawamura stated before pressing his lips together.

"Waiting a couple hours to work on this wouldn't kill you either. Let's go upstairs." Miyuki said, directing Sawamura towards the stairs.

"You're treating me like a child." Sawamura said with a pout.

"I'm taking care of you, there's a difference."

Sawamura huffed as he climbed the stairs, Miyuki right behind him.

"What's the point in going to bed now? I'll be even more tired when the alarm goes off in just under three hours." The ex-pitcher stated unhappily.

"Stop being a pain in my ass and get into bed." Miyuki muttered as he closed the door behind himself.

Sawamura grumbled something about a pushy four eyed demon before crawling into bed. Miyuki rose a brow before climbing in next to him. He could only roll his eyes as Sawamura's snores filled the room seconds after the man had declared that it was pointless for him to lay down.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Miyuki mumbled before turning over and throwing an arm over Sawamura's waist. "Don't make yourself sick… you'll make Clara worry." He whispered as his eyes fell closed.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura groaned when his alarm went off at 5:30.

 _Too early… still tired…_

Miyuki grumbled something in his sleep before rolling over. The ex-pitcher reached over and hit the off button to stop the alarm's blaring. In all reality, Miyuki could get an extra hour of sleep before having to get up and heading to work.

Sawamura rubbed his hands over his face after pushing the blankets aside. He groaned inwardly as he remembered the mess he'd left in the kitchen a couple hours earlier.

"Oh my god the oven!" The ex-pitcher mumbled, his stomach plummeting.

He stood so quickly it made him dizzy.

"I turned it off before following you up the stairs." Miyuki mumbled before turning over.

"Oh my god you saint." Sawamura stated as Miyuki sat up.

"Yea…"

"You can go back to sleep, you've got an extra hour." Sawamura said as he reached towards his dresser to pull some clean clothes out.

"I'll help you clean up the mess you made last night."

"You've got work later. I got it. Go back to bed."

Sawamura glanced towards Miyuki watching as the catcher sighed and flopped back into bed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer 'kay?" Miyuki mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura sighed at the amount of food he had wasted because of his trial and error method. He busied himself with cleaning the dishes he used before he heard the stairs creak.

"Morning daddy!" Clara called in a hushed whisper as to not wake Miyuki up.

"Morning Clara." Sawamura said with a gentle smile.

"You look really tired." The young blonde said while cocking her head.

"I may have not gotten enough sleep…" Sawamura admitted before smiling. "But it's ok, I'll make us some hot chocolate and we should be good for the rest of the day." He said before smiling.

"Yay! Let me help." Clara stated excitedly before running off to grab her small apron.

"Alrighty, we'll use the left over chocolate from last night." The ex-pitcher stated before setting the last bit of the used chocolate in front of him.

Clara came back with her apron and a giant smile.

"Okay!" She stated happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been working on this fic a lot,**

 **Like plot wise. I've decided that having characters like Mei, who werent even in the first fic is important just because it makes me happy XD it keeps me interested in writing simply because I love his character (not more than Kazuya of course :P)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 4**

Sawamura and Clara chitchatted over hot chocolate before Miyuki came down the stairs.

"You and daddy need to learn the definition of whispering." Miyuki stated as he ruffled a giggling Clara's hair.

"Sorry. I'll make you some coffee." Sawamura stated as he pushed himself up.

"I'm not crippled, I can make my own coffee." Miyuki stated as he walked towards the coffee machine.

"Are we grouchy this morning?" Sawamura asked with a raised brow.

"I haven't had my coffee yet, give me a couple of minutes." Miyuki replied as he poured himself a cup.

"Did you have a good time with Kuramochi last night?" Sawamura asked as Miyuki stirred his cup of coffee.

"Yoichi says he's taking Kominato to a dinner of sorts." Miyuki stated as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Haruichi says that he really enjoys those dinners. He feels closer to his brother and Kurmaochi that way." Sawamura said with a soft smile.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi had a towel over his head, his fingers scrubbing at his hair in an attempt to dry it before using the hair dryer.

"Morning."

Haruichi paused for a moment before looking up, through the small crack that left the door open to his room.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" The pinklet asked with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, I gotta get up for morning practice anyways." Kuramochi stated as he sat up.

The shortstop groaned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Sorry for falling asleep…" Haruichi stated with a sheepish grin. "I wanted to be up when you got home but I guess… I sort of dozed off?" The pinklet stated before chuckling awkwardly.

Said pinklet pushed the bathroom door open and walked into his room, dropping his towel into the laundry basket.

"I know you get up early in the morning, don't worry about it." Kuramochi said as he swung his legs off the bed to touch the floor.

"How was your night out?" Haruichi asked as he pulled his uniform on.

"Was fine, Kazuya will be Kazuya, especially with alcohol in his system." Kuramochi stated with a huff, earning a small chuckle from the ex-second baseman.

"Are you planning on being out late today as well?"

"Nah, I'll be home around dinner. Which reminds me, I need a date to this thing." The shortstop said, leading off somewhat.

"Oh, who you asking?" Haruichi asked, a hidden smirk playing on his lips.

 _I can see that vein pulsing Yoichi. I do enjoy teasing you._

"Some short, pink headed guy, I donno if he wants to go or not." Kuramochi huffed.

"You're inviting Ryosuke?" Haruichi asked with fake astonishment.

"I swear you can be worse that Kazuya, alcohol induced and all." The shortstop grumbled.

"I'd love to go." Haruichi said, accepting the invitation.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura looked up when he heard a doorbell go off.

"Uncle Haru is here!" Clara called before racing past both Sawamura and Miyuki to get the door.

Miyuki leant against the counter after having followed Clara to the front of the shop to make sure that it was indeed Haruichi that she was letting in.

"Good morning Clara." Haruichi said as he ruffled the blonde girl's hair.

"Morning uncle Haru!" Clara stated, happy smile on her face.

"Smells like chocolate, what has Eijun been up to?" Haruichi mused out loud.

"Daddy made me hot chocolate! It was so yummy!" Clara stated before running back to the kitchen, incidentally passing right by Miyuki.

"You gave her sugar this early in the morning?" Haruichi asked with a raised brow.

"Don't look at me, all Eijun's idea." Miyuki said right before taking a sip of his coffee.

Haruichi shook his head while chuckling softly.

"So quick to throw him under the bus Miyuki, your kindness knows no bounds." The pinklet joked.

"I might consider kindness once this cup is empty." Miyuki offered with a small smirk before pushing off the counter.

Haruichi rolled his eyes playfully before heading behind the counter to put his bag away.

"Yoichi have practice this morning?" Miyuki asked, following the pinklet.

"He always has practice." Haruichi stated while raising a brow. "Why?"

"Is that hostility Kominato? Heel, I was only asking."

Haruichi's brow twitched with annoyance towards a certain ex-catcher before he turned away.

"Morning Ejjun."

"Morning Haruichi! How are you this morning?"

"Just fantastic, I love dealing with Miyuki's sarcastic comments this early in the morning, it's actually a favorite pass time of mine."

Sawamura popped his head out from behind the kitchen and rose a brow.

"Everything ok?"

"Peachy." Miyuki stated with an innocent smile.

Sawamura rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the pastries that Clara was currently helping him with.

"Don't kill each other, kay?" The ex-pitcher called casually.

0_0_0_0

Clara waved as she went to sit with her friends, bidding Miyuki farewell. When her father was gone, the young girl plopped herself down at a table of friends with a giant smile present.

"Hi Clara!"

"Good morning!" The energetic blonde responded as she shoved her bag under the round table.

"We're drawing pictures of our families, wanna draw with us?" One of the other girls asked, already handing her a piece of paper and crayons.

"Yea! Thanks!"

Clara took the paper and set it in front of her before grabbing a brown crayon. She got to work on drawing Sawamura before moving on to Miyuki.

 _Mimi needs glasses!_

The young blonde picked up the black crayon before drawing boxes around Miyuki's eyes and attaching them to make them look like glasses.

 _Now I'm in the middle! Cause I'm the smallest!_

Clara grabbed a yellow crayon before she began to draw herself. Her tongue stuck out in mild concentration before she finished by drawing her hands linked to both Miyuki's and Sawamura's.

"Good morning Clara."

Clara looked up before speaking.

"Morning mrs. K."

"That's quite the lovely drawing."

"The one in the middle is me. This is Daddy, and this is Mimi!" Clara explained, pointing each figure out as she spoke.

"Oh yea? Why do you call your mommy Mimi?" The teacher asked, the question completely innocent.

"Mommy? Mimi can't be my mommy." The young blonde stated, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?" Mrs K asked, growing a little wary.

"Mimi is a boy. He can't be a mommy." Clara said before smiling.

"Didn't you say this was your daddy?" Mrs. K asked as she pointed towards the figure that Clara had dubbed 'daddy'.

"Yup!" Clara said cheerfully.

"And this is your?..." Mrs. K asked as she pointed to the figure that Clara had dubbed 'Mimi'.

"Mimi!" Clara exclaimed excitedly.

Clara watched as Mrs K's sour expression worsened.

"He's like my second daddy." Clara said, trying to explain things for her teacher.

"That's not right…" The teacher muttered.

"Hm?" Clara asked.

"Where's your mommy?" The teacher asked, eyes almost glaring down at Clara's drawing.

Clara felt unease settling in her stomach as the teacher continued to stare at her picture.

"I don't have a mommy." She mumbled, feeling quite disturbed.

"Who are these two?" The teacher continued, as if drilling the five year old girl.

"My daddy and Mimi…" Clara felt tears stinging the back of her eyes as the teacher continued.

"I don't approve…" The teacher mumbled.

Clara didn't understand why it was that she was in trouble, so tears began to fall down her cheeks as the teacher scowled at her drawing.

 _What did I do wrong?... All I did was draw my family…_

0_0_0_0

"Thank you, have a good day." Sawamura called as a customer got up to leave.

"You too." The customer answered, small smile in place.

Sawamura smiled warmly before taking the next order in line. Haruchi busied himself with setting pastries on the trays while Sawamura would take three orders before grabbing the drinks for each. They would sometimes switch between duties, Haruichi taking over the cash while Sawamura finished up on some of the trailing drinks on the list. Lunch time rushes were always a busy time for them, so it left quite little wiggle room.

"Wow. It's packed."

Haruichi looked up with a soft smile.

"Visiting me?" He asked playfully.

"I had a few minutes, figured I'd stop by." Kuramochi stated with a small smirk.

"What can I get you?"

"Ice coffee if you don't mind."

"That can't be good right after practice Mr. Professional baseball player." Haruichi stated as he punched the order in.

"Hey Kuramochi." Sawamura said in passing before continuing to make his drinks.

"You guys should look into hiring more people." Kuramochi stated while shaking his head.

"You know what hiring more people means?" Sawamura asked as he set the ice coffee on the counter in front of him.

"Less running around?" Kuramochi offered.

"Another salary to pay." Sawamura stated before shaking his head with a small smile.

"I get it." Kuramochi said before sighing.

The shortstop unwrapped his straw before poking it into the to-go cup that Sawamura had handed him.

"I'll see you when I get home tonight. Don't work too hard." Kuramochi stated, his gaze travelling over to Haruichi.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki walked into the elementary school to pick Clara up. He heard the chattering from down the hall as he neared the room. He could instantly feel the bad mood that was surrounding Clara.

"Ah, Miyuki." The daycare guardian stated with a small smile. "I've been trying to talk to Clara, I simply cannot figure out what has caused the bad mood she's kept all day…" The male stated before sighing.

Clara looked up slowly to lock eyes with Miyuki, a small spark of recognition lighting up before she slid from her chair, crumpled ball of paper in her hands.

"Hey angel, what's wrong?" Miyuki asked as he bent down to the girl's level.

If he wasn't going crazy, he was almost certain that tears were swimming in Clara's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked again as Clara buried her face into his chest.

"I wanna go home." The words were muffled but Miyuki understood them easily.

"Alright, just let me sign you out…" the ex-catcher stated as he took the offered pen from the daycare guardian and sighed Clara out.

Clara was silent as the two of them walked towards the car.

"What's in your hands?" Miyuki questioned.

Clara's expression morphed into one of anger.

"A stupid drawing."

"Hey now, why's it stupid?" Miyuki asked, stopping Clara so that she was looking at him.

He hadn't been trying to make her cry, but he melted when she started to bawl and reached towards him. Miyuki picked the five year old girl up, bringing her to his eye level.

"Mrs K got mad at me." Clara sobbed.

"Oh? Why did she get upset with you?" Miyuki asked, watching his daughter's facial features with the precision of a hawk.

"I don't know… I don't understand." Clara sobbed.

"Common, Clara, you must know why your teacher was upset." Miyuki stated while raising an eyebrow.

"She was angry when she saw my drawing…" The five year old said, tears dripping off her chin.

"What did you draw?" Miyuki asked, trying to keep his tone gentle.

Clara held out the crumpled ball of paper out for him to take, sky blue eyes pooling with even more tears as Miyuki set her down to smooth the paper out to take a look.

What lay on the inside only served to confuse the ex-catcher further.

"Isn't this a picture of me, you and daddy?" Miyuki asked, clearly at a loss.

Clara merely nodded, tiny hands working at wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"Why was Mrs. K so upset with this picture?" The ex-catcher asked.

"She kept asking where my mommy was…"

Miyuki felt the blood in his veins freeze as those words left Clara's lips.

"Did you tell her that you have me and Daddy?" It took so much effort to keep his voice from wavering, that even Miyuki himself was aggravated.

"She only got more mad." Clara continued, the tears never ceasing.

Miyuki pocketed the drawing before walking over to Clara.

"What do you say we get home to Daddy? Maybe he had a special treat waiting for you." Miyuki said as he picked up the five year old girl.

He watched as Clara continued to dry her eyes, a small smile forcing through her tears. The ex-catcher offered her a grin of his own before he opened the car door and buckled the young girl in. He then got into the driver's side before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

On our way home, have a pastry out for Clara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Although this fic doesn't hold as dark as the themes in the first, there are dark moments,**

 **viewer discretion advised.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 5**

Miyuki pushed the door open, Clara trailing behind him. Her mood had brightened somewhat after having spoken to him.

 _Are we looking at a case of homophobia?... In a grade school teacher?.._

Sawamura must have noticed his calculative features because as he walked by, he felt a hand graze his own, just barely noticeable but succeeding in grabbing his attention. He looked up, locking eyes with the ex-pitcher. He knew what those eyes were asking him, though he didn't have much of an answer yet.

 _I wish I could just keep this from him… So that he wouldn't have to deal with the unnecessary stress… but if the problem revolves around our daughter… he'll find out anyways… and finding out from her will only crush him…_

Miyuki forced a smile to his lips, painting the perfect mask, much like the one he would wear in high school, many years back.

"Don't you start back up with that."

Miyuki's eyes widened at Sawamura's words, they were quiet, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Haruichi, I'm going to go back and work in the kitchen, bring some fresh pastries to put out." The ex-pitcher stated, effectively grabbing the pinklet's attention.

"It's the end of the day, won't that create a lot of waste?" Haruichi asked while raising a brow.

"Just cookies, if there's extra I'm sure we'll find something to do with them." Sawamura said with a smile.

He then shot Miyuki a glance before nodding towards the kitchen. Miyuki sighed just as Sawamura paused mid stride. He turned and walked right by Miyuki and grabbed Clara, lifting her into the air with a giant smile.

"How's my angel doing?" Sawamura asked, pulling a giggle from Clara's lips.

"Mimi said you have treat for me!" The young blonde stated, her excitement clearly written in her features.

"I'm sure there's an extra croissant around here somewhere." Sawamura stated as he balanced Clara in one arm and moved to grab a plate. "Grab the prongs and put a pastry on the plate for me?" He then asked, glancing towards Miyuki.

The ex-catcher nodded, his forced smile gone as he placed the pasty on the plate for their daughter.

"Grab a seat and take your time to eat it. It always tastes better that way." Sawamura said as he set Clara down and handed her the plate.

The younger blonde smiled happily before running off with the pastry.

Miyuki followed after Sawamura, who was leading the way into the back kitchen.

"What happened today?" The ex-pitcher asked as he grabbed a cookie tray.

 _I don't even know how to word this…_

"Kazuya?" Sawamura looked up from the dough he had set out on the table to focus his gaze on Miyuki.

"It's difficult to explain…" Miyuki mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his fingers.

"Are you ok?"

Miyuki frowned at Sawamura's immediate reaction.

"I'm not doing too bad, I suppose."

"This is pretty evasive."

Miyuki shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out the wrinkly mess that was Clara's drawing.

"What's that?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

The ex-pitcher's hands stopped working through the dough as his total attention was on the bespectacled man in front of him.

"Clara drew a picture of us today." Miyuki said.

Despite himself, Sawamura couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"And? Isn't that a beautiful picture?"

"The picture isn't my problem." Miyuki stated with a sigh.

"Then what is?"

"The response to it." Miyuki grumbled as he leant his back on the counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

"Clara was forced to tears when her teacher decided to tell her how unacceptable living with two fathers was."

Miyuki watched as Sawamura's usually warm and soft eyes hardened into a cool mass of just barely caged anger.

"Excuse me? I'm not quite sure I got that." The ex-pitcher said, his voice quite monotone as to keep the anger from leaking through.

"I'm not exactly at the point where I want to start throwing homophobia around, especially at our daughter's elementary school… I don't want Clara to suffer from choices that weren't in her control." Miyuki muttered before lifting his glasses up into his hair and pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"This teacher was able to make Clara cry and no one asked questions?" Sawamura asked, brow twitching.

"She's a five year old girl, most people will play it off to hype sensitivity… They wouldn't think twice, especially if the teacher made a show of attempting to comfort her." Miyuki stated, back to analyzing the whole situation.

"This is unacceptable Kazuya. I won't have Clara going to a school where the teacher tells her that having two fathers is any different than having both a mother and a father." Sawamura stated, barely managing to keep his voice below a yelling frequency.

"We may be jumping the gun… Maybe Clara misunderstood… I can't say for certain that this teacher is treating Clara any differently because of her home life…" Miyuki stated, his law background surfacing.

"What? You just finished telling me that the teacher told Clara that having two fathers was unacceptable." Sawamura stated, clearly not able to keep up with Miyuki's analysis.

"Clara mentioned something about a mom. The teacher kept asking her where her mother was… Perhaps the teacher isn't homophobic but perplexed with the fact that Clara won't have a female role model if she's raised by two fathers." Miyuki mumbled, bringing his glasses back over his eyes.

"Are you just accepting what happened? How are you so calm?"

"You and I both know I'm not calm Eijun. If I was, we wouldn't be back here right now on the basis of baking cookies." Miyuki stated as he fixed a heated gaze with his partner's. "But without enough proof, our claims will get us into more trouble than good… I can't even start a case without proof that this situation happened." The ex-catcher continued.

"For god's sake Kazuya, isn't Clara's emotional state for the day enough proof?"

"In the eyes of a jury, not at all."

"You're a sports lawyer, maybe someone who's more diverse in their law studies can-"

"I know you're upset, hell, I am too, but we can't act out with this."

Sawamura bit into his lip unhappily.

"I don't want Clara to be treated differently because of us, she doesn't deserve that… She's a good kid…" Sawamura stated, eyes burning a hole through the counter with his heated gaze.

0_0_0_0

"Yoichi's agent is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, what are you planning on making?"

"Probably a casserole of sorts, you're coming by for dinner as well, right?"

Haruichi had the phone pressed between his face and his shoulder as he reached up to grab one of the ingredients he needed for the chicken casserole he was making tonight.

"Is that an invitation?"

The pinklet rolled his eyes at his brother's words.

"The door's always open for you Ryosuke." He stated as he picked up packages of noodles. "Not to mention both you and Yoichi could use help picking a suit for the party thing that we have coming up."

Ryosuke's chuckle floated through the phone's receiver before he spoke again.

"You're picking my wardrobe now Haruichi?"

"If I don't you'll wear some god awful color that I wouldn't be caught dead with." Haruichi huffed. "And Cassy's no help either, she's about as fashionably stunted as you are."

"Hey now, that's what we have you for." Ryosuke joked as Haruichi used the self-checkout machine before heading to the bus stop.

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi looked up from the television screen when he heard a knock at the door. He pushed himself up and went to answer, surprise lighting his features up as he saw Watari waiting on the other end.

"You're at least three hours early…" Kuramochi stated.

"I finished work off early and figured I'd help with dinner preparations." Watari stated before shrugging.

"That's… nice of you, Haruichi will be home in a bit…" The shortstop stepped to the side, letting his agent in before closing the door behind him.

"You're roommate does the grocery shopping?"

Kuramochi glanced over his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Haruichi enjoys that sort of stuff. Can't really understand why, but to each their own I suppose."

"Well, seeings how he's the reason I decided to show up early, I guess it's rather convenient that you brought him up."

Kuramochi felt warning flags going off as Watari took a seat on the couch. The shortstop followed after his agent, sitting on the couch across from him before speaking up again.

"Why's that?" He asked as casually as he could muster.

"It's just that, this event is one of quite high stature… and maybe it's time that you've… moved on from taking Ryosuke's younger brother to events and perhaps bring a girlfriend, or a woman to these events." Watari explained.

Kuramochi narrowed his gaze before shaking his head.

"I appreciate you looking out for me Watari, I really do, but I will be bringing Haruichi to the upcoming event, that decision is final."

"Kuramochi, I know it's your choice… but continuously bringing him to these events… Rumors are starting."

"Such as?" The shortstop asked, fingers squeezing into fists at his sides.

"Rumors suggest you have queer intentions with Ryosuke's younger brother… This is why, you should try to invest more time in finding a girlfriend, and maybe then-"

"I can assure you that won't be happening, I don't want to invest time into finding a girl." Kuramochi stated, cutting his agent's words off.

"But… Even if it was just for your image, I'm sure you could persuade many woman into spending the night with you."

"That's not necessary Watari."

"But your reputation-"

"Watari, I don't play ball for the pay. I play because I enjoy it. I'm not gonna upset my boyfriend just to please your perfect image of me."

Kuramochi watched as his agent's eyes bugged out. Given any other situation, he'd have laughed, but at this present moment, his mood wasn't all too great.

"Y-your boyfriend?" Watari demanded.

"Yes. Boyfriend. Keep up with me Watari."

"With Ryosuke's younger brother?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kuramochi asked with a huff.

"You're sleeping with men!?" The agent demanded.

"Watari. Man. Singular. I don't sleep around."

"I had my suspicions that he was queer… but you too?..." Watari muttered, completely ignoring the shortstop's words.

"Oi."

"The headlines… Oh this will be scandalous." Watari continued to mutter.

"Oi."

"I can't possibly…"

"Watari!" Kuramochi snapped.

"I can't work as a headline faggot's agent!" The sports agent exclaimed.

Kuramochi's eyes widened in surprise, the room cloaking itself in silence as Watari's words sank in.

"Excuse me?" Kuramochi's voice broke through the silence.

"I will not accept this! You must separate! Your career is at stake!"

"That isn't your choice Watari." It was a wonder that Kuramochi was able to keep calm at this point.

"That boy has tainted you! He's ruined your career!"

Kuramochi clenched and unclenched his fists as he listened to Watari sputter.

"He's blackmailing you, isn't he? It's some joke, there's no way you'd get into bed with a faggot. Right? I'm right? Right?!" The agent continued, unaware of Kuramochi's growing anger.

Watari couldn't even react as Kuramochi stood and sent a punch in his direction in a single, fluent movement. The agent let out a cry of pain as he face planted into the couch.

"Who in the hell do you think you are talking about him that way? I pay you to help keep my bloody career in check, not to run my life. You have no right to make decisions on my home life. Who I decide to affiliate myself with is none of your concern, especially my significant other. You better back the fuck up before you seriously piss me off." Kuramochi growled, his fingers continuously clenching and unclenching at his sides.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god a new chapter this early!?**

 **this week I've been writing A LOT**

 **writing helps my anxiety soooo, much chapters came out of this weeks production.**

 **You'll get two seeings how it's easter weekend and all.**

 **I'll post it in a around Saturday.**

 **for now,**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 6**

"So I suppose I'll pass by in an hour or so, I want to give Cas some time to do whatever it is she has to before coming over."

Haruichi chuckled at his brother's tone. Ryosuke was definitely happy with Cassandra, but he was never able to understand a woman's needs to freshen up and such, something that Haruichi came to understand rather naturally and tried to explain to no avail to his older brother.

"Yea. Shouldn't be a problem. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to talk Yoichi into-"

Haruichi was cut off when he heard a commotion from behind the front door. A sigh left the ex-second baseman's lips at the loud voices that could be heard.

"Sounds lively in there." Ryosuke stated, confirming just how loud the commotion had been.

"I know, I've told him not to play the video games that loud…" Haruichi mumbled before opening the door.

"I will not accept this! You must separate! Your career is at stake!"

Haruichi rose a brow as the voice filtered into the entrance way from the living area.

"That isn't your choice Watari."

 _He's upset._

The pinklet could just tell from his shortstop's tone of voice. Haruichi pressed his lips together as he pulled his shoes off.

"What's going on?" Ryosuke asked, the voices loud enough for him to hear as well as the younger pinklet.

Haruichi sighed before replying to his older brother.

"I think Watari is over early." The pinklet muttered, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the two as they spoke about what Haruichi could only presumed to be business.

"That boy has tainted you! He's ruined your career!"

Haruichi felt his stomach drop.

 _What could they be talking about?_

"He's blackmailing you, isn't he? It's some joke, there's no way you'd get into bed with a faggot. Right? I'm right? Right?!"

Haruichi stumbled somewhat, the bag of groceries slipping from his fingers and scattering from the bag and onto the ground. His body was washed over in a frigid wind as the agent's words sank in.

"I.. Uh.. I.." He muttered into his phone, not able to string together a coherent sentence.

"I'm coming over. Watari and I have some matters to discuss." Ryosuke stated with an almost pseudo calm.

"Y-Yea.. ok." Haruichi wasn't really listening to what Ryosuke was saying, but he had a feeling that agreeing would be the best course of action.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura set up the cookies so that they looked rather appealing in the glass casing before feeling a tug on his leg.

"Hey Angel, all done?"

Clara nodded happily, holding up her empty plate as a proof.

"You know where it goes." The ex-pitcher stated with a small smile.

Clara smiled before running off to the back, plate in hand.

"You ok?"

Sawamura glanced at the pinklet before smiling.

"Of course I'm ok! It's almost closing time and the café is full!" The ex-pitcher stated happily.

Time passed by before Haruichi punched out for the night, the café having been cleaned after the day's work.

"I'm gonna head to the grocery store, Yoichi's agent is coming over." The pinklet stated with a sigh.

"You really don't seem to like this guy." Sawamura said, brow raising.

"I donno Eijun… There's just… something that's puts me off about him. Have you ever met someone and just felt like 'mh… nope.'?" The pinklet asked.

"I don't click with everyone, but in this case, it's in your best interest to get along with Kuramochi's agent." Sawamura stated as he set the last chair on top of its table.

"Of course. I know that." Haruichi replied before shrugging. "Ah well. I guess I'm making a casserole. I'll invite Ryosuke over so it isn't so awkward. He'll bring Cassy too which works in my favor as well."

"You really don't like this guy eh?"

"I'm trying, trust me."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sawamura said, lifting his hand in a small wave as he walked towards the public washrooms.

"Yea, bright and early like always." Haruichi waved before the door closed behind him.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi was still frozen in place when he heard someone cry out in pain. His heart jumped into his throat when he heard the malicious voice that followed.

"Who in the hell do you think you are talking about him that way? I pay you to help keep my bloody career in check, not to run my life. You have no right to make decisions in my home life. Who I decide to affiliate myself with is none of your concern, especially my significant other. You better back the fuck up before you seriously piss me off." Kuramochi growled.

"You don't seem to understand! You won't have a career if the tabloids catch wind of this scandal!" Haruichi heard Watari exclaim.

"You make it sound like we're doing something wrong." Kuramochi stated, his voice just above a growl.

"Men were meant to love women Kuramochi! Women! Not men, no matter how girly!"

"Watari." Kuramochi warned, his voice dangerously low.

"The team will no longer want you, you know? Would you hold him higher than your career?! Higher than the sport you love?!" The agent yelled back.

Haruichi brought his hands up to cover his ears and shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear this.

 _It isn't fair… How come we're not allowed to be happy? How come we always have to bend to other people's will? When will people ask us what we want?!_

"That's idiotic! The team doesn't choose their players based on sexual preferences!" Kuramochi yelled back. "I was chosen for the team based on the skills I've honed since I was a bloody kid!"

"They won't give a rat's ass about your skill when they find out about you! Even if the team doesn't retract their contract with you, the players will ostracized you!"

"What? Because I'm happy?! Am I not allowed to be happy Watari!?"

"Find a woman to be happy with!"

There was a yelp before Haruichi heard something fall. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, and his hands pressed against his ears, he couldn't block the words that the two were screaming at each other out.

When someone grabbed his shoulder from behind him, he almost cried out. He glanced to the side to see Ryosuke, eyes slowly scanning his younger brother's face. He glanced towards the living room, hearing the struggle before bypassing Haruichi and heading straight into the living room.

"Yoichi!" Haruichi saw his brother's face light up in surprise somewhat before he rushed into the living room.

The pinklet let his hands drop to his sides before he made his way towards the living room.

Ryosuke was just barely holding the shortstop back, struggling immensely because of Kuramochi's height. Watari was laying on the floor, the back of his hand swiping across his lips.

Haruichi couldn't help but hope that Kuramochi had gotten a couple good hits in before Ryosuke had grabbed him.

"You've lost your mind! Thank god Ryosuke showed up! Look at this savagery! This is what happens when you don't follow the social norm!" The agent cried.

Ryosuke, still struggling with a very angry shortstop, turned a hard glare towards the agent before speaking.

"Shut up, or I'll let him go." The second baseman stated, his voice dangerously low.

"Let me go! I'll kill him. You don't know what he said." Kuramochi growled.

Neither of the two men that had been in the living room had noticed Haruichi yet.

"I heard him." Ryosuke said softly, his pseudo calm coming into effect.

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi felt a chill run down his spine at his field partner's tone of voice.

"Wait… How long have you been here?" The shortstop asked.

"Two minutes." Ryosuke said as Watari stood.

"Then you didn't hear-"

"Yoichi." Ryosuke cut Kuramochi's words off. "I was on the phone with Haruichi."

Kuramochi's eyes widened before his head whipped towards the living room's entrance. Haruichi stood in the entryway, looking rather dejected as he offered Kuramochi the smallest, forced smile ever.

Kuramochi wasn't one to cry unless pushed to the absolute end, though the thought of Haruichi hearing any of that conversation made his throat close up. He shrugged Ryosuke off, the second baseman letting go easily before turning towards Watari.

"Did you hear… All of that?" Kuramochi asked, his voice wavering somewhat.

The shortstop watched the ex-second baseman tense up before slowly nodding.

"But, I'm fine." Haruichi chuckled softly. "It didn't bug me all that much…" The ex-second baseman lead off, his laughter sounding more forced as time passed.

Kuramochi walked towards Haruichi, his heart splitting for the smaller boy who was trying so hard to put a front of mild inconvenience up.

"Don't worry." Haruichi muttered as his shortstop stood right in front of him.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were home." Kuramochi muttered as he pulled Haruichi into his arms.

0_0_0_0

Ryosuke watched Watari take a sharp breath as Kuramochi wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"This is-"

"Shut up." Ryosuke warned, his voice keeping level as he cut the agent off.

"I'll press charges!" The agent retorted.

"Be my guest." Kuramochi called from over his shoulder. "On another note, you're fired, I don't need an agent who can't keep up with the ages Watari." His attempt at keeping his voice level was rather apparent, his jaw clenched as he made eye contact with his now ex-agent.

Haruichi had his face buried in his boyfriend's chest, basking in the comfort as he tried to keep control over his emotions.

"Now get the fuck out of my house." Kuramochi growled, pulling Haruichi closer to him and away from the living room's entrance way. "Now."

0_0_0_0

Miyuki glanced over at Eijun, who was helping him with dinner, as he diced vegetables.

"Don't be so aggressive." Miyuki muttered as he wrapped his arms around Sawamura's sides.

The ex-catcher gripped Sawamura's hand over the knife gently, and forced the ex-pitcher to slow down as he sliced the crusty bread they were having on the side with their stew.

Sawamura gasped in surprise before glancing at Miyuki.

"Sorry, I zoned out." He confessed, looking away from the ex-catcher's gaze.

 _I thought as much… This is why I didn't want to tell you…_

Miyuki forced a smile to his lips as he continued to help Sawamura cut the bread.

"It's fine, gives me a reason to be close." The ex-catcher stated, smirking when Sawamura sent him a small glare.

"Is it almost done? I'm hungry!" Clara announced, walking in from the living room.

Miyuki could hear the commercials playing, the animator screaming about some toy or another; it had probably bored Clara.

"Soon Angel." Sawamura said, looking down at his little girl with a smile.

"Are you ok daddy?" Clara asked softly.

Miyuki rose a brow as Sawamura's eyes widened.

 _I guess he really never was good at masking his emotions… but for a five year old to notice…_

Sawamura pulled away from Miyuki, gently setting the knife on the cutting board before bending down to scoop Clara up.

"Of course daddy's ok! Better than ok! Do you know why?" Sawamura asked as he rose Clara over his head.

The younger blonde's giggles filled the room as Sawamura spun her around, albeit careful of the kitchen appliances.

"Tell me!" Clara stated mid giggle.

Miyuki watched the whole exchange with a look of endearment.

"Because I have you and Mimi here with me. And this big stew that we're gonna share for dinner. Doesn't that make you happy?" Sawamura asked with a growing smile.

Miyuki's legs worked without permission, and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Sawamura waist, tugging his world towards him. Clara's smile only grew, her sky blue eyes dancing with happiness as she wrapped an arm around both Sawamura and Miyuki's neck.

"I love you guys so much!" She declared.

Miyuki's lips curled slightly before he pressed a gentle kiss to Clara's cheek.

"We love you to." The old battery said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oho a second chapter as promised.**

 **Im not sorry for the funny I inserted *smirks***

 **I love the DNA world too much I swear...**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 7**

Miyuki rolled over, stretching his arms somewhat before focusing on the alarm clock that sat on Sawamura's night stand. A blurry 1:14 AM stared him back in the face before a sigh left his lips.

"I can't sleep."

Miyuki's eyes fell on his ex-pitcher, brow raising somewhat.

"It's really bugging me y'know…"

"I'm very aware." Miyuki mumbled as he pulled Sawamura towards him.

"It's 2016 right? Last time I checked it was… You'd think people would move on with their lives instead of attempting to ruin ours." Sawamura grumbled.

Miyuki sighed at his ex-pitcher's words.

"You think I'm worrying too much."

"If you got all that from just a sigh, I'm proud." Miyuki mumbled.

"I'm serious here Kazuya… I can't just forget what you told me about that teacher." Sawamura mumbled unhappily.

Miyuki pushed himself up somewhat, a small smirk on his face.

"What's that look for?" Sawamura asked, a brow raised.

"I can think of a few ways to make you forget about that conversation, even if it's only for a small period of time." The ex-catcher stated.

"I don't-" Sawamura started, clearly looking lost before recognition flashed in the golden eyes Miyuki loved so much. "Oh my god!"

Miyuki chuckled lightly before leaning down and claiming the ex-pitcher's lips for himself.

0_0_0_0

Ryosuke couldn't feel any more restless at this point. He shut the door behind him, leaning up against it to gather his thoughts for a moment.

 _I can't believe that just happened… If it weren't for Yoichi having already snapped… I don't think Watari would be walking… fuck…_

"Ryosuke? Is that you?"

The pinklet looked up as his wife made her way into the entrance way, wooden spoon in hand.

"I don't think you would have gotten too far with that as a weapon." Ryosuke joked, small smirk oh his face.

"I'm making dinner, not attempting a murder scene." Cassy stated after having rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we have plans for dinner tonight?" Ryosuke asked while raising a brow.

Cassy's eyes widened a fraction before she face palmed and leaned against the wall in defeat.

"I can put it in the fridge I guess… Won't be as good… but hey, means we don't have to cook tomorrow."

Ryosuke chuckled before pushing himself up and walking towards Cassy. He pulled her off the wall and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips.

"Something came up, we're staying home tonight." He stated softly.

Cassy immediately began scrutinizing Ryosuke's face.

"Something's wrong."

"You just went lawyer mode on me."

"What happened?" Cassy asked, ignoring Ryosuke's playful banter.

The second baseman sighed.

"Can we at least sit down first, I like to get depressing after I'm comfortable." The second baseman stated before letting his arms fall and going back to the entrance way to take his shoes off.

After Cassy had served dinner and the two were seated, Ryosuke explained what had happened at Kuramochi and his brother's place.

"That's gonna be a tough case… You're going to need a good lawyer… especially if Watari is going to be pressing violence charges…" Cassy stated, her analytical mode activated.

"I know. I stopped Yoichi as soon as I got there, but there's not much I can do about before the fact." The pinklet stated before plopping a piece of food in his mouth.

"Even if I could take this case… Which I can't, I'm way too swamped with what I've got going on, it's gonna be something that you can't half ass at all… Both Homophobia and Violence cases are hard ones to deal with on their own… putting them together is just hell…"

"Is Miyuki swamped?" Ryosuke asked.

The second baseman met his wife's gaze, he could see the disapproval before she even began to speak.

"He'll be questioned with conflict of interest." Cassy stated matter of factly.

"He's the best chance we've got." Ryosuke said with a shrug.

"You should never have family do a case for you."

"You were talking about taking this case two seconds ago."

"No, I was stating how difficult it would be to win it." Cassy huffed.

"I think having your best lawyer take the case will help."

"Who says he's the best?"

"Papers… Many papers. How about that interview where you were basically on the verge of saying he was?" Ryosuke reminisced.

"That was for publicity Ryosuke."

"Yoichi and Miyuki are really close… Don't you think the chemistry between those two will be a plus in this case?"

"I don't want the jury questioning my lawyer if he has a conflict of interest." Cassy stated.

"Don't you think he can carry his own weight?"

"I know he can." Cassy confirmed.

"Are you worried about the firm or Miyuki himself?"

"It's my job to be worried about both."

"I think you need to trust him more. You said so yourself, he's an exceptional lawyer, let him show you what he can do."

0_0_0_0

Miyuki poured himself a cup of coffee, stirring it as Clara came down the stairs.

"Good morning Angel." Sawamura stated happily.

"Morning daddy." Clara stated as she yawned.

"Did you bring your brush and an elastic down with you?"

Clara lifted the items in question up as an answer before plopping down on a chair.

"Easy ponytail today?" Sawamura asked as he brushed through Clara's blonde locks.

"Yes please." She answered.

Miyuki grabbed a box of cereal from the top of the cupboard and brought it down for when Clara was done with her hair.

"Did you hear noise last night?" Clara asked all of a sudden.

"Noise?" Sawamura asked as he pulled Clara's hair back into the perfect, tight ponytail with no loose hairs.

"Yea, I donno how to explain it… It was near your room though. Down the hall from me."

Clara glanced up to see Sawamura's cheeks darkening in color somewhat. Miyuki was pressing his lips together in an effort not to laugh.

"What's wrong? Do you know what the noise was daddy?"

"You're daddy's a screamer." Miyuki answered.

"K-Kazuya!" Sawamura sputtered.

"A screamer?..." Clara cocked her head slightly.

"Yea-"

"Don't you dare."

Miyuki turned a shit-eating grin towards his bright red ex-pitcher.

"I'm just telling the truth." Miyuki stated, his grin only growing.

Clara got up to go answer the door after having heard a knock.

"You can't just say that!" Sawamura hissed.

"She doesn't understand. Plus, you can't say you're not satisfied Mr. Screamer." Miyuki drawled, enjoying as Sawamura only got brighter.

The ex-catcher took a sip of his coffee, watching as his ex-pitcher struggled to come up with something to retort with.

"Hey, Uncle Mei, what's a screamer?"

Miyuki spat his coffee out before Sawamura's eyes flew open.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi flipped the bacon in the pan, humming a gentle tune when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Are you making me bacon?"

"Mh. Maybe." Haruichi answered, small smile on his lips.

"This is why I love you." Kuramochi decided.

"Cause I make you bacon?" Haruichi asked while chuckling.

"Cause you get up early to make me bacon before heading to work." Kuramochi corrected.

"I can spoil you once in a while too you know."

Kuramochi pressed his lips on the back of Haruichi's neck, tickling the ex-second basemen just a bit.

"I was thinking about what happened last night… and… If you don't think bringing me to this social event is a good idea-"

"Haruichi." Kuramochi said, cutting the pinklet off. "Watari was being stupid. Of course I want you to go with me. I want to flaunt you, I want to flaunt the fact that you would even consider me as an option."

"Yoichi…" Haruichi murmured, the bacon being momentarily forgotten. "Are you sure, especially after Watari presses charges, it's only going to get harder… people will look at you differently."

"I don't give two shits about how people look at me… As long as you're next to me, people be damned." Kuramochi stated hotly before turning Haruichi in his arms. "I love you, and if society can't accept that, than society can go fuck itself." Kuramochi muttered before leaning in.

Haruichi let a small smile dance across his lips before he closed the distance in between them.

"I love you too." He murmured as Kuramochi pulled away.

0_0_0_0

"I can't believe you said that in front of Clara!" Mei exclaimed, hot drink encased in his hands.

"Right?! I said the same thing." Sawamura stated.

"The two of you tag teaming against me this early in the morning is too much." Miyuki stated as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Clara's gonna grow up not normal." Mei muttered before sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miyuki asked, brow twitching somewhat.

"I donno Kazuya, want me to hand you a mirror?" Mei asked, small smirk growing.

"Is there a reason you're here so early? Don't you have practice or something like that?" Miyuki asked.

"It's later this afternoon. I wanted one of Eijun's Americano's, they're to die for." The blonde drawled.

"Uncle Haru's here!" Clara exclaimed happily, making both Mei and Miyuki jump.

"I don't understand why I have to deal with you this early…" Miyuki mumbled as he headed back up the stairs.

"You love me, don't lie to yourself Kazuya."

"If I loved you, I would have played on Inashiro's team with you." Miyuki called down the stairs.

"Hmp!" Mei turned away from the stairs, pouting like a child.

"Guys, it's too early for you to be arguing." Sawmaura stated while chuckling nervously.

"Morning Eijun, sorry I'm late, I tried calling." Haruichi said, smiling as he and Clara joined the group.

"You're late?" Sawamura looked towards the clocks and gasped. "It's 6:30! We open in an hour, I still have so much to do!"

"I can help." Mei offered with a small shrug.

"I can't make a customer work."

"I don't mind, really."

"Don't feel bad, he's more like a moss, growing wherever it's convenient for himself." Miyuki stated as he came back down the stairs, briefcase in hand.

"Have a good day at work, try to be nice." Sawamura stated while rolling his eyes.

"Key word being try, Kazuya." Mei retorted.

Miyuki pressed a chaste kiss on Sawamura's lips before heading towards the door.

"I can help to daddy!" Clara declared, small apron in hand.

"Want me to tie that for you Clara?" Mei asked, his expression softening from the scowl he had been sending Miyuki's way.

"Yes please!" Clara stated happily as she handed the cloth over.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki's eyes landed on Cassy before she noticed him walking towards his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The ex-catcher asked, small smirk in place.

"I have another case for you. It's a big one though, anything you're working on now, put it to the side, I'll figure something out." Cassy stated.

"You seem quite tense for so early in the morning Cas, must be really big." Miyuki observed.

"It's a case that should hit pretty close to home Miyuki. I wish I could tell you that you can say no, but I don't think I can trust anyone else with this one." Cassy explained.

"You're starting to scare me." Miyuki said with a soft chuckle. "Well, let's hear it."

"Yoichi had a run in with his agent that didn't end well."

Miyuki felt his muscles tense.

"Don't worry, Yoichi's fine, if anything, just a little emotionally scared, though even with that, I'd think his partner will be more so than he will."

"What happened?"

Miyuki's analytical switch had been flipped. Once Cassy had confirmed that Kuramochi was unharmed, he was able to focus a little better.

Cassy sighed before relaying the story that Ryosuke had shared with her over dinner last night.

"Violence and Homophobia… This isn't an easy case Cas." Miyuki stated, arms folded over his chest as he ran the scenario threw his head.

"I never said it was easy. You need to go through this one thoroughly."

"Do we have any proof of Watari's words? A recording?"

"You have three witnesses, four if you want to count Watari."

"Fantastic… My only reference is word of mouth." Miyuki mumbled after a sigh left his lips.

"I'm around if you need me, but I have my own necessities to deal with, this is your case Miyuki, I trust you'll take care of it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wondering if the last two chapters werent any good :/ I didn't get any reviews which leaves me wonderin if the story has started to bore you guys of if it's just not any good *sigh***

 **I have noticed that when my characters send texts that the document has deleted my underlining it so instead it will be like this 'Example of a text'**

 **Thanks for reading and send me a review if you're still with me,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 8**

"Thanks for taking Clara to school." Sawamura stated with a light chuckle before setting yet another Americano in front of Mei.

"You're gonna get my nutritionist angry with me." Mei muttered before sighing.

"It's fine to binge once in a while, as long as you don't make a habit of it." Sawamura stated with a firm nod.

"Clara looked hesitant when we were walking into her classroom." Mei ventured, eyes seemingly glued to the pitcher's face.

 _There's something up. He's hiding something._

Sawamura focused his gaze on the monitor in front of him. It was a slow day, so Haruichi was able to take care of the customers as he crunched some numbers.

"Ignoring me only lets me know there's an issue." Mei drawled.

"It's really difficult. I don't want to blow it any more out of proportion than it already is." Sawamura muttered.

 _Sounds serious. It's only got me more curious…_

Mei's crystal blue eyes only seemed to brighten up more, silently begging for Sawamura to answer his question. When said ex-pitcher sent a glance his way, a sigh left his lips.

"I'm just saying; Clara's usually so happy to get to school, to see her friends." Mei continued, trying to coax the words from Sawamura.

Said ex-pitcher looked up with a forced smile, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

"Maybe she's learning rather quickly. When's the last time you actually enjoyed going to school?"

"We haven't been in school for a couple years now." Mei stated while raising a brow.

"Yea, but when's the last time you can actually say you liked showing up to school."

 _Look at you turning the tables on this conversation… Fine… I'll let it go for now… Maybe Kazuya will be more willing to talk._

0_0_0_0

Miyuki leafed through the papers in front of him, constantly checking the clock before him to check the time. In all honesty, he wasn't getting any work done and the minutes only turned into hours as he waited for Kuramochi's practice to end so that he could at least call the shortstop.

"You seem to have already hit a wall."

Miyuki look up from his monitor, eyes landing on Cassy as she leant on the door frame to his office.

"I want to hear what happened from Yoichi himself." The ex-catcher said as he leaned back in his desk chair. "I want to see how he sees it. Maybe Watari threw a punch that Ryosuke wasn't early enough to catch. I could play the self defence card in that case…" Miyuki muttered, talking to himself.

Cassy sighed before folding her arms across her chest.

"Did you have the cases that you were currently working on?"

Miyuki nodded before shuffling around his desk and handing his boss a couple files.

"Don't overwork yourself… I can see that look in your eye. I know you want to help Yoichi with this, but you need to take it slow, make sure you analyze every single little part. No rushing in head first. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how heavy this case will be. It's not something that will go away in a day."

Miyuki pressed his lips into thin lines as he listened to Cassy's small speech.

"Now that I'm done nagging, you better kick ass." Cassy stated, showing Miyuki a small smirk before pulling the door close behind her.

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi came out of the shower, rubbing at his hair as he sipped at a water bottle. He made his way towards his locker to change. The shortstop quickly changed, checking his phone for any messages as he walked out of the building.

"Missed call and text. Both from Miyuki." The shortstop murmured before opening his text.

'Call me.'

For Miyuki to send something so brief, without a word of either teasing or plain insulting was quite disturbing.

Kuramochi punched Miyuki's contact into his phone before bringing the device to his ear. It may have rang once before Miyuki answered.

"What were you doing making me wait all freaking day, get your ass over here." Were the words Miyuki said before hanging up on the bewildered shortstop.

Kuramochi pulled his phone back from his ear and brought it back in front in time to see the 'End Call: Kazuya' flash before his home screen came back up. He stared down at his phone for a solid minute and a half before shoving it into his pocket.

"Who in the hell does he think he is?! Ordering me around!" Kuramochi growled before stomping his way home.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi smiled as a young girl thanked him for a bagged pastry.

"It's been rather slow today, hm…" Sawamura said as he put some fresh pastries into the glass casing.

Haruichi started rearranging the cookies in the small display to keep himself busy with the lack of customers.

"The weather isn't the greatest. Even Yoichi said that the team was going to be working on weight training because of the weather." Haruichi said as he fixed up the chocolate chip cookies up.

"Hm, now that you mention it, I think Mei said something about practice being later than normal, probably because of the weather as well." Sawamura said as he closed up the glass casing.

"Mhm…" Haruichi hummed as he moved on to the oatmeal and raisin cookies.

"I wonder if the weather will affect Kazuya at all. I wouldn't want him to be late in picking up Clara."

"Mhm…" Haruichi replied as he worked on fixing up the double chocolate cookies.

"Can you believe that the school has a homophobic teacher?" Sawamura mumbled softly.

"Mhm…" Haruichi stated, continuing on with his cookie display.

"Huh?"

Sawamura's full attention turned towards Haruichi, though the pinklet seemed rather immersed in his display.

"You can?" The ex-pitcher asked incredulously.

Haruichi looked up from the cookie display and cocked his head as if lost.

"I'm sorry, I can what?"

"Are you ok?" Sawamura asked, narrowing his gaze.

"Yea, I'm fine." Haruichi said while offering a smile.

0_0_0_0

"Good afternoon Kuramochi." Sawamura called as the door jingled.

"Hey." Kuramochi greeted. "A coffee, the way Kazuya likes it, and an ice coffee for myself." The shortstop stated.

Haruichi thanked whatever god that had sent him this distraction. He didn't want Sawamura prying at him any further because of his distracted state.

 _I need to focus._

"You're going to see Kazuya?" Sawamura asked while cocking his head in questioning.

"Yea, that idiot demanded my presence before hanging up on me." Kuramochi said before huffing.

 _Miyuki did?_

Haruichi got to work on Kuramochi's ice coffee as Sawamura worked on Miyuki's coffee.

"Don't worry about it." Sawamura said as Kuramochi pulled his wallet out. "I don't charge Kazuya, it wouldn't be fair to make you pay for his drink." The ex-pitcher stated with a small smile.

Haruichi set the ice coffee in front of Kuramochi with a small smile.

 _I'm willing to bet a good amount of money that Ryosuke talked to Cassy about last night… Which could only mean that Miyuki wants to see Yoichi because…_

The ex-second baseman pursed his lips unhappily.

"Hey."

 _I don't want this to blow up… Yoichi's case will be in every paper… the publicity will be insane… We don't get much time alone as it is… Not only that… Even if there are those who support us, there will be those who are on the opposite side of the coin._

"Haruichi."

 _I'd hate for Yoichi to lose something he loves just because of me…_

"Hello?..."

 _If just hearing those words from Watari hurt… I can't imagine what will happen when news gets out… it won't just affect us… What if Eijun's café gets bad reviews just because I work here? What if I don't want to take this case! What if-_

Haruichi jumped when someone brushed his cheek, the feather touch bringing him out of his reverie.

"I'm talking to you." Kuramochi muttered, a look of concern playing in his features.

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out." Haruichi conveyed, chuckling lightly.

Kuramochi seemed ready to protest when Haruichi spoke again.

"Say hi to Miyuki for me." The pinklet stated overly happy.

0_0_0_0

'I'm gonna be late, any way you can pick Clara up tonight?'

Sawamura stared down at his phone before sighing. He knew that being a lawyer was tough work, and of course he didn't blame Miyuki for the sporadic hours what-so-ever, he just wished that they'd be able to keep a regulated schedule.

'I'll figure it out, don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight. Love ya.'

Sawamura opened up Mei's contact before sending the blonde a quick message.

'Practice over?'

The ex-pitcher then went about cleaning small things in the shop that didn't get everyday attention.

"I'll wipe the windows down." Haruichi offered with a smile.

"Thanks." Sawamura said, returning his best friend's smile.

His phone vibrated, grabbing his attention. Sawamura paused in his cleaning to open the message.

'Small break, what's up?'

The ex-pitcher hated to ask Mei to pick Clara up after the blonde had taken her into school for him. He chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated asking his fellow southpaw if he could do him a favor.

'Kazuya has to work late tonight… Are you busy? Do you think you pick Clara up for me? I'm so sorry to ask, I know you brought her this morning… I just can't leave Haruichi in the shop alone…'

After hitting the send button, Sawamura fidgeted with his cleaning, anticipating the reply Mei would give him. When his phone went off, he nervously punched the code in and revealed the message to himself.

'Yea, I'll be done before school lets out and I'll grab her for ya. But no more Americano for me today? Maybe a glass of water.'

Sawamura chuckled at the message before sending a quick reply.

'Haha, deal, thanks Mei. You're a life saver!'

The reply was instant.

'Look at you makin me blush in front of the guys. Don't worry about it. Stop being so formal with me.'

0_0_0_0

"Glass of water, just as you requested." Sawamura stated as he placed said glass of water in front of his blonde friend.

"Appreciated." Mei answered, chuckling slightly.

"Daddy!" Clara ran around the corner and threw her tiny arms around the brunet's legs.

"Hey Angel! How was school?" Sawamura asked with a smile.

It wasn't hard for the ex-pitcher to pick up on his daughter's smile faltering.

"It was good. I drew pictures of ponies with Yui." The younger blonde replied, recovering quickly.

"Did you bring one home for daddy?" Sawamura asked.

"Of course! One for Mimi too!" Clara said happily as she held two crayon drawings up. "Oh!" She gasped before running back around the counter and stopping in front of Mei. "One for Uncle Mei to!" She said before smiling happily.

If Sawamura didn't know any better, he was almost certain that Mei was going to cry.

"You drew a picture for me?" Mei asked, his eyes widening somewhat.

"Yea! Look! It has pretty blue eyes like you to!" Clara exclaimed.

Sawamura watched how Mei couldn't keep up with the pure bundle of happiness right in front of him and chuckle lightly.

"Do you not want it?..." Clara asked, her smile slipping as Mei hadn't moved.

"No! I want it! I definitely want it! I mean- Ahem. Thanks for drawing a pony for me Clara." Mei stated, cheeks darkening out of embarrassment as he reached out for the drawing.

"You're welcome!" Clara stated before running back behind the counter and heading towards the stairs.

"Are you gonna hang the one for me and Mimi on the fridge Angel?" Sawamura called as Clara pulled the door open.

"Yea! I'll be back to help soon!" The younger girl called before the door fell shut behind her.

"You look ready to cry." Sawamura said while casting Mei a side long glance.

"Shut up." The blonde southpaw muttered.

"Pretty warm feeling eh?" The ex-pitcher asked while smiling.

"I've never had that happen before… It's really nice." Mei muttered before taking a sip of his water.

"Clara really likes you." Sawamura stated with a smile. "Continue to look out for her, if not for Kazuya, then for myself." The ex-pitcher said before chuckling as Mei looked away out of full blown embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just remembered that I never addressed Clara's name :o**

 **So, yes, she shares a name with Miyuki's late mother,**

 **It's suppose to show a sentimental background. So ya, that's where I got the name in case you were curious :D**

 **The story, it's pickin up yea?**

 **Send me some reviews, I miss reading what you guys think and it makes me edgy when I don't get reviews cause I just sit there like "yo... maybe it's cause your writing just isn't good anymore..." Trust me, I know that's stupid and insecure but I can't help it *sigh***

 **Thanks to those who read and leave the occasional review, it makes my day, even if there is constructive criticism!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 9**

The half emptied cup of coffee and empty ice coffee cup stood next to each other as Kuramochi and Miyuki tried to decipher the situation in front of them.

"I lost my shit." Kuramochi stated with a frown. "He didn't hit me, I hit him."

Miyuki sighed. He'd heard the story from Kuramochi's side. Did he blame him for snapping at Watari? Not a chance. Had someone even ventured to start one of the sentences that Watari had spat, Miyuki would not have only punched them.

"I'm fucked… aren't I?" Kuramochi muttered, his voice much more resigned than normal.

The ex-catcher had his arms folded across his chest as he leant back into the chair.

"Well, I see you have confidence in winning this case." Miyuki said with a huff.

"Stop fuckin' around Kazuya. I assaulted someone without any evidence to provide a reason, just like you said. I'm fucked."

It wasn't hard for Miyuki to sense how far stretched his best friend's nerves were.

"I'm going to win this case Yoichi." Miyuki said as he turned back towards his computer. "I haven't even heard anything from Watari or a lawyer yet… Not that he won't press charges…" the ex-catcher lead off.

"Not helping." Kuramochi stated unhappily.

"I'm asking you to trust me." Miyuki said, not looking away from the screen.

Kuramochi stayed quiet as Miyuki looked through some files.

"I do trust you Kazuya…" Kuramochi mumbled after a length of time. "I'm freaking out… I saw Haruichi before and he was all spaced out. What if Watari leaks my home to the public?! You know as well as I do that people aren't always accepting…"

Miyuki glanced over his shoulder as his best friend spoke.

"You didn't see his face Kazuya. You didn't see him on the verge of tears as Watari spewed his garbage. You didn't see the forced smile he put up for my sake… I don't want to have to see that same forced smile each day…"

Miyuki's mind planted an awful image of Sawamura on the verge of tears in his mind. It planted Clara already crying, right beside his ex-pitcher. The ex-catcher's muscles tensed as Kuramochi continued.

"What if people start to defile our home? I can't always be with him, I won't always be there to protect him. What if he gets jumped on his way to work!?"

"Yoichi."

"I swear to god if anyone even tries-"

"That's what got you in this mess to start with. Cool it for a second." Miyuki said, his gaze burning into the ground.

"Kazuya… How can I fight this without Haruichi?..." Kuramochi muttered.

Miyuki let his gaze travel to his best friend's.

"You can't… This whole thing is going to be Watari's way to get to you. He'll throw what he can at you to get you to hit him again too. I need you to stay cal-"

"If that motherfucker gets anywhere near Haruichi there will be hell to pay."

"Yoichi! You can't hit every damn person that insults you!" Miyuki exasperated.

"No, but I sure as hell can try." Kuramochi growled.

"You can't, and you won't." Miyuki said, his voice sharp.

"Why are you so fucking calm!? What if it was Sawamura, eh Kazuya? What if someone threw you're career in your face because you are with Sawamura?!" Kuramochi demanded.

"I am picturing that already Yoichi! Jesus Christ, you think hitting everyone is gonna solve your problem?! We're not kids anymore!" Miyuki snapped.

Kuramochi's eyes widened at Miyuki's words before he turned away from him.

"You're only gonna make my job even more impossible if you keep that up." Miyuki grumbled.

"What happened to 'Trust me, I'm gonna win this case'?" Kuramochi snarked.

"I donno, this idiot who wants to punch all his problems away has decided to kill that notion." Miyuki stated with a huff.

0_0_0_0

"Eijun, do you mind if we talk about something real quick?" Haruichi asked timidly.

Sawamura looked up from a joking Mei to focus on his co-worker and best friend.

"Yea, what's up?" Sawamura asked, wondering why it was that Haruichi seemed so put off at the moment.

"I was wondering… Do you think…Can I have the day off tomorrow?..." Haruichi mumbled, fiddling with one of the cuffs on his uniform.

"Hm? Is everything ok? Are you not feeling well?" Sawamura asked, worry seeping into his expression.

"No, no, I'm fine. I need to deal with family matters." Haruichi said with a small smile.

"Ryosuke ok?" Sawamura prodded.

"Yea, he's ok." Haruichi replied, keeping his small smile up.

"Are you going to be ok without a second set of hands?" Mei asked while raising a brow.

"I can't ask anyone to help out this last minute…" Sawamura muttered, more to himself then to the two boys beside him.

 _I'm sorry Eijun… I need to speak to Miyuki about the case Yoichi and I have manage to get ourselves mixed up in…_

"I can help out before and after practice." Mei stated while shrugging.

Sawamura looked up, his eyes widened.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that! Practice is tiring enough as is! Working will just take your energy from you and your coach would not be please-"

"Are you saying that I don't have enough stamina, Eijun?" Mei asked with a small glare.

"That's not what I meant!" Sawamura said, shaking his hands in front of him.

"I'll be here at 5:30 tomorrow morning." Mei stated as he stood.

"Mei! I really can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I imposed." Mei stated while rolling his eyes. "Have a good evening Kominato." Mei then made his way out the door, waving over his shoulder as the door fell shut behind him.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki opened the door open with a sigh. The café was empty, that's how late he had worked. He couldn't smell the remnants of the dinner that Sawamura had cooked for himself and their daughter. That's how late he was. The moon casted eerie shadows through the windows of the café. That's how late he was.

The ex-catcher locked the door behind him, chuckling softly as the smell of pastries wafted from the back.

 _He's experimenting again… Smells like strawberries… Tarts maybe?_

Miyuki had a small smile on his face as his partner came into view. He silently leant against the door frame, watching as Sawamura's back moved with each calculative movement. He'd always found cooking to be an easy feat, but had never grasped the artistry of pastries.

This was probably the reason he found such a fascination in Sawamura's experimentation.

"If you keep staring, I'm going to have to charge."

Miyuki smirked at Sawamura's playful jab. The ex-catcher left his briefcase to lean against the door frame before wrapping his arms around Sawamura from behind.

"I thought I always got in for free." Miyuki murmured into the ex-pitcher's ear.

His smirk only grew as Sawamura's cheeks darkened at his sexual innuendo.

"What would you have done if Clara heard that?" Sawamura muttered with a slight a pout.

"Call Mei and ask if he can explain it for her?" Miyuki replied.

Sawamura sighed before leaning back into Miyuki.

"There's only so many times you can emotionally scare Mei within a twenty-four hour radius Kazuya."

Miyuki chuckled before squeezing Sawamura and placing a kiss in the crook of his neck.

"You're oddly affectionate tonight." Sawamura remarked.

"Long day." Miyuki mumbled.

"Hungry?"

Miyuki simply smirked.

"Earth to the sex crazed Kazuya, I meant for dinner." Sawmaura replied.

"You can't cook normal food." Miyuki drawled, not bothering with Sawamura's tiny jab.

"I resent that."

"What did you make?"

"I ordered pizza…" Sawamura stated. "But that's besides the point!" He added as Kazuya rose a brow.

The ex-catcher pulled away from his ex-pitcher before pulling the fridge open, grabbing the take-away box out and opening it up.

"What are you making?" Miyuki ventured.

"Nothing for you." Sawamura stated stubbornly.

Miyuki casted a sidelong glance as he brought a piece of cold pizza to his lips.

"Strawberry jam filled pastries…" Sawamura mumbled after as small stretch of silence.

"Oh? Just simple pastries?" Miyuki asked in between bites.

"I was thinking it'd be better that way. I can always honey glaze it, but the jam is already pretty sweet." Sawamura explained.

Miyuki rolled his nose somewhat. He was never one for overly sweet pastries, though, he found himself to be a genie pig for a lot of Sawamura trial and error pastries.

Sawamura stepped back, scrutinizing his own work as Miyuki put the pizza box away.

"It smells good." The ex-catcher offered.

"Try it." Sawamura stated, small smile in place.

Miyuki sighed softly.

"What?... You don't want to?" Sawamura asked, smiling quickly disappearing.

 _Damn it… Only you can do this to me…_

"Hand it over." Miyuki said while putting his hand out.

Sawamura's smile was back as he handed the pastry to his partner. Miyuki brought the pastry to his lips and took a bite.

An explosion of strawberries invaded his taste buds as he chewed, Sawamura waiting impatiently for his critique.

"It reminds me of you…" Miyuki mumbled.

"Huh? I mean, I made it…" Sawamura murmured, clearly lost.

"No, I mean, it's warm and sweet… gives me energy. It's just like you." Miyuki stated, eyeing the treat in his hands.

When he looked up, he realized that those words had been out loud, because Sawamura's face was reflecting the color of the jam that he'd put into the treat.

0_0_0_0

"I took the day off tomorrow."

Kuramochi looked up from his plate as Haruichi spoke.

"Why's that?"

The shortstop watched as Haruichi pursed his lips. It was a tell of his that showed that something was bugging him.

"The case. I want to talk to Miyuki." The pinklet murmured.

Kuramochi rose a brow before speaking.

"Why's that?"

"Um… Maybe I can somehow help with the case?..." Haruichi murmured.

Kuramochi brought a forkful to his mouth, letting silence engulf the table as he chewed.

"Is that something you don't want?..." The pinklet asked.

"It's not something that I necessarily don't want." Kuramochi stated. "I just don't want you getting more involved than you need to."

"Why? Do you think I'll make it worse?" Haruichi asked, seeming a little miffed by Kuramochi's words.

"I didn't say that." Kuramochi said calmly.

"You didn't have to." Haruichi stood with his dirty dishes.

Kuramochi watched as the ex-second baseman made his way to the sink and started cleaning the dishes that were used to make dinner.

The shortstop stood, dishes abandoned at the table, before walking towards his pinklet.

"Tough day?" Kuramochi murmured.

Haruichi's jaw tightened as he scrubbed at a pot.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kuramochi continued.

He knew that Haruichi rarely became like this, it wasn't in his docile manner, but it was moments like these that Kuramochi really felt as if he could help.

"No, because when I try I get treated like a child." Haruichi snided unhappily.

Kuramochi sighed as he rested his chin on Haruichi's shoulder.

"What makes you say that?"

It was like pulling the pin off a grenade.

"'I don't want you getting involve' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haruichi turned towards Kuramochi, having turned the faucet off.

 _Alright… I'm listening, let it out._

"Did I ask you to protect me? No I didn't. I'm only a year younger than yourself. I can speak for myself. If I want to talk to Miyuki about the case than I'll bloody well talk to Miyuki."

Kuramochi let his eyes fall closed as he listened to Haruichi rant.

"I mean! Watari was talking about the both of us, so what gives you the right to act like some knight in shining armor. I have my own voice Yoichi."

Kuramochi opened his eyes to see Haruichi's glaring at him.

"I hear you…I'm sorry."

Haruichi's eye's narrowed somewhat.

"I don't want you to be sorry! I want you to understand that I can talk for myself and that I don't always need to be protected. Ok?" Haruichi huffed.

Kuramochi sighed heavily, earning a sharper glare.

"I hear you Haruichi, I really do, but it's an instinct. No matter what you tell me, I'm always going to want to protect you, whether that upsets you or not. I'm not sitting her and revoking your right to speak. If you want to talk to Kazuya, then by all means, the floor is yours, talk to him." Kuramochi stated.

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming here."

"But at the same time, try not to get seen by media personal. I don't want you to be slandered in news stories." Kuramochi mumbled.

"I can handle myself."

"It pays to be cautious."

Haruichi hummed his answer, turning away from Kuramochi.

"Are you angry with me?..." Kuramochi murmured, stepping towards Haruichi.

There was a bout of silence before Haruichi sighed

"No…"

"Good. I can't stand it when you're angry with me." Kuramochi mumbled, wrapping his arms around the pinklet.

 _He's still really tense…_

The shortstop remarked as he squeezed the boy in his arms.

"Sorry…" Haruichi murmured as he leant back into Kuramochi's chest. "I feel really edgy."

"It's fine… Just talk to me when you feel edgy. I'll always listen." Kuramochi replied, resting his chin on top of the pinklet's head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah Reviews are awesome to read, don't hesitate to send one!**

 **I love reading them so so much.**

 **Honestly! they are the highlight of my day**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 10**

Sawamura had the ovens going when Mei knocked at the door. He smiled as he let the blonde into the café before closing the door behind him.

"Good morning..." Sawamura stated sheepishly, fingers rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Are you trying to make my morning depressing? The sun isn't even up yet." Mei stated while rolling his eyes.

"I thought I heard an idiot." Miyuki drawled.

Mei snapped his head towards the counter to see Miyuki helping himself to some sugar before stirring his coffee.

"Kazuya…" Sawamura sighed.

"Ah, didn't get laid last night Kazuya?" Mei snided.

"I would worry about your own sex life before you worry about mine. Any cobwebs yet?"

Mei's cheeks darkened as Miyuki leant against the counter and sipped at his coffee, taunting gaze set on the blonde southpaw.

 _Sometimes I wonder if these two are even friends…_

Sawamura sighed as he walked towards the counter.

Clara yawned as she walked out into the floor of the café, rubbing at her eyes.

"Good morning Angel." Miyuki stated as he bent down to Clara's level.

"Morning Mimi…"

Another yawn left the younger blonde's lips, causing the ex-catcher's eyebrow to quirk up.

"Didn't sleep well?" Sawamura asked.

"Mh. I don't remember what dream I was having, but it wasn't happy." Clara disclosed before looking up at Sawamura. "Why is Uncle Mei here so early?" The younger girl then asked.

"Because his goal in life is to ruin my happiness?" Miyuki offered with an innocent smile.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura huffed. "Daddy asked for help, so Uncle Mei is gonna help me."

"If Eijun's daddy, does that make you the woman of the relationship 'Mimi'?" Mei asked, his blue eyes taunting Miyuki.

"I'm sorry, was that a single boy asking me about a relationship?" Miyuki asked as he stood back up.

Mei jaw tensed before Miyuki's lips pulled back into a smirk.

"Why doesn't Mimi head up and get you ready for school?" Sawamura said before locking gazes with his ex-catcher.

"Dog house." Mei drawled.

"Not single." Miyuki sang back as he followed Clara up the stairs.

Sawamura let another sigh leave his lips as the door to the private living area closed behind Miyuki while Mei bristled beside him.

 _These two locked in a room for too long would cause world devastating catastrophes._

0_0_0_0

Haruichi found himself standing in front of the elevator in the law firm, muscles overly tensed as he scrutinized the elevator buttons before him.

"Haruichi?"

The ex-second baseman managed to hold a very embarrassing shriek back by the skin of his teeth, as he turned to get a look at the person behind him.

"Morning Cassy…" The pinklet offered, small smile in place.

Ryosuke's wife cocked her head as she walked towards him, pressing the button for her designated floor before stepping back and waiting for the elevator to show up.

"Here to see Miyuki?"

"Yea." Haruichi said, his smiling seemingly more and more forced.

"I see, he really wants everyone's side hm?" Cassy murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"I… guess." Haruichi stated as the elevator went off, indicating its presence.

"Here." Cassy said as she pressed a button. "Miyuki's office is on the same floor as my own. I can walk you if you want."

"Um… I'll be ok with simple directions." The pinklet said softly.

"It's fine. I practically walk by it anyways." Cassy said before smiling.

The elevator ride basked in silence, this silence only breaking when the elevator went off at their designated floor. Cassy started walking with determination, Haruichi quickly following after her, not wanting to get lost.

Miyuki's office came into view after they turned a corner. The ex-catcher seemed hard at work, flipping through a couple files in front of him. At closer inspection, Haruichi could see the glare that Miyuki had, as if the papers before him had personally offended him.

"Good morning Miyuki. Your appointment's here." Cassy said after having knocked on his office door.

"My what?..." Miyuki asked, guiding his gaze over his bosses shoulder, eventually landing on the silent pinklet.

The ex-catcher rose a brow in silent questioning, to which Haruichi answered by turning away.

"I'll let you get back to work. I'm in my office if the world ends." Cassy stated before heading back down the hall.

"Well, you can come in and take a seat, also, close the door behind you." Miyuki said, as Haruichi awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Thanks…" The pinklet mumbled as he pulled the door closed and took a seat across from Miyuki's desk.

"I'm assuming this is about the case?" Miyuki asked as he pushed the files he had been examining aside.

"Genius." Haruichi huffed, earning a none too pleased glance from the ex-catcher.

"What can I do for you Kominato?" Miyuki asked as he leant back into his chair.

"This case, is there any way to keep it on the down low?"

Miyuki sighed, letting his eyes fall closed.

"I can't promise anything." The ex-catcher stated.

"I don't want to drag other people into our problems… Specifically your family." Haruichi refused to look in Miyuki's direction.

"Your case isn't exactly something that's easy to keep under wraps… You're with a professional baseball player… One that has more and more cameras in his face with each and every game that he plays… Whose agent is not exactly one to keep his opinion to himself." Miyuki divulged. "Whether you want to share with the world or not, this case is probably gonna be the news that the headlines scream…"

Haruichi felt sick as Miyuki continued to speak.

"I wish I could tell you there was a way to make this all go away as if it hadn't happened… but not only do we have a strong case of homophobia… Yoichi lashing out because of it has him in a tough spot with an assault charge." Miyuki said.

"Watari filed the charges…" Haruichi murmured.

"Watari filed his charges last night… I was made aware of them this morning." Miyuki explained.

 _I'm gonna be sick…_

Miyuki rubbed at his temple, scaring the pinklet even further. It wasn't often that the pinklet saw Miyuki squirm, but in this particular circumstance, it couldn't be any worse.

0_0_0_0

"Vanilla ice coffee." Mei called out cheerfully.

A young girl stepped forward and shyly reached out for the cup.

"Thank you…" She murmured softly.

"You're welcome. Have a good day." Mei replied, showing a smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you resemble a pitcher… I can't exactly remember his name right now…" The girl ventured.

"Narumiya Mei?" Mei asked with soft smile.

"Yea. I think that's it. He pitched a no hitter the other night." The girl stated with a bright smile.

"Mhm. So you're a baseball fan?" Mei ventured.

"Um… I don't really devote myself to any team. I watch a game every now and then when I stumble upon it on TV. I play softball if that helps any…" The girl said with a small smile.

"Oh? What position?" Mei asked, his eyes dancing with interest.

"First base." The girl stated shyly before bringing the drink to her lips.

"That's cool." Mei stated happily. "How's your team doing?"

"I don't like to brag… but we're undefeated in the season." The girl said before laughing softly.

"No way! So you're really good!" Mei exclaimed.

"Uh… I… Guess so." The girl answered, small blush consuming her face.

"What's your name?" Mei asked excitedly.

"E-Ericka." The girl answered.

"Do you come here often?" Mei asked with a smile.

"Good morning Ericka!" Sawamura called as he walked by with a new batch of cookies to put in the display case. "How's the season going?"

Ericka laughed softly.

"It's going well, thanks Eijun."

"Eijun!" Mei gasped before quickly making his way over to the energetic boy's side. "You gotta let me know when you're acquainted with cute girls!" Mei hissed. "And what is this 'Eijun' and 'Ericka' stuff?! You're on a first name basis?" Mei continued.

As fast as the scowl had come, a dark smirk replaced it.

"Does Kazuya know?"

Ericka giggled as the two bantered. She didn't miss Mei's comment about her either, which was why her cheeks were dusted pink.

"Mei, meet Ericka, one of our regulars. Ericka, meet Mei." Sawamura stated, indicating the two with his hands as he introduced them. "Happy?" He then asked, turning towards Mei. "Also, Kazuya knows that there's nothing between me and any customer that walks through that door." The ex-pitcher added before heading back to the kitchen to grab some more pastries.

Mei turned back towards Ericka, who had her brow raised in his direction.

"Something wrong?" He asked, cocking his head.

"I donno Mei. Are you perhaps a pitcher? One that pitched a no hitter a couple nights ago?" Ericka asked, brow raised in an unamused fashion.

"Hah… Busted…" The blonde southpaw murmured with a small smile.

0_0_0_0

Clara stared down at the blank paper in front of her, hoping against all hope that it'd get up and walk away.

"What's wrong Clara?" Yukio asked softly.

Clara didn't look up from her blank page as her friend spoke to her.

"Aren't you gonna draw your family? The teacher said she'd hang them up around the class!" Yukio exclaimed with a smile.

Clara reached for a crayon before starting to draw herself in the middle of the page.

"You draw yourself first? I usually put me in the middle, so I like to draw me right before I draw my puppy!" Yokio stated happily.

Clara watched as the crayon in her hand snapped because of how hard she had been pressing on her page. She let the pieces fall from her hand before she reached for another and started to draw Sawamura. On the opposite side of the sheet, she drew Miyuki, finishing the drawing with small grey clouds and rain drops.

The teacher, of which had been roaming the class room, stopped behind Clara, eyes scanning the table for the many drawings being produced.

"My puppy is jumping on me!" Yukio exclaimed as she showed the teacher her drawing excitedly.

"Very nice." The teacher said with a kind smile.

"My dad is making dinner while my mommy and I watch TV." One of the boys at her table explained.

"Oh, I like it." The teacher approved.

"My daddy and Mommy and me are walking the dog." Another one of the students at the table exclaimed with a smile.

"Do you walk as a family often?" Mrs. K asked.

"Yea! We go around the blocks outside my house!" The student answered happily.

"My brothers and I are playing tag with mommy and daddy." One of the boys said with a nod.

"You have two brothers?" Mrs. K asked.

"Yup. They're both older, and they can be mean… But sometimes they can be nice." The boy answered, nodding after he had finished speaking.

Clara's eyes traveled over each and every picture before looking up at the people that had drawn them. She listened as Mrs. K engaged each of them about their drawings, seemingly happy with them.

 _Why did she not like mine?..._

Clara wondered.

 _I love drawing…_

The younger blonde thought as her frown only grew larger.

 _I love my family._

Clara felt her eyes begin to sting.

 _I Love drawing my family._

The younger blonde's teeth dug into her lower lip as she lost herself in her head.

 _Didn't you say this was your daddy?_

 _And this is your?..._

 _That's not right…_

 _Where's your mommy?_

 _Who are these two?_

 _I don't approve…_

Mrs. K's words played in her head, bringing back the gut wrenching feeling she had yet to understand.

 _I wanna go home…_

"What about you Clara? What are you doing in your picture?!" Yukio asked excitedly, not having picked up on her friend's mood.

"We're walking outside… In the rain… And we forgot our umbrellas…" The young blonde stated as she put the crayon down on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah, so much happy.**

 **Ask and you shall receive, in some instances at least.**

 **Mei's such a cutie I swear XD**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 11**

Miyuki continued to scroll with his mouse as he read through files on his screen. The screen from his computer reflected in his eyes, not that he really realized it as he concentrated. Haruichi had left about an hour ago and Miyuki couldn't shake the feeling that he'd only managed to make matters worse for the younger Kominato.

The ex-catcher's attention was grabbed when his phone went off, signalling that he'd received a text message. Reaching across his desk, wary of the half cup of completely cold coffee, Miyuki grabbed his phone before opening the message.

'Haruichi still with you?'

The bespectacled lawyer rose a brow at his best friend's text message.

'He left my office about an hour ago. Everything alright?'

Miyuki set his phone down in front of his keyboard before focusing back on the screen. His eyes burned and his stomach was definitely demanding some immediate attention. Miyuki glanced at the clock and realized that it was his allotted lunch hour and pushed himself up from his desk as his phone went off.

'Is the demon actually caring about someone other than Sawamura and Clara? Scary. He just walked in. Ttyl.'

Miyuki chuckled to himself as he read Kuramochi's message. The ex-catcher could tell that everything was fine if Kuramochi was being sarcastic in his message.

'How about a heads up next time, let me know that Kominato's coming by.'

Even though Kuramochi had stated he wasn't going to answer, Miyuki's phone chimed a couple seconds later.

'Ryosuke couldn't pass by today, but he'll definitely be passing by tomorrow. Consider yourself warned. Bye.'

Miyuki sighed before pocketing his phone and shuffled around his desk before he found his wallet. There was a small deli right outside the office that he was going to treat himself to. The ex-catcher grabbed the cold coffee from his desk, tossing it in the trash on his way out of his office.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi looked up with a start when he saw Kuramochi standing before him.

"Heh.. You startled me." The pinklet admitted as he set the plastic bags down at his feet.

Haruichi then worked on untying his shoes as Kuramochi grabbed the bags.

"You did groceries? Don't you usually do it on the weekend?"

"I was down town and figured we could just skip a week. I only really picked up the essentials." Haruichi said as he placed his shoes at the front door and followed his shortstop into the kitchen.

Kuramochi hummed his understanding as he put the groceries away.

"I'm in the mood for bacon sandwiches, sound good to you?" The shortstop asked as he set the bacon on the counter before continuing to put the groceries away.

"Yea, I'll make the bacon, you'll only end up burning it and I'm not in the mood for charcoal." Haruichi stated before smirking towards his shortstop.

"Premium A charcoal thank you." Kuramochi stated.

"Charcoal is charcoal." Haruichi stated while rolling his eyes.

Kuramochi gathered the plastic bags, shoving them under the sink counter as Haruichi shuffled around the cupboard for the frying pan.

"Stick the bacon in the microwave for me?"

"Yes your majesty." Kuramochi stated over zealously.

"At least you know." Haruichi offered with his back to the shortstop.

Kuramochi put the bacon in the microwave, setting it to defrost before heading towards the pinklet with a small smirk. He set his cold fingers under Haruichi's shirt, right onto the sensitive skin of the pinklet's hip.

Haruichi gasped, just barely managing to keep from dropping the pan.

"Yoichi! Your fingers are freezing!" The ex-second baseman shuddered.

"Brilliant deduction 'your majesty', bacon was frozen." Kuramochi said before reaching out towards his pinklet.

Haruichi narrowed his eyes at his shortstop, not trusting him with his cold fingers. Kuramochi chuckled lightly before grabbing Haruichi and pulling him towards him.

"How did the meeting with Kazuya go?"

The air around Haruichi darkened, causing Kuramochi to sigh.

"That good hm?" The shortstop mused.

The microwave made its presence known as the bacon finished defrosting.

"This isn't gonna be an easy case…" Haruichi murmured.

"Kazuya's the best lawyer I know, we're gonna be fine." kuramochi stated with a nod.

"Miyuki's the only lawyer you know." Haruichi stated while raising a brow.

"Cassy doesn't count?" The shortstop asked.

"Mh… didn't think about that."

Kuramochi rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to the ex-second baseman's.

"Don't worry so much. I'm right here, you're not in this alone." The shortstop said before pulling away from his pinklet and retrieving the bacon.

"Did you find the frying pan?"

"I almost dropped it on my toes thanks to a certain someone." Haruichi stated while raising a brow.

"Shouldn't do that." Kuramochi stated with a small smirk as he handed the pack of bacon to his pinklet.

"Brilliant deduction Watson." Haruichi said with fake awe before rolling his eyes.

"I try." Kuramochi said, giving a small shrug of nonchalance. "Ah, there it is." The shortstop than added with a growing smile.

"Where what is?" Haruichi asked.

"Your amazing smile. Stop losing it." Kuramochi murmured before kissing his flustered pinklet once more.

0_0_0_0

"How was practice?" Sawamura asked as he handed his temporary staff a mug of water.

"It was ok. Pitching coach is a demon, I swear. She thinks I can throw all day long without breaking a sweat." Mei stated as he drank the water.

"And here I thought you had stamina." Sawamura stated with a small smirk.

"In game I have all the stamina in the world, sometimes, practice is a whole different question." Mei mumbled before setting the mug back down on the counter. "Busy while I was gone?" The blonde southpaw asked as he made his way to the back.

"Not too bad. I only had a hard time doing the lunch rush alone." Sawamura said with a sheepish smile.

"I knew I should have called in sick." Mei muttered with a small frown.

"What? No way! I was fine, seriously." Sawamura said while waving his hands in front of him.

Mei sighed before grabbing one of the shop's aprons and tying it around his waist.

"So… You and Ericka really hit it off this morning." Sawamura stated with a growing smirk.

Said smirk only grew as the blonde southpaw's cheeks darkened in color.

"We only just met." He muttered.

"You got her number, didn't you?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

Mei's cheeks only got darker and darker.

"I believe you are almost cured of Kazuya's teasing." Sawamura said before the door to the café chimed, signaling a customer's arrival.

"Good afternoon Kaede!" Sawamura called, greeting yet another one of his regulars.

Mei was a blushing mess as Sawamura punched in the older lady's order. The blonde southpaw worked on packing the ordered pastries in a to-go box before offering a tiny smile.

"Have a good day." He said, earning a smiling in return.

"Eijun." Mei then called.

"Hm?" The ex-pitcher turned his way.

"Don't tell Kazuya… about this girl." Mei mumbled quietly.

"This girl has a name Mei. Ericka." Sawamura said before chuckling. "I won't tell him, but he'll find out eventually, y'know?"

"Let's not help him out, 'kay?" The blonde southpaw stated while heaving a sigh. "I think I might really enjoy getting to know her."

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi stood up with his empty plate and brought it over to the sink.

"Alright, grab your shoes." He said as Haruichi's plate slid in on top of his.

"Huh? We're going out? Where to?" The pinklet asked, looking down at his outfit.

"Don't worry, you look fine. Grab a pair of sneakers, let's go." Kuramochi said as he made his way to the front door.

"Are you gonna tell me where we are going?" Haruichi asked while tying his shoes.

"Nope." Kuramochi stated as he grabbed his keys to lock the door.

The drive was silent, save for the soft humming Kuramochi noticed coming from Haruichi.

 _Maybe this is working better than I had hoped for._

The shortstop pulled into a parking lot and Haruichi's eyes brightened up about three shades, pulling a smirk from the shortstop.

"You brought me to a batting cage?" Haruichi asked, the excitement written clear in his features.

"Ah, I donno if you like it, we can go to a movie or someth-"

"No! I wanna go in!" Haruichi exclaimed as Kuramochi parked the car.

The pinklet took his seatbelt off and practically flew out of the car.

"I haven't been to a batting cage in so long!" Haruichi exclaimed happily.

Kuramochi smiled as he opened the trunk, pulling his baseball bag out and slinging it over his shoulder. He closed the trunk and stuck his hand out for Haruichi to take.

"Shall we?" The shortstop asked with a smile.

Haruichi's smile couldn't possibly grow any bigger.

"I love you so much." The pinklet stated as he interlaced his fingers with Kuramochi's.

Once inside, Kuramochi presented a membership card to the person manning the counter before heading over to one of the baseball pitching machines. The batting cages were pretty dead tonight, not that it bugged him. The shortstop pulled a batting helmet from his bag and chucked it at Haruichi before pulling his batting gloves out and handing those over as well.

The pinklet slipped both the helmet and gloves on excitedly before heading over to the rack of offered practice bats. His eyes scrutinized the many different bats. He picked up a couple, assessing weight and length. Each bat seem to be missing something for him.

Kuramochi chuckled lightly as he watched Haruichi agonize over the bats.

"Haruichi." The shortstop called, effectively grabbing the ex-second baseman's attention.

Haruichi turned to watch Kuramochi pull a bat from his bag, and there it was, what all the other bats had been missing.

"I love you so much." Haruichi stated for the second time in under five minutes.

"Over a wooden bat?" Kuramochi asked while chuckling.

"Because of all the thought you put into this." Haruichi murmured as he pressed a chaste kiss on Kuramochi's cheek.

The shorter boy wrapped his fingers around the bat's neck and smiled, nostalgia consuming him. The wooden bat was perfect. The many games he'd played while clutching a bat similar to the one that Kuramochi had just handed him came flooding back as the pinklet pulled the gate open and stepped up to the make-shift plate.

"Ready?" Kuramochi asked as he stood by the machine, card ready to be swiped to activate the machine.

"Yea." Haruichi called, the smile never leaving.

The weight of the bat, the smell of the wood, it all reminded Haruichi of his days playing with the Seido team. The days where he played along his brother, along with all the other upper classmen. The day where he met his best friend. The day he fell for a certain shortstop. The day that he managed to pull a confession from that certain shortstop.

The pitching machine hurled a baseball in his direction, causing Haruichi to step in and swing the bat. His body remembered the action all too well. Those many restless nights he would swing his bat to prove to people that his height didn't have anything to do with the strength he could pack, making itself known in the powerful swing that sent the ball screaming back towards the machine.

"Seems like you still got it eh?" Kuramochi commented from behind him.

Haruichi's grip on the bat tightened as yet another ball was sent hurling towards him. His first game popped into his head. He'd been subbed in as a pinch hitter. He could still remember the roar of the crowd when he'd accomplished what he'd been sent in to do. And then another game came to mind. Ryosuke had bruised his ankle by aggressively sliding into a catcher. Although the point had counter, Ryosuke had buggered his foot up pretty bad and had needed to sit a game or two out. Haruichi was then given the chance to prove to the team that he wasn't just a shadow to his brother's light, but a gem on his own.

"I missed this." The pinklet murmured softly, smile never leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm trying to post this and the previous fic on AO3 and honestly... I can't be bothered anymore. It freaking takes out all my spacers, italics and texts. Like what the helllllllll.**

 **Yea, my little vent.**

 **Thanks for reading and please send me a review, I love reading them!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 12**

"Welcome back Kazuya." Sawamura called as the door to the café opened.

Miyuki looked up with a tired smile, taking in the radiating sun before him. Clara ran from behind his legs, right to behind the counter where Sawamura was completing an order.

The younger blonde threw her arms around her father's legs, squeezing tightly.

Miyuki watched as Sawamura stumbled, the hot drink he was working on swaying in his hands as his eyes widened in surprise. It was as if the scene before him was happening in slow motion. The way that Sawamura lost his footing, the way the steaming, caffeinated drink slipped from his hands, the way Clara retracted her arms as if she'd been burnt, the way Mei had shown up out of nowhere and had caught Sawamura before he fell to the ground.

Miyuki watched as the older blonde even managed to reach out and grab Clara's tiny arm, yanking her towards him to dodge the oncoming steaming, ceramic mess.

He'd be lying if he didn't feel a small tinge of jealousy when he saw Mei's arm wrapped around his ex-pitcher's waist. Or the way he was still holding Clara's arm as the mug shattered on the ground a foot away from the trio. He'd be lying if he even thought that he'd be fast enough to get behind the counter in time to prevent the mess from happening.

Deep down, the ex-catcher knew that Mei would never pull something as downright spiteful as attempt to take his ex-pitcher from him, but even so, he saw red for a slight second before he heard Sawamura speak.

"Clara! What have I said about running around with dangerous equipment and such around?" Sawamura scolded.

Miyuki could tell from the way that Clara's back muscles had tensed that she was near crying, if she wasn't there already.

"I'm sorry." He heard his daughter mumble.

"I'm fine now Mei… You can let go." Sawamura mumbled, glancing up at the blonde behind him.

"Oh! Yea." Mei slowly pulled away from Sawamura, making sure that the other had gathered his bearings again.

Clara ran past the two adults, ripping her arm from Mei's grasp and throwing the door to the living area open before covering the stairs in less than three seconds.

"I'll go talk to her…" Miyuki murmured as he passed by both a stunned Mei and Sawamura.

"Kazuya?" Sawamura asked, stepping towards his partner.

"Hm?" Miyuki hummed, looking over his shoulder.

"How was your day?" The ex-pitcher asked, concern marring his sun kissed features.

"A little tiring. I might go for a nap. I'll see you when you come up?" Miyuki stated, forcing a smile to his face.

He didn't miss the way Sawamura nodded, a frown still covering his features.

0_0_0_0

"I've never seen Kazuya so… vulnerable." Mei stated, wonder lighting up his features.

 _I want to go upstairs and ask him what's up. I want to pull him into my arms and whisper how everything is fine._

Sawamura stared at the door to their private living area longingly.

"Where can a girl get some service over here?"

Sawamura turned back towards his counter, not missing the cold glare Mei had sent towards the group of teenagers that had walked in.

The ex-pitcher forced a smile to his lips as he took the order for the group, as the blonde southpaw put the order together and handed out the to go bags.

"Have a good day." Sawamura called, his business smile in tack.

"Yea. Thanks." The same girl snided before the door fell close behind her.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Mei commented, glare still in tow.

"I get that more than you think. Getting angry about it won't help any." Sawamura stated with a small smile.

"What? Just because you work behind a counter you have to take that shit?" Mei asked, clearly not amused.

"Some people weren't taught what respect is Mei, especially in this day and age unfortunately." The ex-pitcher stated with a shrug.

"I'd be appalled if my daughter ever treated someone with such disrespect. Civil servant or not." Mei grumbled unhappily.

Sawamura only chuckled awkwardly before the two got back to work.

A couple of hours later, Mei was hanging his apron after having cleaned off all the tables and stacked the chairs on top of them.

"Thanks for your help today Mei, I'll send you something by the end of the week." Sawamura said as the other pushed the door open to leave.

"Don't worry about it Eijun, I actually enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow." Mei called before the door fell closed behind him.

 _Tomorrow?... Oh I see. Are you trying to catch Ericka on her breaks?_

Sawamura smiled softly before heading to the back, ready to get started on the dishes.

The ex-pitcher had closed the shop early today, still worried about his ex-catcher's state when he'd come in this afternoon. After the dishes were finished and set aside, Sawamura made his way up the stairs, his bedroom the destination in mind.

Sawamura was clearly stumped when he came up empty. Miyuki hadn't been where he thought he was and the ex-pitcher couldn't help the small bout of anxiety that started eating at him from inside.

He made his way to his daughter's room, feeling slightly guilty for the harsh way he had reprimanded her, after all, she had only wanted to give him a hug.

Upon opening the door before him, he could only smile at the scene before him. Clara laid curled up on her bed, Miyuki's arms wrapped around her as they both slept. Sawamura walked into the room quietly, stopping at the edge of the bed to pull Miyuki's glasses from his face and set them on their daughter's nightstand.

 _Guess dinner's on me tonight eh?_

The ex-pitcher thought as he left the room and pulled the door closed behind him, not wanting to bother the two that were apparently tuckered out from their day.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi chuckled as Kuramochi plopped a piece of his steak into his mouth. Apparently the shortstop's treat didn't stop at the batting cages.

"It's not the funny." Kuramochi murmured, his cheeks definitely splashed with a blush.

"It's your own fault." Haruichi stated, smile still in place as he worked at cutting his own steak.

"How was I supposed to know you were so deceitful?"

"I had to get you to confess somehow!" Haruichi said before plopping a piece of his meal into his mouth.

"You could have confessed to me." Kuramochi stated while raising a brow.

"Wouldn't have been as much fun." Haruichi answered matter of factly.

Haruichi had smiled throughout the entirety of dinner. That smile was still painted across his face as he walked into their home, kicking his shoes off and making his way towards the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Haruichi asked as he opened up Netflix.

Kuramochi smirked, forcing Haruichi to sit up so that he could sit down. The pinklet then leant back into his shortstop's chest, going through the movies displayed in the first category on Netflix.

Kuramochi pressed his lips in the crook his ex-second baseman's neck.

"How upset would you be if this turned into Netflix and Chill?" The shortstop murmured into Haruichi's ear.

"Not as upset as you using that as a pick up line." Haruichi murmured with a small sigh.

"The question is, did it work?" Kuramochi asked before going back to kissing Haruichi's neck.

"Hm, I donno. Continue and you'll definitely find out." Haruichi murmured, turning his neck somewhat to give his shortstop more access.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki awoke to a smell that caused him to sit bolt up. The ex-catcher wondered momentarily why everything was blurry in front of him before he glanced to his side and grabbed his glasses, pushing them onto his face before speed walking towards the private kitchen.

"Are you trying to smoke us out?..." Miyuki murmured, brow raising.

Sawamura jumped, almost dropping the spatula he was using.

"Ah! Kazuya." The pitcher smiled warmly.

"Don't 'ah Kazuya' me. What are you even making?" Miyuki asked as he walked towards the smoked up oven.

"Hot dogs." Sawamura stated with a nod.

"The buns are… black." Miyuki stated as he grabbed the oven mit.

He pulled the oven door open, coughing slightly from the smoke that escaped before chucking the pan onto the oven. The smoke alarm started going off, causing a shriek to sound from down the hall.

"Ah, Clara's up…" Sawamura called over the alarm, chuckling somewhat.

"Turn the alarm off." Miyuki answered with before pushing the window's open.

The ex-catcher than pushed the patio door open, giving the smoke a place to go, other than the rest of the house.

"You could have woken me up." The ex-catcher said after Sawamura had managed to turn the alarm off.

"You were resting, I thought I'd cook dinner for you…" Sawamura murmured, small pout in place.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but we both know that your strengths start and end with pastries." Miyuki said, sighing softly.

"I thought if it was hotdogs I'd be able to do it…"

Miyuki sighed yet again before he went back over to the oven. He checked the oven temperature and blanched.

"Why is it so high?" He asked incredulously.

"I thought it'd cook faster." Sawamura stated before turning away.

"Do you ever do that with your pastries?" The ex-catcher asked, his eye twitching somewhat.

"No, they have specific instructions to follow." Sawamura said matter of factly.

"So does other food." Miyuki huffed as he turned the temperature way down on the oven.

"I didn't know…" Sawamura murmured.

"Clearly." Miyuki stated as he pulled another pan out of the cupboard and set to lathering the buns with butter.

"The house is on fire!" Clara came running into the kitchen. "Or Mimi is cooking?..."

"Nuhuh. Look at daddy." Miyuki said as he checked the oven heat.

The charcoal buns were pushed off the side where no one could be burned by the pan of poisoned, overcooked buns. Miyuki grabbed a pot to put water into before setting it on the stove and setting the temperature to a perfect boiling temp.

He turned back towards Sawamura, his eyes widening somewhat. His ex-pitcher looked like a beaten puppy, biting into his lower lip, his eyes trailing on the ground. The ex-catcher walked towards his ex-pitcher, pulling him into his arms.

"I didn't mean to lash out like that. Sorry." Miyuki murmured, surprising Sawamura slightly. "I had a long day and shouldn't have taken it out on you. Next time you have the need to blow the kitchen up, please come find me."

Despite the heavy tension Sawamura started laughing. The sound pulled a smile from Miyuki as well.

"I guess I'll stick to pastries." The ex-pitcher stated while chuckling.

"Please." Miyuki said with a nod before pulling away.

"I'm sorry you had such a crappy day." Sawamura murmured softly.

"It's not your fault." Miyuki stated with a shrug.

"Nope, but I'm sure I can make it better." Sawamura stated with a coy smile.

Miyuki rose a brow before Sawamura pushed himself up onto his toes and closed the distance between the two of them.

 _Yes. You. Can._

Miyuki wrapped his arms around the ex-southpaw's waist, pulling him closer, flush against his chest.

"We should watch a movie tonight!" Clara exclaimed.

Both Sawamura and Miyuki pulled back eyes wide for a second before the two of them started laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Clara asked while cocking her head.

"Nothing angel. Of course we can watch a movie." Miyuki said as he ruffled the younger blonde's hair.

"Yay!" Clara exclaimed before running into the living room to no doubt sift through her movie collection.

"You forgot she was here, didn't you?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

"Please, I'm not the only one Mr. 'I Can Make It Better'." Miyuki scoffed.

Sawamura merely smirked before pressing yet another kiss on Miyuki's lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**I miss my Ace of Diamonds on Mondays...**

 **I really hope they come up with enough content to put out season 3 soon, I miss Kazuya's teasing and Yoichi's laugh.**

 **Wow I need help *sigh***

 **Thanks for reading and do me a solid, take a couple seconds to send me a review please :D**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 13**

Sawamura was rubbing a soothing pattern in his ex-catcher's back as Clara sat captivated by some sort of Barbie mystical adventure movie that she had decided on.

He must have been doing a good job because Miyuki sighed softly before relaxing even further into his lap. A soft smile graced the ex-pitcher's lips as he glanced down at his ex-catcher.

 _He usually isn't so open with how bad of a day he's had. It's a little weird… And slightly concerning… Even Mei noticed something… Which is definitely weird because usually I'm the only one that can sense these things with Kazuya and that's because I've had years of practice… I wanna ask him, but not with Clara around._

Sawamura glanced to the side, chuckling somewhat as Clara had her eyes half covered with her fingers as she stared at the screen. There was a monster of sorts that was opposing Barbie and company. One in which Clara apparently found menacing.

The ex-southpaw glanced down only to raise a brow.

 _Didn't you already take a nap today?_

Sawamura rolled his eyes playfully before turning back to the screen. His fingers ran through Miyuki's hair at a lazy rhythm.

Clara was a bundle of energy when the credits started rolling.

"Alrighty Angel, go get ready for bed ok?" Sawamura said, softly.

Clara looked over before nodding and running off towards her room. Sawamura looked down at Miyuki before leaning back into the couch.

"Two naps in one day, aren't we lucky? Are you gonna be able to sleep when we head to bed?" The ex-pitcher asked as he woke Miyuki up.

Miyuki murmured something incomprehensible before turning away from Sawamura.

"Common. We're heading to bed." Sawamura said, pushing at Miyuki's sides again.

"'M up…" Miyuki murmured as he sit up, rubbing at his face.

"Good evening Sleeping Beauty." Sawamura stated with a small smirk.

Miyuki pulled his hands away from his face to reveal a raised brow.

"I'm not even gonna ask where that came from." The ex-catcher stated.

"Blame these Barbie movies that I have to watch without you because you pass out on me."

"Are you calling me blonde and plastic? I was pretty sure I looked better than Mei at least." Miyuki stated before sighing loudly.

"First off. Be nice." Sawamura stated while shaking his head. "Second of all. I'm pretty sure I just said you were beautiful. Hm… That sounds even worse after I had to explain it."

Looking back at Miyuki, Sawamura could see the early signs of a smirk immerging and pushed himself off the couch before it had submerged.

"So, you had a pretty shitty day hm?" Sawamura asked as casually as he could muster.

"I mean, it wasn't great." Miyuki divulged.

"No kidding." Sawamura stated while rolling his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Miyuki pushed himself up and walked towards Sawamura, pulling him towards his chest.

"How about…" He lead off, kissing his ex-pitcher softly. "We just head to bed?"

0_0_0_0

Haruichi had a towel hanging loosely around his hips as he dried his hair while Kuramochi brushed his teeth.

"Never thought I'd be investing in a hairdryer." The shortstop stated after wiping his mouth.

"Sleeping with wet hair only leads to a horrid mess in the morning." Haruichi murmured as he set his brush on the counter and shut the hair dryer off. "All done."

"It always looks so soft." Kuramochi stated before a mischievous smirk made its way to his lips.

"Don't you dare." Haruichi warned.

"Sorry, can't hear ya." Kuramochi stated as he ruffled the pinklet's hair.

"Yoichi! It was all brushed!" Haruichi called, hopping up from the counter and running off towards the room.

"You're cornering yourself in the bed. Are you asking for round two?" Kuramochi asked while raising a brow.

"Don't lie, you're spent." Haruichi stated while raising a brow of his own.

"Would you like to bet on that Kominato?" Kuramochi asked as he crawled onto the bed.

"When did Ryosuke show up?" Haruichi asked with an ever growing smirk.

"Are you trying to get me to prove you wrong?" Kuramochi asked as he pressed his lips to his ex-second baseman's collar bone.

"There's a first for everything." Haruihci murmured before lifting his chin to give Kuramochi better access.

Kuramochi merely smirked, continuing to press kisses up along Haruichi's collarbone, neck and then ghosting right above his lips.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Haruichi asked, his smirk only growing.

"Nope, just wanted to see your face before I continued." Kuramochi murmured before claiming his ex-second baseman's lips before he could retort.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura smirked playfully as he shut the door behind him, sauntering towards the bed.

"I put Clara to bed." He stated with a small smile.

"Want a gold star?" Miyuki asked from where he was lying in bed.

"No, but feel free to reward me with something else." The pitcher stated as he hit the lights, shedding the sweats and loose t-shirt he'd worn while watching the movie.

"Oh?" Miyuki asked, clearly interested.

"Mhm." Sawamura stated as he crawled over to his ex-catcher.

Sawamura was always breathless when faced with a Miyuki with no glasses on, though it wasn't to say that his glasses ruined his perfect image.

"Someone's excited." Miyuki stated, the laugh completely evident in his words.

Sawamura put his lips right by his ex-catcher's ear, smirk in place.

"Then do something about it Kazuya."

0_0_0_0

Haruichi groaned when the alarm went off. Kuramochi's arm lay across his chest lazily like most nights.

 _Morning… why am I so tired?..._

"Good morning." Kuramochi murmured before flipping over and snuggling into his pillow.

"Morning." Haruichi stated before sitting up and shutting the alarm off and heading to the washroom.

The pinklet brushed both his hair and his teeth before grabbing his uniform and slipping it on. He then made his way downstairs to make a quick breakfast, wrapping Kuramochi's proportion and sticking it in the fridge before eating his and heading out the door. His mornings followed a strict routine, only broken when Kuramochi got up with him, though that in itself was a rare feat.

Of course, Haruichi didn't mind his boyfriend sleeping in. Hell, he was happy Kuramochi could sleep so easily. Unfortunately for him, sleep had been a pretty difficult feat ever since Watari's blow up.

Haruichi smiled as Clara pulled the door open for him, ruffling the young blonde's hair before heading to the kitchen to find her father and his best friend.

"Ah! Good morning Haruichi, did you figure everything out alright yesterday?" Sawamura asked with a smile.

Haruichi was stumped for a mere second before he remembered that he had taken the day off yesterday on the premises of family business.

"We managed to talk." Haruichi divulged with a small smile.

"Well, at least you managed to talk." Sawamura stated with a small nod.

Haruichi found it increasingly harder and harder to keep his forced smile up as he faced his best friend, and so he turned away, focusing on setting pastries out. Of course, like most things, Murphy 's Law was put into place.

"Ah, good morning Kominato." Miyuki stated as he walked out from the private living area.

"Morning Mimi!" Clara called from beside Sawamura.

Haruichi didn't hate Miyuki, how could he hate his best friend's life partner? No, it wasn't hate, but ever since that… incident in high school, the pinklet couldn't stop picturing the way he had found the team captain that everyone had looked up to. The perfect image everyone strived to accomplish shattered in so many pieces. It was an image that had haunted him for so long, and even now, though to a lesser degree.

"Good morning Miyuki." Haruichi stated, keeping his forced smile up as he turned towards the ex-catcher.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki was sifting through his case files when Cassy came running into his office in a hurry. Her hair was all disheveled as she stopped in front of him, clearly disturbed.

"Good morning Cas-"

"You need to look at this… This is an issue…"

Miyuki felt dread slowly eating its way through his stomach as Cassy handed him a couple papers. His suspicions were further proven when he read the featured tabloid title.

'Kuramochi Yoichi, XXX Team's Number One Shortstop, Is Involved With None Other Than His Partner's Little Brother!?'

Right under the bolded title lay a blown up picture of Kuramochi and Haruichi sharing a kiss at one of the local indoor batting cages.

"Shit…" Miyuki hissed, Cassy's facial features only falling.

"You need to call Yoichi… He's gonna have a lot of press up his ass at practice today…" Cassy stated.

"Son of a bitch…" Miyuki grumbled as he stood up from his seat, grabbing his phone.

It was just hitting eight in the morning and this was what he was hit with. The ex-catcher punched in his best friend's contact info, pressing the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Common Yoichi…. Answer the goddamn phone." Miyuki murmured as he paced the hallway outside of his office.

"Do you know what time it is?!" A voice growled from the other side.

"You better wake up quick. You're sick today, understand? No practice." Miyuki stated.

"What the hell Kazuya?" Kuramochi demanded.

"Someone saw you."

"Saw me what exactly."

"With Kominato. At the batting cages." Miyuki was pinching the bridge between his nose.

The other end of the line got fairly quiet.

"There was a tabloid posted. There's a picture of the two of you kissing. I didn't think I had to tell you to lay low Yoichi." Miyuki stated.

The ex-catcher could already feel a headache starting.

"I can't just run away from the team." Kuramochi murmured.

"You will stay home today. I swear to god Yoichi. The team isn't the only thing you have to worry about. The press is gonna be up your ass. You're taking a sick day if it's the last thing you do." Miyuki stated, clearly worked up.

"Alright. I get it." Kuramochi stated, huffing loudly.

"I gotta call Eijun. Stay at home."

With that, Miyuki ended the call before pressing onto Sawamura's contact and pushing the phone against his ear.

"It must be important if you're calling me… Is everything alright?" The ex-southpaw asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Kominato, let me talk to him." Miyuki stated.

"Uh… Alright… hold on a sec… It's for you apparently. I donno."

Miyuki listened to Sawamura talk, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hello?" Haruichi answered the phone, clearly confused.

"You need to head home. I know it sucks for Eijun, but you can't be in the shop right now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Haruichi asked, his confusion only growing.

"There's a tabloid. You and Yoichi are painted across the cover page. You need to lay low for a while."

The other line was silent once more, only causing to worsen Miyuki's anxious state.

"I can't just leave. Eijun will be short staffed and we've been busy all day."

"I've got it covered. Head home."

Miyuki hung up before his boyfriend's best friend could retaliate. The ex-catcher then punched Mei's contact info in and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Kuramochi's so fucked."

"Yea, noted." Miyuki grumbled into the phone.

"What do you need?" Mei asked.

"Can you cover for Kominato at the café?" The ex-catcher asked.

"I have late practice today, so sure." Mei stated casually.

"Thanks…" Miyuki muttered, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Are you ok Kazuya?" The blonde southpaw asked.

Miyuki's brow twitched at the concern in Mei's voice.

"Fine, head there as soon as you can." The ex-catcher stated.

"Alrighty, sheesh, just asking. Don't overwork yourself." Mei stated before the line went dead.

Miyuki went back into his office, collapsing into his desk chair and staring at the ceiling. The ex-catcher chucked his phone onto the desk, not even bothering to watch where it landed. The tabloid Cassy had brought to him lay scattered on his desk.

 _Fuck. Fuck… Fuck!_


	14. Chapter 14

**KAY SO.**

 **I donno. I'm really energetic but like super tired too...**

 **You're contradicting yourself madam writer.**

 **yes. Yes I know.**

 **Okie. Lemme just say it here even though none of you care.**

 **This guy... who is adorable as fuck, sorta kinda became my boyfriend and he just told me he likes me a lot and I feel really warm.**

 **Gah! I'm 19 acting like a 13 who just found her first crush. SOS XD**

 **Enjoy the chappie, send me a review,**

 **MY GUEST REVIEWERS**

 **You guys send me Essays and I love reading them!**

 **I cant reply and that makes me sad but you guys are awesome.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 14**

Mei pushed the door to the café open with a smile on his face.

"I've come to relieve you of your duty Kominato." Mei called, his voice holding a sort of elegance that was soon squashed by the level of depression that surrounded the counter. "Oi, Oi… This is a café, you can't be acting all depressed…" The blonde southpaw stated while glancing between both Haruichi and Eijun.

"I'm sorry Eijun… I'll… I donno when I can come into work again… Just to be on the safe side… I want to take a couple of holiday days…" The pinklet murmured, his somber mood only darkening.

Mei was more disturbed by how dark Sawamura's aura was. The once always energetic café owner had a menacing aura that practically screamed the intent to kill. His fringe hid his golden eyes from view, scaring Mei even further.

"I know I'm not the brightest, but for you guys to just…." The ex-southpaw led off.

Mei was caught off guard, along with Haruichi as Sawamura looked up, tears pooling in the eyes that Miyuki gushed so much about.

"I thought best friends were supposed to trust each other… Not keep secrets from one another…" Sawamura trailed off. "You can have your days off."

Sawamura wiped at his face, desperately trying to hide the hurt that was marring his usual elegant, greeting smile.

"I need a couple minutes. Be safe on your way home."

Mei could just tell from the way the pinklet was barely holding himself up that he wanted to reach towards his supposed best friend, wanted to somehow console him, but how could one do that when he had so much going wrong at the same time?

0_0_0_0

Miyuki couldn't sit still. Every time he sat down in his desk chair and attempted to read a file to help for his case, his leg would start bouncing, or his fingers would drum at the bottom of the keyboard.

"Goddammit!" He hissed as he leant back into his chair, no progression coming for the four hours that he'd tried to attempt work.

"I see you're being productive."

The ex-catcher nearly jumped out of his skin when someone spoke from his door.

"There's no way you could have prevented it, stop working yourself up Miyuki."

Miyuki looked towards the door, not all too pleased to see one of the upper classmen he used to play baseball with many years back.

"You're not angry at all?"

"Are you kidding?" Ryosuke asked as he pulled the door behind him. "Someone called my little brother a faggot, along with the boy that he's affiliated with, who, in retrospect, should have hit the bastard a little harder. Amnesia would have been a good card to be holding at this point."

Miyuki smirked despite himself. Ryosuke always had a roundabout way of looking at things, no matter how impossible the outcome seemed.

"If Yoichi hadn't hit him, I would have." Ryosuke said after a short bout of silence.

"The two of you are making my life a living hell."

"Guilty as charged. What are you planning on doing about the Tabloid?" The pinklet asked as he took a seat in front of Miyuki's desk.

"It's a breach of their personal rights… It's weak, but it's something… I'm willing to bet my life's savings that neither Yoichi nor Kominato offered their consent in publishing the article."

"What about the case against Watari?" Ryosuke asked while raising a brow.

"Working progress…" Miyuki stated as he lifted his glasses to rub the space between his eyes.

"The assault charge is killing just about any fighting chance we have… isn't it?"

"No… It's just making it really hard to solidify an argument." Miyuki murmured as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Wanna hear my take, maybe I can shed some light onto the situation, tell you something that Yoichi and Haruichi haven't mentioned?" Ryosuke offered.

"Your phone." Miyuki stated, the sudden thought occurring him.

The ex-catcher knew how preemptive the second baseman could be when faced with a problem.

"Yes, it is one of the reasons I wanted to pass by..." Ryosuke said thoughtfully as he reached towards his pocket.

Miyuki's eyes widened as the second baseman set the cellphone on his desk, play button anticipating his touch.

"Are you serious?" The ex-catcher asked, hope rising from within him.

"Only the last bit."

"I couldn't give two shits if it's three seconds as long as it has something good." Miyuki stated. "And you waited this long to show this to me?"

"I'm a busy man Miyuki."

"Too busy to solve your brother's case?"

"I wanted to make sure it would do more good than harm." Ryosuke stated before leaning back into his chair.

Miyuki leant over and hit the play button on Ryosuke's phone.

"That boy has tainted you! He's ruined your career!"

There was a pause in the recording, as if to let the mere thought that this conversation actually happened sink into the listener's head.

"He's blackmailing you, isn't he? It's some joke, there's no way you'd get into bed with a faggot. Right? I'm right? Right?!"

The ex-catcher's jaw set at the fairly sensitive topic.

"I.. Uh.. I.."

Miyuki identified Haruichi's voice almost instantly.

"I'm coming over. Watari and I have some matters to discuss."

Ryosuke's dark tone filled the recording next.

"Y-Yea.. ok."

There was a slight choppiness to the recording before Kuramochi's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"What? Because I'm happy?! Am I not allowed to be happy Watari!?"

"Find a woman to be happy with!"

There was shuffling and a cry to be heard.

"Yoichi!"

Miyuki picked up on Ryosuke calling out to the yelling shortstop, the voices getting louder and louder as his device got closer.

"You've lost your mind! Thank god Ryosuke showed up! Look at this savagery! This is what happens when you don't follow the social norm!"

"Shut up, or I'll let him go."

"Let me go! I'll kill him. You don't know what he said."

"I heard him."

"Wait… How long have you been here?"

"Two minutes."

"Then you didn't hear-"

"Yoichi. I was on the phone with Haruichi."

"Did you hear… All of that?"

Miyuki could almost feel the pain from those six words his best friend uttered.

"But, I'm fine. It didn't bug me all that much…Don't worry."

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were home."

"This is-"

"Shut up."

Miyuki heard Ryosuke cut the sports agent off.

"I'll press charges!"

"Be my guest. On another note, you're fired, I don't need an agent who can't keep up with the ages Watari. Now get the fuck out of my house. Now."

Miyuki leant back into his chair, heaving a fairly heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you actually managed to record that."

"Most people have the unfortunate displeasure of underestimating me." Ryosuke stated before taking his phone back. "I'll email this to you." The second baseman stated as his fingers danced across the screen.

"Please… I need to dissect it when I have more time."

0_0_0_0

Mei kept glancing towards the ex-pitcher that was working at the cash. Haruichi had left long ago and Sawamura was back to smiling like nothing was bothering him. The southpaw knew better though. He'd seen it. When Sawamura thought no one was looking, the smile would drop and a heart shattering frown would take its place.

"Oi! Mei!"

Mei snapped out of his reverie, offering Sawamura an apologetic smile as he focused.

"You look a little out of it, everything ok?"

"Hm? Yea. I was wondering, there's gonna be this little fundraiser at the park I usually play at. It's for kids. There'll be bouncy castles and such. Would you mind if I brought Clara along tonight?"

 _I have a feeling you're gonna wanna talk to Kazuya, and having Clara outta the house while you do so will probably be one of the better ideas I've had…_

"Huh? Are you sure?.. Won't you be really busy?" The ex-pitcher asked while raising a brow.

"Nah." Mei said with a goofy grin. "Plus, walking around with Clara holding my hand appeals to the press." The blonde southpaw stated.

"Are you using my daughter for good press?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

"Me? Why I never…" Mei lead off, his expression clearly exaggerated.

Sawamura chuckled lightly before nodding. Mei smiled at gaining a laugh from the ex-pitcher.

"Yea, I'm sure she'd love that." Sawamura stated.

"I'll pick her up from school after practice." Mei stated with a nod.

"Pick whom up? I see your interest doesn't stop at one girl."

Mei's whole face was engulfed with shock as Sawamura turned towards the counter, hiding a giggle behind his hand. Ericka stood behind the counter, disapproving look set on Mei before she turned away.

"No, no. It's not what you think." Mei stated, lifting his hands in front of himself as he tried to deny the assumption made.

"Good morning Ericka." Sawamura stated.

"Morning Eijun. I see you've got the player working again today." Ericka stated while raising a brow of her own.

"Yup, it's hard finding good help nowadays." The ex-pitcher stated dramatically.

"Eijun!" Mei hissed.

"I'm kidding." Sawamura joked. "He's taking Clara to an event tonight."

Ericka smiled before turning towards the professional baseball player.

"Oh! You're babysitting." She stated matter of factly.

"I don't really think of it as babysitting…" Mei stated before shrugging.

"She's so out of your league Narumiya." Ericka stated with a taunting smirk.

"I'm gonna 'accidently' drop something really toxic into your drink." Mei threatened.

"No you won't." Sawamura called as he punched in Ericka's order, it never changed.

"Eijun has my back." Ericka said while sticking her tongue out.

"You're as bad as Kazuya."

"I donno. Miyuki's pretty hot. That's a roundabout way of telling me I'm attractive, isn't it?" Ericka asked while smirking.

"Scratch that, worse than Kazuya." Mei murmured as he set the drink on the counter.

"Aw, so kind." Ericka taunted.

"So." Mei stated before clearing his throat. "Did you maybe… wanna..." He lead off, his cheeks darkening somewhat.

"Spit it out Mei, you can do it." Ericka stated.

"Never mind." Mei said stubbornly.

"Aw, no way!" Ericka whined.

"You lose out." Mei stated before turning away.

"You know you wanna ask."

"I did."

"You still wanna."

"Nope."

"Fine." Ericka drawled, turning away from the counter.

"Come to XXX park tonight." Mei called as the girl reached for the door.

"Who said you could order me around blondie?" Ericka called.

"I'll see you tonight." Mei called as the door fell closed behind her, smile dancing across his lips.

"Look at you all grown up. I'm so proud." Sawamura stated as he wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Fuck off." Mei stated with a small smirk.

"Take care of her or you might just find something toxic in your next Americano." Sawamura stated with a nod.

"What are you, her father?" Mei chastised.

"I am to one of the girls you're taking out, need I remind you? Don't make Clara a third wheel on your date…" Sawamura murmured before shaking his head.

"No worries, she'll be too busy playing on the toys to even notice." Mei stated before flashing a grin.

"She knows Ericka at least." Sawamura stated with a small smile, feeling more at ease.

"You guys know everyone at this point." Mei stated while rolling his eyes.

"If the business is good, the business is good." Sawamura said, nodding happily.

"Alrighty then." Mei answered while raising a brow.

"I honestly hope you enjoy your date. Don't keep Clara out too late. Should I give you some money for her dinner?"

Mei rolled his nose up at Sawamura's words.

"How cheap do you think I am?"

"Do you actually want me to answer that?..."

"You wound me Eijun."

"Get back to work." The ex-pitcher stated with a huff.

"Everyone's seated and eating…" Mei trailed off.

Sawamura smiled innocently before handing Mei a cloth and spray bottle with chemicals inside.

"Have fun. Make sure to check the bathrooms."


	15. Chapter 15

**I opened up facebook this afternoon after work and it's all**

 **'It's [your piece of shit of a cheating ex]'s birthday, you should send him birthday wishes!'**

 **and I'm sitting here like "Yea, I'll get right on that."**

 **LOL**

 **OMG GUYS**

 **I have a request :o**

 **are any of my readers artists? I really want some fanfic art for this fic or the one before it (coping with it all)**

 **If you're interested, direct message me on here and I'll give you my kik and we can chat.**

 **Draw your fav scenes!**

 **I'll post them on my instagram :D, which, is the same username as here (anime4us)**

 **Thanks for reading and leave me a review!**

 **anime4us**

 **Chapter 15**

"I can understand why you didn't tell him… But I mean, this is Sawamura we're talking about, he'll get over it." Kuramochi murmured, rubbing small circles into Haruichi's back.

The afore mentioned pinklet was busy intertwining his fingers and pulling them apart, a tick showing just how worked up he was.

"You don't understand… I've never been the reason that Eijun's cried Yoichi. I feel horrible…" Haruichi murmured.

"Then you should call him and talk." Kuramochi stated.

"He thinks I belittled him… He's not gonna wanna talk to me."

"You know… You said that he was surprised when you told him right? That means Kazuya kept it from him as well."

Haruichi looked up at Kuramochi before grimacing.

"That idiot…" Kuramochi murmured.

0_0_0_0

"I'm heading to practice. Are you sure you've got everything covered?" Mei called as he hung up the café's apron and grabbed his bag.

"Yup. It hasn't been too busy the last couple of hours. Take care of the girls." Sawamura stated while waving.

"Will do. I'll see you later." Mei called with a wave before the door fell closed behind him.

Sawamura let his forced smile fall before pulling his phone out and typing out a quick message to Miyuki.

'Mei's picking Clara up from school'

The ex-pitcher clicked send before shoving the device back into his pocket. The front door chimed, forcing his smile back into place as a customer made their way to the counter.

"Good afternoon!" Sawamura called.

0_0_0_0

Not for the first time that day, Miyuki nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone went off. The ex-catcher reached for his phone, smiling softly when his ex-pitcher's name danced across the screen. If there was one thing to look forward to at the end of a shitty day, it was heading home to see both Sawamura and Clara smiling at him.

'Mei's picking Clara up from school'

Miyuki cocked his head slightly. There was something missing from the message. He loved getting messages from Sawamura during the day because they'd usually end with an encouraging message of sorts. Sometimes a simple 'I Love you' or 'Have a great rest of the day!' but today's message held nothing of the sort and it left Miyuki feeling sort of disappointed.

'Is everything alright?'

The ex-catcher quickly typed out. He stared at the message for a while, wondering if he was reading into the message too much.

 _If it's nothing, he'll send back an overzealous message about how alright he is. No harm done either way._

Miyuki hit the send button before looking back at the computer. He hit the play button, listening to a snippet of Ryosuke's recording as he continued to write notes on the notebook in front of him.

 _I wonder how many times Yoichi hit Watari…_

The ex-catcher shook his head before focusing back on the recording.

 _I have proof on verbal abuse… but I also have proof of Yoichi's assault… Talk about a double edged sword._

Miyuki's attention was grabbed when his phone went off, signaling the arrival of his anticipated text. The ex-catcher opened the text and rose a brow.

'Fine.'

Miyuki couldn't fight off his suspicions.

 _Everything is definitely not fine…_

The ex-catcher pressed his phone to his ear. The phone rang twice before going straight to voicemail. Miyuki's eyes widened in disbelief.

 _He hung up on me?_

The ex-catcher pulled the phone away from his ear just as a text message came in.

'I'm working Kazuya.'

 _He's definitely pissed at me for something._

'You could answer my call.'

'Don't you have work to do?'

Miyuki hadn't even realized that his foot was tapping at the floor at an increasingly faster and faster pace.

'I have a couple minutes.'

The ex-catcher sent.

'I don't.'

Miyuki's brow twitched with annoyance as the messages came in.

'If you have time to answer my texts you can answer my phone calls.'

The ex-catcher huffed before setting his phone down and looking back at his screen. The fact that his phone didn't chime with a new text throughout the rest of the afternoon didn't go unnoticed.

0_0_0_0

"I can't believe people are stalking us." Haruichi murmured as he flopped down in the couch.

Kuramochi pressed his lips together.

 _If it weren't for me… This could be a the perfect relationship… No popularity bullshit, no paparazzi input… Just life the way we wanted it… Is that too much to ask for?_

"I need to do something to occupy myself before I explode…" Haruichi murmured before sitting up. "I'll make dinner. Let's have chicken… no… hamburgers? Fish? What do you want?" The pinklet ask, his nerves leaking through his voice.

"To be happy? To make a choice without worrying about the world shitting all over it?" Kuramochi murmured, not realizing it was out loud until he took in Haruichi's shocked expression.

 _Shit._

"Hamburgers sound great, want me to help?" The shortstop asked, forcing a smile to his face.

"Yoichi…"

"Did you want a cheeseburger?" The shortstop asked as he stood and made his way towards the kitchen.

Haruichi reached out towards the shortstop, grabbing his arm as he passed by him.

"I'm sorry." The pinklet murmured.

"What for?" Kuramochi asked, eyes widening at the sudden confrontation.

"I've been so wrapped up in my own world that I forgot you were experiencing the same thing I was… probably worse… and all I've done is fall apart and have you console me…" Haruichi murmured before pressing his lips together.

"Haruichi, it's ok-"

"No it's not. I'm here for you too, ok?" The pinklet said, looking up at his shortstop with determination.

Kuramochi sighed before smiling. He reached for Haruichi, pulling him into his arms.

"I'm fine. We're here for each other." The shortstop murmured.

There was a bout of absolute silence before Haruichi broke it with soft laughter.

"That was really cheesy." He stated.

"I was going for romantic but never mind I suppose." Kuramochi stated, blush taking over his cheeks.

Haruichi smiled softly, pecking his shortstop's cheek before pulling away, interlacing his fingers within Kuramochi's to pull him into the kitchen.

"Can you start on the hamburger?" The ex-second baseman asked.

"Mhm." Kuramochi murmured, pulling his hand away from Haruichi to start on making the patties.

"Are you pouting?" Haruichi called with a small laugh.

"No…" Kuramochi stated, not looking back at the shorter boy.

"I love you." Haruichi said as he pulled ingredients from the fridge.

"I love you too." Kuramochi said back, the blush still inhabiting his features.

0_0_0_0

"Uncle Mei?" Clara asked while cocking her head.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing?" Mei asked, smiling happily.

Clara glanced back at her table before forcing a smile to her face.

"Mimi is working late tonight?" She asked.

Mei's smile faltered somewhat.

 _She avoided answering that question… Not that I'm complaining, but I usually get a hug when I pick her up._

"Actually, I'm taking you out with… A friend of mine." Mei stated with a small smile.

"Are daddy and Mimi coming?" Clara asked.

"Nope, just you, me and Ericka." Mei stated as he took the pen from the daycare guardian. "Thanks." He stated before looking back towards the younger blonde.

"You know Ericka?!" Clara called, the awaited genuine smile lighting up her features. "She's so nice!"

"I get called Uncle Mei but you don't call her Auntie Ericka?" Mei asked while chuckling.

"Why would I call her Auntie Ericka?... She's one of daddy's customers." Clara asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind." Mei stated as he set the pen down. "Have a good day." The professional baseball player called as Clara slipped her hand into his.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked excitedly.

"There's a small fair going on at the park I usually play at." Mei explained as Clara gathered her things.

"You're taking me to a fair?!" The younger girl exclaimed.

"That's the plan." Mei stated with a huge grin.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki couldn't feel any more stand offish as he walked into the café. The 'We're closed' sign sat on the door and it was barely even five in the evening. The café was cleaned to near perfection, meaning that it had been closed for at least two hours now. The ex-catcher glanced around, wondering just where his ex-pitcher was.

He made his way to the back of the café, taking the stairs up into the private living area.

"I'm home." He called, glancing around.

When no one answered it only made Miyuki's anxiety that much worse. He set his brief case down, kicking his shoes off before making his way down the hall. There were no signs of Clara being home from school, no signs of Mei being a hindrance while Sawamura worked, and honestly, it only served to make Miyuki even more nervous.

"Eijun?" The ex-catcher called.

There was no answer, but as he made his way down the hallway, he heard his bedroom door open. Miyuki's muscles tensed at the fear of the unknown before the person he was looking for stepped out of the room.

"If you were home you could have said something." Miyuki stated, sighing in relief.

When his ex-pitcher didn't answer him, he focused his attention on him, only to be attacked by a rather harsh glare.

 _I definitely pissed him off… by doing what though? I have no idea…_

"What's wrong?" The ex-catcher asked.

"I didn't think you'd keep things from me after the promise we made so many years back." Sawamura stated before pushing right by Miyuki.

The ex-catcher was absolutely flabbergasted by his ex-pitcher's attitude.

"Wha- Keep what from you?" Miyuki spun on his heel, heading right after the pitcher.

"So you're gonna act like it doesn't matter then? Both you and Haruichi must really think of me as an idiot eh?" Sawamura stated as he bent down to grab his shoes.

"Kominato? Wait. What are you talking about?" Miyuki's mind was definitely going into absolute overdrive.

"It's fine Kazuya. If you're gonna treat me like an idiot, at least have the decency to hide all the loose ends." The ex-pitcher stated as he tied his shoes.

"Eijun, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Miyuki exasperated.

"The fact that our best friends have been smacked with a lawsuit by the incredibly homophobic sports agent that was working for Kuramochi just happened to escape you? How about the fact that you're working as their lawyer? Did that happen to just escape you as well?" Sawamura demanded, his jaw set with anger.

Miyuki stared at his partner wide eyed.

"I just didn't have the chan-"

"Didn't have the chance to tell me? How about last night when I asked you why your day had been so shitty?" Sawamura threw Miyuki's words right back into his face.

"Listen Eijun-"

"No, you listen Kazuya. A relationship works both ways. You have to trust your partner for it to work, and right about now, the trust that I had for you a seriously dwindling." Sawamura stated as he pulled the door open.

Miyuki felt his chest tighten.

"Wait, where are you going?" His voice was soft as he asked.

"Out. I'm probably not coming back home tonight. Neither is Clara." Sawamura stated as he headed down the stairs.

"Hold on! What do you mean that you aren't coming home?" Miyuki demanded, following after his ex-pitcher.

"Pretty sure I was speaking English Kazuya." Sawamura drawled as he hefted a bag onto his back.

Miyuki hadn't even noticed the bag when he'd walked in.

"I know you're upset, but we can talk about it." Miyuki pressed.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" Sawamura asked, turning to look at his ex-catcher.

Miyuki took in the hurt that was mixed into the golden eyes he loved so much.

"Why does it take the earth shattering around you to finally realize what you had Kazuya?" Sawamura demanded.

Miyuki opened his mouth, but no noise came from his throat.

"That's what I thought." Sawamura said before the door fell shut behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**WORKING FOR A LIVING IS HELL :D**

 **Omg next chapter, I'm gonna reply to last week's replies, I always do, unless you're a guest and I don't have the option ;P**

 **Which, by the way, you should send me reviews, they make my day.**

 **omg Kabenari is amazing! watch it!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **Chapter 16**

The earth was shattering around him.

Miyuki honestly had no idea how long he'd been staring out the glass window that was part of the café's door. Sawamura was long gone, where, the ex-catcher had no clue.

 _Why does it take the earth shattering around you to finally realize what you had Kazuya?_

Miyuki winced, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

 _Why is he so upset? I… I just didn't tell him about one of my cases… It's just a case. What does that have to do with our relationship?!_

Miyuki could feel the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's just a fucking case so why does it matter so much?" He growled to no one in particular.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi brought his hamburger to his mouth, nibbling on it before setting it down.

"You need to eat." Kuramochi stated while raising a brow.

"I should call Eijun." The pinklet lead off.

Kuramochi leaned to his side to check the clock on the stove before shaking his head.

"This is the time that Kazuya usually gets home, eat for now."

Kuramochi nearly dropped the burger in his hand when his phone started screaming with a call.

"It hasn't stopped all day…" Haruichi stated with a sigh.

"I have to leave it on in case of emergency." Kuramochi stated with a sigh as he set his burger back onto the plate. "Plus, it's Kazuya…" Kuramochi's words died out as the confusion made its way into his features.

Haruichi brought his burger back to his lips as the shortstop brought the phone to his ear.

"What's up Kazuya?"

"If Eijun passes by, do you mind telling him to come home?"

Kuramochi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Woa, start over. What?"

Haruichi set his burger down, his muscles visibly tensing, though going unnoticed by his shortstop.

"It's fine. I'm just asking if you see him-"

"That does not sound 'fine' Kazuya. What the hell does that mean?" Kuramochi asked.

"It's just a small fight-"

"He left the house over a 'small fight'?"

"Yoichi, I just want you to send him home if you see him…"

 _Kazuya literally sounds like hell._

"What happened?"

"I just told you." Miyuki answered before sighing.

"No, you said to send him home if we see him, nothing about what happened." The shortstop stated, clearly unamused.

"He just got upset."

"Clearly. Because you didn't tell him about our case."

There was a silence before Kuramochi spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell him about it?"

"It's not like I was hiding it from him, ok?!" Miyuki snapped. "I just never got around to telling him. And it was probably better that way ok?! He's already jumpy because of Clara's teacher, there's no need to add more gas to the bloody fire." The ex-catcher continued.

"Wait. What happened with Clara's teacher?" Kuramochi asked, clearly lost.

There was a loud groan from Miyuki's end of the phone.

"She had an opinion about Clara having two fathers." Miyuki grumbled.

"Speaking of Clara. Where is she?" Kuramochi asked.

There was another short silence before Miyuki's voice came back.

"Eijun says that she's not coming home tonight." The ex-catcher stated, his voice almost hitting a whisper.

"It's that bad?..." Kuramochi asked, astonishment lighting up his features.

"Apparently it is!" Miyuki snapped. "What the fuck!? It's a goddamn case."

"That's my goddamn case thank you very much." Kuramochi huffed.

"I need to go blow some steam. If you see him-"

"I'll send him home. Don't do anything stupid Kazuya."

"Yea." Miyuki stated before cutting the line.

Haruichi had a frown plastered on his lips, tears swimming in his eyes. Kuramochi's eyes widened as he turned towards his pinklet, taking the sight in.

"Look at what I did. Apparently it's not enough that someone's messing with our relationship, I have to drag others down with me." Haruichi murmured while putting his face in his hands.

Kuramochi was dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before he quickly pocketed his phone and put his arms around Haruichi.

"Miyuki and Sawamura have been through a lot… They'll make it through this…" The shortstop murmured. "And our relationship isn't going anywhere, I promise you that much."

0_0_0_0

Mei was shell shocked when a certain brunet made his appearance at the park. The younger blonde looked up at him with a curious look before following his line of sight.

"Daddy!" Clara called, her features lighting up.

"Oh look, it seems as though Eijun has come to pick up your date." Ericka stated with an innocent smile.

"Damn it." Mei sighed.

Ericka looked up with slight shock before cocking her head.

"Two things." The blonde southpaw said with a sigh. "Kazuya and Eijun just fought. Also my cover story about you being Clara's babysitter is totally down the drain." Mei muttered.

"Woa. Babysitter?" Ericka asked while raising a brow.

"Tabloids Ericka. Crazy people be everywhere." The blonde southpaw stated before contorting his features.

Ericka let a small bout of laughter leave her lips.

"Aw, you really do care Blondie." She stated before bringing a piece of cotton candy to her lips.

Mei's eyes follow the sweet treat, watching as some of it disintegrated on her lips.

 _Focus, Eijun's here._

The blonde southpaw shook his head somewhat before standing.

"We should at least go see what's up." He stated.

"Oh yea, didn't you say he just fought with Miyuki? How can you even tell?" Ericka asked.

"Well, if that look on his face didn't tell you, I would hope seeing a bag on his back did." Mei stated as he nodded towards the ex-pitcher.

He watched as Ericka's eyes widened in understanding.

"Then it's bad." She murmured as she watched Sawamura paint a smile across his lips for Clara's sake.

"Well… It's not good." Mei murmured.

"Hey Mei. Ericka."

"What's up Eijun?" Mei asked while Ericka simply smiled.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Wanna come with me Clara?" Ericka asked with a smile.

"Ok!" The younger blonde stated, retracting her hand from Sawamura's and running over to catch up with Ericka.

"I'm really sorry about this… But I need a place to crash for the night."

"I don't really mind, but don't you think that you should go back and talk to Kaz-"

Mei was cut off as his phone shrilled. He pulled it out, noticing Miyuki's name staring right back at him.

 _Awkward._

Sawamura snatched his phone from his, hitting the 'End Call' button.

"Sorry, he can wait. I need somewhere to crash, was that a yes?"

Mei pressed his lips together before sighing.

"I mean, I'm not gonna make you sleep in the streets…" Mei murmured.

"Clara can share a room with me…" Sawamura murmured.

"Woa. You took Clara out of the house too?" Mei asked while raising a brow.

"It's the weekend, I'm closing the shop for it as well." Sawamura stated.

"That's not what I asked. Don't you think this is gonna really fuck with Kazuya?"

"I need some space." Sawamura stated.

"But you're taking his kid away from him Eijun. You just up and ripped out about sixty percent of the reason he gets up in the morning." Mei stated, his blue eyes burning with an intensity that rarely showed outside of a ball game.

"You know that. I know that. Do you think he knows that?" Sawamura asked as he handed Mei his phone back.

"Don't go getting all philosophical with me Eijun. I don't think you understand the gravit-"

"Can we stay with you or not Mei?" Sawamura asked, his eyes hidden behind his fringe.

Mei's eyes widened at how intensely Sawamura was taking the situation.

"Of course you can stay but-"

"Daddy! Where's Mimi?" Clara asked, running back with a milkshake of sorts in her hands.

"We're sleeping over at Uncle Mei's tonight." Sawamura stated with a smile, deliberately changing the conversation topic.

"Really?!" Clara asked excitedly. "I have to go home and get my teddies and my toothbrush." The younger blonde stated as she ticked things off with her tiny fingers.

"I already packed everything for you angel." Sawamura said with a small smile.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you excited Uncle Mei?!" Clara asked, her blue eyes shining.

Mei looked down at the girl before smiling.

"Of course I am." He stated.

 _How can you tell a five year old girl that her daddy and Mimi are fighting and that daddy up and left?... Fuck._

0_0_0_0

Miyuki pulled his phone from his ear in absolute disbelief when the dial tone could be heard.

"What the fuck Mei?!" The ex-catcher growled.

Miyuki's nerves were shot to hell. The stress from his best friend's case along with the stress of losing his supposed life time partner and daughter was far more weight than he could carry. Just last night he'd been holding his ex-pitcher in his arms, what happened?

 _You kept things from him. Again._

Miyuki cursed the small voice in the back of his head.

"It was just a fucking case." He growled, though it held little to no malice.

 _And yet you still kept it from him. Like you wanted to keep Clara's problematic teacher from him._

Miyuki collapsed onto the living room couch, feeling the world crumbling around him.

 _Sounds like high school all over again. What else are you hiding hm?_

The malice coming from that voice shocked him.

 _Is there anything else you want to confess to while you're already here?_

Miyuki stared up at the ceiling. How many nights had it been since he had actually had a full night's rest.

 _You're closing everything in again._

Miyuki's jaw clenched as the voice continued.

 _Just like high school._

"Shut up." The ex-catcher grumbled before turning onto his side.

 _Are we just gonna hit the replay button?_

"Shut. Up."

 _We are, aren't we Kazuya?_

"Fuck off!" Miyuki brought his hands up to his ears, trying to block the voice out, but how could one block out a voice coming from his own head?

 _I'm sure that's exactly what you want to do. No one's there to witness it. Just cover it up. It's not like it'd even be noticed._

"Fuck you. Fuck off. Leave me alone." Miyuki murmured.

 _Common Kazuya. Isn't this exactly what you were waiting for? No one to witness the sin you want to commit. It worked in high school, why wouldn't it work now?_

"Enough!" Miyuki yelled so loud his voice went hoarse.

The ex-catcher sat up and left the room, feeling chocked in the atmosphere. Miyuki clenched and unclenched his fingers, trying to expend the nervous energy his body had accumulated.

0_0_0_0

"One Night." Mei said as he leant up against the doorway to his very own guest bedroom.

He watched as Sawamura turned a look over his shoulder. Clara was in the washroom, splashing around in the 'HUGE' tub Mei had adorned his bathroom with. The bubbles were absolutely endless.

"Then you go back and talk to Kazuya." Mei continued.

"You're acting like a doting parent Mei." Sawamura murmured as he pulled out PJs for his daughter.

"No, I'm just not letting you run away from your problems."

"I'm not running from my problems." Sawamura scoffed.

Mei gave the ex-pitcher a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"I'm not. I'm teaching him a lesson." The ex-pitcher stated while puffing out his cheeks.

"What's that? That if he's not perfect you don't want him?"

Even Mei himself was startled by how sharp his words were. Sawamura's eyes widened as the words sank in. The blonde southpaw almost wanted to take the words back, thinking them to be way too harsh.

The ex-pitcher opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Mei sighed softly before pushing himself off the doorway.

"Nobody's perfect Eijun. You need to talk to him before he self-destructs. Under all that sarcastic, Kazuya can be rather…" Mei trailed off.

"I'm well aware." Sawamura stated before looking away.

"One night." Mei repeated, eyes not wavering as they locked with golden ones.

"Fine." The ex-pitcher murmured, eyes ripping away from the sharp look.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so.**

 **I have some news.**

 **I want to continue this series. but I have two big ideas.**

 **I was thinking of writing a college AU that shows all our lovable idiots going through college (obviously)**

 **and then there was my idea of doing Clara in high school.**

 **of course, after this fic, I'm gonna take a short break from this series and write on a different timeline,**

 **of course, it'll be MiyuSawa but I'm thinking of also sticking RyoKura and FuruHaru. We shall see :D**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 17**

Miyuki sat up with a horrid gasp, drenched in his own sweat. The room was way too warm. It was too hot to breathe. He took gasping breaths but it wasn't helping. How did people breathe again? The ex-catcher ripped his shirt from over his head and tossed it to the ground before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. His chest was raising much too fast, his heart screaming in protest against his ribcage.

Miyuki knew this feeling all too well, though it didn't make it any less scary. To boot, he usually had Sawamura next to him, helping him through it. The ex-catcher tried to calm his heartbeat, closing his eyes.

 _It's ok Kazuya, deep breathes._

Miyuki put his head between his legs, forcing himself to take deep breathes. He felt the air scratching across his throat uncomfortably.

 _That's it babe. Deep breathes._

The ex-catcher almost felt Sawamura's fingers ghosting over his back, rubbing soothing circles like he usually would.

 _I'm right here. Clara is down the hall watching that TV show she loves so much._

Miyuki loved the way that Sawamura could set everything out before him like that. Panic could make one delusional. It could make one forget the simplest things, even if they'd happened mere seconds before.

 _She told me that you let her blast her favorite song on the radio today on the way home. She said she could even hear you singing that last note with her too._

Miyuki's fingers dug into his thighs as his heart rate started to go back to normal.

 _Didn't you kick ass in that case today? I saw it on the news while you were busy making super._

Miyuki felt Sawamura's fingers ghosting through his hair, soothing him in his own way.

The ex-catcher sat up, rubbing his fingers over face as the image melted away, leaving him surrounded by a dark, quiet and empty room.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura stared at the digital clock that seemed to make time go extremely slow. Clara was sprawled out beside him, her chest rising and falling with each deep breathe that sleep brought her. Who wouldn't be sleeping at 1:57 in the morning?

The ex-pitcher sat up, careful not the jostle Clara in her sleep. He glanced over to make sure she was indeed still asleep before grabbing his phone off the nightstand. He punched in his password, a small memory jumping out of nowhere.

 _Claruya? Are you even serious right now?_

 _Hey! Don't look at my password while I type it!  
I can't believe that's actually your password._

 _Why not?! It's the two people I love the most in the world! Why can't it be my password Kazuya?!_

Sawamura shook his head as his phone opened up, the device going straight to his text messages.

 _You're what?_

 _I went over my texting plan limit…_

 _How did you even manage to do that?..._

 _Itextyoutoomuch._

 _Eijun, I can't understand you when you mumble like that._

 _I text you too much kay?!_

Clara mumbled something in her sleep, startling Sawamura, before turning over in her sleep. The ex-pitcher watched as his daughter got comfortable before relaxing again.

 _My head is filled with Kazuya right now. Ugh._

Sawamura shook his head before leaning back into the headboard.

 _Kazuya?_

 _Hey?_

 _Hello?_

 _Hey are you ok?_

 _Are you ignoring me?_

 _Uh? Why are you hyperventilating like that?_

 _Oh shit! Should I go get someone!?_

 _Kuramochi! I donno what's wrong with him!_

 _Oi, Kazuya, deep breaths._

Sawamura smiled ruefully at the memory. College had definitely been… interesting. After all, a lot of things had changed. Miyuki had been seeing a therapist regularly. Although his anxiety didn't stop being a problem, the visits seemed to tone it down a bit. This wasn't to say that he never had bad days, everyone had them.

 _Eijun? Oi, don't drink that!_

 _Its miiiiine._

 _Nope, I think you're done for tonight._

 _Get your own Ka-zu-ya._

 _You're definitely done. Let's go._

 _'_ _M not done. Want another one!_

 _Hey, look. I'm sorry. I was being a dick. Let's head back to the dorm kay?_

 _I can't hear you._

 _I said- No you totally heard me._

 _No. Nope. I didn't hear anything._

 _You're being a huge pain in the ass and you're not gonna remember a lick of this tomorrow._

 _Another one!_

 _No, he's done, you're done. Let's head back._

Sawamura chuckled softly. That had been a rough night. Miyuki had snapped at him out of nowhere. He'd probably riled him up accidentally, though how, he had had no idea. He remembered the way Miyuki's eyes had widened seconds after he'd told him to get out of the room. He remembered the way the ex-catcher had even gotten up and stepped towards him. He remember the way that he himself had shaken his head before leaving the room. The two had been planning on going to a local party held in one of the boarding houses that night. After Miyuki had yelled at him, he hadn't bothered confirming the details and had merely shown up alone. Haruichi had been with him at the beginning, forcing him to promise not to take any drinks from anyone along with another promise to not drink anything he didn't either open or pour for himself.

He remembered pounding back drink after drink; beer, mixed, it didn't matter. He had wanted to get rid of the unpleasant feeling in his stomach and after a few drinks, he had succeeded. He remembered the way the room had spun when he'd heard his ex-catcher's voice. He remembered the way Miyuki's nose had rolled as he had taken in his ex-pitcher's stated. He remembered the way the ex-catcher had taken the drink from his fingers. He'd been smashed and yet, whatever being that reined over Earth had decided not to erase the embarrassing night from his memory. He could still remember the frustration in Miyuki's voice as he tried to get him to leave the party. He remembered the way his ex-catcher had practically carried him back to their dorm. He could remember the way Miyuki had handed him a glass of water and two pills, muttering something about how he'd thank him in the morning. He remembered Miyuki huffing and sitting next to him as he took the two pills. He remembered the awkward silence that had ensued as he'd chugged the glass of water. He remembered the way Miyuki had sighed in defeat.

"I fucked up, I was really stressed and I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Sawamura murmured in remembrance as tears rimmed his eyes. "Oh my god. I really messed up… I need… Oh my god."

The ex-pitcher stumbled out of the guest bed, making his way towards the door, shoving his phone and keys into his pocket. He glanced back at Clara, silently apologizing for being such an idiot.

Sawamura pulled the door open in front of him before his eyes widened. The lights in the kitchen were on. It was nearly 2:30 in the morning, why in the hell were the kitchen lights on?

"I was wondering when you were gonna get up."

Sawamura looked positively miserable as he walked into the kitchen. Mei sat at the table, reading through a statistics book.

"I figured you would be up soon. Didn't think it'd take this long to be honest." The blonde southpaw continued.

Sawamura pressed his lips together, barely able to hold the tears back.

"I'll bring Clara home tomorrow afternoon-ish. Drive safe." Mei stated with a small wave, not even bothering to look up from his paper.

"I'm sorry." Sawamura murmured before turning on his heels and heading down the hall and right out the entrance.

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi peeled his eyes open, feeling slightly lost as they didn't fall on the pinklet he was used to sharing his bed with. His eyes were then drawn to the small light coming from under the bathroom door.

 _It's almost 3 am… why are the lights on?..._

He rolled over in bed, trying to relax, before he heard a gag coming from the bathroom.

 _Is he sick?_

Soft coughing then followed, as if Haruichi was trying to drown the noise out to keep from waking his shortstop.

Kuramochi got up, small frown in place as he made his way to the bathroom. He pulled the bathroom door open, silently walking over to where his pinklet was bent over the toilet. His hand was fisted in his rose locks, trying to keep them from dropping into his face as he was sick.

The shortstop wordlessly took the locks from Haruichi's fingers, gently pulling the loose strands back as well. The ex-second baseman jumped somewhat before relaxing.

"Did I poison you with my hamburgers?" Kuramochi asked while raising a brow.

"Do you feel sick?" Haruichi murmured.

Kuramochi glanced down at himself before shrugging.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Then I don't think so, unless you made a separate batch for yourself."

"Ah, you're catching onto my secrets."

A small smile ghosted over the pinklet's lips as he pushed himself up slowly.

"Sorry for waking you." He murmured before reaching towards the faucet. He turned the cold water on before dipping his face into the sink and rinsing his mouth.

"It's fine. Not your fault that you feel sick." The shortstop murmured as he flushed the toilet.

"Let's go back and lie down…" Haruichi murmured, flipping the light shut and letting the bathroom engulf itself in darkness, just like the rest of the house.

"Mh. Please don't puke on me." Kuramochi answered with a small smirk.

"No promises." Haruichi stated, wiping the smirk from his shortstop.

"Ew."

"I'm kidding. Come here." The pinklet demanded from where he lay on the bed.

"Well, when you ask so nicely…."

0_0_0_0

Miyuki had been staring at the ceiling for a while now. He'd gotten up, gotten a glass of water and relieved himself. Now he was back to laying in the bed, feeling colder than usual, even with the three blankets that rested on top of him. He'd grabbed extra blankets, but even they didn't seem to dispel the chill that was sticking to him.

 _You're cold?_

 _Nah, I'm fine._

 _I got your coffee, I still don't understand how you can even drink this stuff._

 _You don't need to understand._

 _I saw that._

 _I'm not shivering._

 _You're a bad liar Kazuya._

 _I don't need your scarf Eijun._

 _You look better in it anyways._

 _What about you?_

 _I have you as a personal heater._

Miyuki folded his arms behind his head as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

 _Just listen._

 _How long are you going to hold my hand?_

 _As long as you need me to._

The ex-catcher smirked ruefully as the memory from high school smacked him across the face. He couldn't help the way his chest clenched painfully.

 _What are you drinking?_

 _Oi, get your nose out of my coffee._

 _That's so bitter though._

 _What do you care?_

 _It's kinda like your persona._

 _Excuse me?_

 _No really, it works!_

 _Does it now?_

 _Yea, you have a rather bitter personality, but everyone seems to love you. Like coffee!_

Miyuki's smirk only grew as he floated through memory lane. He could slowly feel his anxiety ebbing away with the memories that surfaced.

 _How long have you two been together?_

 _What are you talking about Wakana?... Miyuki and I have been together for a year... going on two now..._

 _You idiot! She didn't mean as a battery..._

 _Hm? Oi , Miyuki, your ears are really pink! It's not even cold!_

The ex-catcher couldn't help but chuckle at that memory.

 _Tomorrow… I'm gonna figure things out. I'm going to talk to Eijun… This isn't… This isn't permanent… I'll… I'll apologize… Even though I wasn't purposely keeping it from him… I can sorta understand where he's coming from… and I'm not gonna let him think that I hid it from him on purpose… This is Eijun we're talking about… It's not like he hates me… right?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Most of you seem to think that I'm not gonna be finishing this story for some reason.**

 **I will finish it.**

 **I just want to write on a different timeline after it is finished is all haha**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 18**

Sawamura's nerves had his hands shaking as he pulled down the main street. He tried to still them by clutching the steering wheel tighter. He threw the car into park just outside of the café, tapping at the steering wheel as he tried to work up the nerve to walk through the door. He hadn't even bothered to change before leaving Mei's place. He was still sitting in black sweats and a loose white tee.

 _What do I even say? I'm sorry I'm such an idiot? Kazuya's gonna wanna punch me if I say that. Not that I'd blame him… God… I can't believe how much of an idiot I am…_

The ex-pitcher smacked his head against the car's steering wheel, reveling in the pain that flared in doing so.

 _I'm going in there. Sitting here isn't going to solve the problem._

Sawamura gathered his new found bravado and opened the car door, getting the café's key ready to let himself in.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki's eyes widened when he heard someone coming up the stairs. His heart jumped into his throat as he sat up.

 _Eijun's home? He came back?_

The ex-catcher sat in place, afraid that if he moved, he'd wake from another dream.

The bedroom door creaked open before Miyuki could clearly identify his ex-pitcher's silhouette. His lips pressed into a thin line as Sawamura slowly pushed the door closed behind him.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up."

Miyuki's eyes widened at his ex-pitcher's words. Neither one of them spoke for a long while, the room so quiet Miyuki wondered if Sawamura was holding his breath much like he was.

Eventually, he was able to command his legs to push him out of bed. He made his way towards his ex-pitcher, frowning at the way the other tensed up as he got closer. Miyuki stopped mere inches away from Sawamura before reaching out, grabbing the ex-pitcher and crushing him in his arms.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura watched as Miyuki got up, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest as the man walked towards him.

 _Did I piss him off? Is he really angry with me?_

The ex-pitcher squeezed his eyes shut, his muscles tensing as Miyuki neared him, silently wondering how pissed off he'd managed to make the man before him.

His eyes flew open when his ex-catcher crushed him against him, his breathing jumping with the sudden movement.

 _Is… Is Kazuya shaking?..._

Sawamura shifted slightly to look up as Miyuki. His ex-catcher's fingers were gripping his shirt as if he'd disappear without the insurance.

"Don't you ever… Fucking do that to me again."

Sawamura's heart dropped at the way Miyuki's voice shook. He'd brought his ex-catcher damn near to tears over his idiocies and couldn't help the hatred he felt towards himself.

"I'm so sorry…" The ex-pitcher breathed.

"Damn it Eijun." Miyuki hissed, his fingers beginning to shake with the force he held the ex-pitcher's shirt at.

Sawamura rose his arms to wrap them around Miyuki's back, as if to solidify the fact that he was indeed standing right in front of him, wrapped in his arms.

"Do you have any fucking idea how worried I've been?" Miyuki demanded.

"I'm sorry." Sawamura murmured.

"Where did you go?"

Sawamura looked away from his ex-catcher before murmuring.

"I can't hear you."

"Mei's…"

Miyuki pressed his lips into thin lines before pulling his fingers away from Sawamura's shirt.

"I figured…" He murmured.

"I just needed a place to cool off-"

"I get it, it's fine." Miyuki stated before turning away from his ex-pitcher and walking back towards the bed.

"I said I was sorry Kazuya…." Sawamura said, his voice wavering.

"I heard you." Miyuki murmured.

"Wh- what does that mean?"

"It means I heard you." Miyuki murmured.

"I know I was being stupid… I just… Both you and Haruichi… I felt… so… Why would the both of you hide that from me?... I know I'm not the most intelligent… Trust me I know… But-"

"Eijun."

"But I don't like being kept on the outside. I feel useless enough as it is when you're looking into things such as Clara's teacher and even with the bloody cases you face that have nothing to do with friends and family-"

"Eijun."

"I really wish you'd talk to me. I may come off more stupid then I seem. Maybe being stupid will give you a new angle… I donno… It just hurts thinking that both you and Haruichi thought of me as so stupid that you didn't want to tell me about the case. Like it'd somehow jeopardize the case…"

"Jesus. Get over here." Miyuki stated as he sat on the bed.

Sawamura jumped at the ex-catcher's harsh tone, but made his way towards him. He stopped right in front of him, frown in place, body tense with both hurt and fear of the unknown.

"I don't think you're stupid, though I do think you're an idiot."

"That's the same bloody thing." Sawamura scoffed.

"Let me finish." Miyuki sighed. "I didn't tell you about the case cause it never came up. The reason I didn't tell you about it the other day when you asked was because I would rather spend my time smiling when I'm around you, rather than all stressed to shit. It was never my intention to hurt you. I promise."

Sawamura gaped at his ex-catcher's confession. He reached towards Miyuki, fingers shaking slightly as he pulled his ex-catcher towards him.

"I'm sorry… I was so, so upset I didn't even let you…"

Miyuki stayed silent, only bringing his arms up to wrap them around Sawamura's waist.

"I love you so much… I can't believe I just… I'm so sorry…" Sawamura was near sobbing at this point, his fingers clutching at Miyuki's back as he tried to covey how sorry he was for his mistake.

"I understand. I'm not angry… per say…" Miyuki murmured.

0_0_0_0

Mei jumped out of his skin when his door was thrown open, crashing into the wall behind it with a loud bang.

"Uncle Mei! It's horrible!" Clara cried as she ran into the older blonde's room.

Mei looked to his nightstand, groaning as 7:26 AM stared him back in the face.

 _I went to bed literally 4 hours ago… Clara can we not?_

"Uncle Mei!" Clara cried as she climbed up onto the blonde southpaw's bed.

"Clara..." Mei practically whined before turning away from the girl.

"Uncle Mei it is not time for sleeping! Daddy has disappeared! All his stuff is here but I can't find him anywhere!" Clara stated, her voice clearly showing her distress.

"Eijun went home." Mei murmured before pulling a pillow over his head.

"Without me?!" Clara demanded.

"He had to talk to Kazuya." Mei continued none too pleasantly.

"I wanna go home Uncle Mei!" Clara declared.

"In a couple of hours." Mei stated, his eyes pressed closed.

"No! Right now! I wanna go home! I haven't seen Mimi in forever!"

"Clara… It's been a day. You'll survive another couple of hours. Go watch TV." Mei grumbled.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" The five year old chanted.

 _Someone please… Knock me out…_

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Clara continued.

"Who says you're an angel! Damn." Mei hissed as he sat up.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi lay sprawled out on the couch, arm thrown over his eyes in an attempt to shield them from the sun.

"Feel any better?.." Kuramochi asked.

"I feel like the east end of a horse going west." Haruichi muttered.

"What?..."

"No. No I don't feel better." The pinklet murmured.

A bowl rested beside the couch where he rested.

"Can I… Make you some soup or something?" The shortstop asked.

"Don't blow the kitchen up Yoichi." Haruichi deadpanned.

"I'm not gonna blow the damn kitchen up." Kuramochi muttered before turning away on his feet.

"You can just make the chicken noodle soup in the cupboard. Don't turn the stove up too high. You'll burn the noodles if you don't stir every minute or so." Haruichi drawled on.

"Alright. I get it. Sheesh." The shortstop grumbled as he pulled a pot out and filled it with tap water, setting it on the stove top.

Kuramochi then went to the cupboard, looking through the shelves until he found what Haruichi had asked for. The shortstop grabbed a pack before closing the cupboard and heading back over to the stove. He grabbed a spoon to stir with before turning towards the living room.

"Have you drank anything today?" He asked while raising a brow.

"I've barely even moved." Haruichi answered.

"Haruichi…" Kuramochi sighed heavily before grabbing a glass from the drying rack and heading to the fridge.

The shortstop brought a glass of water to his ex-second baseman before raising a brow.

"Drink this, it'll help."

"I'm gonna be sick if I drink that." Haruichi murmured.

"Maybe, but you'd feel better once you have." Kuramochi stated.

Haruichi pulled his arm away from his eyes and sent a weak glare towards his shortstop. Kuramochi only smirked in answer as the ex-second baseman took the glass from his fingers.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura's eyes peeled open, only to be assaulted by the sun peeking through the blinds. He turned away from the window, marveling at the fact that he'd been able to sleep in longer than the sun. He didn't have the café to worry about, so he could relax.

The ex-pitcher gasped when he found the other side of the bed empty. He sat up quickly, his heart racing as idiotic thoughts filled his mind. He quickly threw himself out of bed, pulled the door open and made his way down the hall hastily.

"Kazuya?" He called nervously.

The sound of sizzling could be heard as he neared the end of the hall, along with the scrapping of a spatula against a pot.

"Hm?"

Sawamura almost sighed in relief as Miyuki came into view. The catcher stood in his loose, black sweats, chest still bare from last night, cooking eggs for breakfast.

"Good morning." Sawamura stated, smile etching its way across his lips.

"Morning?..." Miyuki answered. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yea. I'm fine… Everything is fine…" Sawamura stated as he walked towards Miyuki, who had his back turned towards him as he made breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Miyuki asked as the pitcher wrapped his arms around him. "Woa. Hey, something's up."

"Nope. I'm just really happy to see you. That's all." Sawamura murmured as he pressed his nose into Miyuki's shoulder.

"I… Uh… Ok." Miyuki murmured, his ears heating up.

Sawamura tightened his hold around Miyuki, as if to make up for the several hours he'd left his ex-catcher alone.

"I'm not going anywhere…" He promised, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"Not latched to me like that you're not." Miyuki answered, trademark smirk growing.

"Ah! You weren't supposed to hear that!" Sawamura cried, stepping away from his ex-catcher.

Miyuki winced as the ex-pitcher practically screeched in his ear.

"How am supposed to miss that if you practically seductively whisper it in my ear?"

"I did not!" Sawamura countered.

"Are you even serious right now?..." Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Next time don't listen!" Sawamura stated hotly.

"So I should ignore you then?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Wha- I mean.. You should…" The ex-pitcher stumbled over his words. "You're burning the eggs!" He called hotly.

"No I'm not." Miyuki scoffed. "I'm not you." He then added with a smirk.

"I wouldn't burn eggs Kazuya!"

"You burnt hotdog buns… Your cooking skills know no bounds." Miyuki stated as he put the eggs on a plate before pulling diced potatoes from the oven.

"I can cook." Sawamura pouted.

"Correction, you can bake." Miyuki stated.

"You love my pastries." The ex-pitcher stated.

"I never said I didn't." The ex-catcher stated before handing Sawamura a plate. "I also love you." Miyuki stated, his smirk only growing as Sawamura's cheeks started to match the color of a tomato.

"St-stop being so gushy!" The ex-pitcher stammered.

"You don't love me back?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"O-of c-course I love you!" Sawamura fidgeted before making his way to the table. "I can't believe you! Confessing to me like that!"

Miyuki's laughter filled the kitchen as he followed after his ex-pitcher, amber eyes lighting up a few shades.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ech, really rough day at work, blah.**

 **Send me some reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 19**

Haruichi stared down at the bowl of liquid that Kuramochi liked to call soup. The ex-second baseman had never been so thankful that his taste buds were bordering on death at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure if I eat this I'll die." Haruichi murmured as he watched the soup bowl slosh around his spoon.

"You will not!" Kuramochi called from behind the fridge door. "I've been taste testing it! It may be bland, but it's edible!"

"Depends who you ask Yoichi…" Haruichi murmured.

"I heard that!"

"I wasn't really hiding it…"

"You're such a brat when you're sick." Kuramochi grumbled.

"At least I can cook…"

"Then don't eat it! See if I care." Kuramochi huffed while throwing his arms above his head and leaving the kitchen with a soda in his hand.

Haruichi smiled softly as he heard the TV come on from the kitchen, the sports channel alit. The ex-second baseman brought the spoon to his lips, blowing on the liquid softly before taking a bite.

 _Thank you for the dead taste buds cold._

0_0_0_0

Sawamura ate breakfast happily, wondering why Miyuki hadn't just become the owner of a well renowned restaurant, because god, did he have the talent. It was during these thoughts that Miyuki's cell phone started blaring. Sawamura watched the catcher raise a brow before pushing himself up from the table and making his way to where the device was currently charging.

Mei's contact name was pulsing on his screen, and just from the way the ex-catcher's eyebrows furrowed, Sawamura knew he wanted to simply ignore it.

"It's Mei eh? You should answer it." Sawamura stated.

Miyuki huffed unhappy before bringing the device to his ear.

0_0_0_0

"Kazuya! Come get your demon child before I lose my mind."

Chants of 'Mimi!' could be heard in the background and Miyuki almost lost his composure.

"Demon child? I don't remember having one of those." Miyuki mused.

"Get down here and unlock the door before I put my fist through the glass." Mei seethed.

"Tsk tsk Mei. No amount of Americanos will pay for physical harm against Eijun's pride and joy." The ex-catcher stated.

Miyuki saw Sawamura raise a brow out of the corner of his eyes.

"You know how I'm usually not in the mood for your crap, Kazuya? I've had like three hours of sleep and my level of compliance is so far below zero that I really will put my fist right through the bloody door."

"Uncle Mei's face is turning purple!" Miyuki heard Clara gasp in the background as he snickered.

"I'm coming, don't pop a blood vessel." The catcher stated before hanging up and shoving the phone into his pocket.

"Mei brought Clara back?" Sawamura asked with a small smile.

"Yea, I'm gonna let them in before Mei feels complied to follow out with his threat." Miyuki stated, though a smirk danced upon his lips.

"And that is?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

"Putting his fist through your front door." Miyuki said with an angelic smile before disappearing down the stairs.

0_0_0_0

"And then Uncle Mei, daddy and I decided to have a sleepover and Ericka went home!" Clara declared as she walked into the private kitchen the family owned.

"Rough, you didn't even get laid." Miyuki stated, his shit eating grin back anew.

"I'm not dealing with this. Nope."

Mei walked right past Miyuki, down the hall and into the guest room, slamming the door behind him.

"What just happened?..." Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

"Uncle Mei is reallllllly tired." Clara said while nodding.

"Uncle Mei needs a nap cause he's cranky." Miyuki agreed as he went into the kitchen.

The whole room became silent as Clara's stomach let a loud growl rip.

"Mimi! I'm starving." The five year old stated with a soft blush of embarrassment.

Sawamura chuckled softly as Miyuki brought Clara's cereal down along with a bowl.

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi had his phone in his hand, just entertaining himself since he had so much down time. Haruichi had a pillow leaned up against his legs so that he was comfortable. The pinklet's eyes were closed and he was near sleep as he relaxed against the shortstop.

 _I bet you made yourself sick by worrying so much…_

Kuramochi shook his head, small smile on his lips before he opened up a social media app. Facebook liked to show articles of interest depending on what its user has already accessed, therefore, the shortstop should not have been surprise to stumble upon an article about himself along with the team.

 **Trouble In Paradise**

XXX has taken a great interest in the fiasco that has overcome the relationship that XXX's team's Kuramochi Yoichi and his agent Watari XXX had shared for close to five years. Sources say that Kuramochi lost his composure and attacked his sport's agent when he was faced with an opinion he didn't share.

Agent Watari labels the attack to be "Barbaric and unbecoming", before following up with the statement that he withdrew the contract that he held with his player. The sport's agent touched on the fact that staying with such an "Inconsiderate, narrow-minded" player would not be becoming of him. The agent follows up by saying "After Yoichi lashed out at me, I don't think it'd be safe for me to work with him… It's a matter of my safety at this point…"

Sources then located bits and pieces of XXX's popular shortstop's background. Before his three years spent at Seido highschool, Kuramochi was a rather wild delinquent.

It is completely understandable for sport's agent Watari XXX to not feel complied to keep his contract when looking at the shady past that Kuramochi seems to have been hiding so well until now.

People don't change so easily, Watari seems to think that once a delinquent at heart, no form of resocialization will change his player's antics….

0_0_0_0

Haruichi sat bolt up as he heard something smash against the wall.

"What was that!?"

"Garbage." Kuramochi growled as he stood up.

The pinklet had his hand pressed to his chest as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Haruichi asked as he reached towards Kuramochi.

"Just give me a sec. It's not you." Kuramochi promised as he made his way towards the patio door and pulled it open.

Haruichi watched as the shortstop pulled the glass door closed behind him and stared up at the sky. The pinklet got up, stumbling somewhat as his fever made its presence known at that exact moment. He made his way over to the wall where the phone laid in pieces.

Although in pieces, the ex-second baseman could still make out the app that was on the screen, though nothing that was written on the screen.

 _Facebook? What is going on?..._

The pinklet frowned worriedly before going into the kitchen to grab the broom. He came back into the living room and started sweeping up the phone along with the screen pieces, wanting to make sure that no one stepped on a piece.

"Let me do it, you're not feeling well." Kuramochi said as he gently pried the broom from his ex-second baseman's fingers.

"I'm fine." Haruichi pouted.

The pinklet watched as his shortstop cracked a small smile before bending down to gather all the pieces into the dustpan.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a new phone…" He muttered before chuckling awkwardly.

"If you didn't throw it at the wall…" Haruichi murmured.

"Lost my cool for a second… I forgot you were sleeping against me. Sorry."

"What were you reading?" The pinklet asked.

"Stupid facebook garbage." Kuramochi grumbled before throwing the pieces into the garbage.

"That I gathered." Haruichi murmured.

Kuramochi came back over after putting the broom away and gently pressed his wrist against Haruichi's forehead.

"You should go lay down. I'll be back in an hour or so… If there's an issue… call Kazuya kay?" The pinklet sighed heavily before nodding.

"Yea, don't get into any trouble. Maybe you should ask Miyuki to go shopping with you?"

"I don't need a babysitter Haruichi." Kuramochi scoffed.

"Can you just do me a favor and ask Miyuki to go shopping with you? Just like you worry about me, I worry about you too." The pinklet murmured before pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to his shortstop.

The ex-second baseman could see Kuramochi having a heated argument with himself as the phone was being presented.

"Fine…" The shortstop conceited.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura was leaning on Miyuki's chest, a children's movie playing for Clara's sake. She was singing along with all the Frozen songs.

Miyuki was passed out, chest raising and falling at a constant rhythm. The ex-pitcher reached over and gently pulled his partner's glasses off and set them on the coffee table before wiggling a bit to get more comfortable.

To be honest, Sawamura was falling asleep as well. The two had had quite the rough night, and even though they had managed to get at least a couple hours, they were still pretty exhausted.

The ex-pitcher nearly jumped out of his skin when Miyuki's phone started going off.

"Hey Angel, can you go get Mimi's phone for me?" Sawamura asked softly as to not wake Miyuki up.

"Okay." Clara said as she ran off to the kitchen to unplug the device. "Oh! Uncle Haru is calling!" She called.

Sawamura felt his mood dampening as Clara came back, beaming smile in place.

0_0_0_0

"I haven't seen Uncle Haru in forever! Can I answer it?!" Clara asked as the phone sang.

"Sure Angel. Say hi."

Clara pressed the talk button before putting the phone to her ear.

"What the fuck Kazuya? What were you doing? Christ."

Clara's eyes widened, completely at a loss as those words filtered through the phone.

"I was sure… It said Uncle Haru on the phone…" The younger blonde stated.

There was a bout of silence from the end of the phone.

"Clara?..."

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I thought that Mimi would be on the other end." Clara could hear some nervous laughter before she finally clicked just who the voice belonged to.

"Uncle Kura!" She called excitedly, earning a raised brow from Sawamura.

"Hey beautiful, is Mimi around?"

"He's sleeping." Clara stated with a smile.

"Can you pass me to Sawamura then?"

"Sure!" The five year old bounded towards Sawamura before passing him the phone.

0_0_0_0

"Hey Kuramochi." Sawamura stated, a little awkwardly.

"Where's Kazuya?"

"He's asleep."

"Fantastic, wake his ass up."

"Uh… Everything alright?"

"Yea, I just need a chaperon to go shopping apparently."

Sawamura heard Kuramochi grunt and was pretty sure that Haruichi had hit him in the gut.

"Can you wait till later, he's rest-"

"Nah, 'm up."

Sawamura looked over his shoulder to see Miyuki stretching his arms above his head.

"What's up?"

"Kuramochi wants you to babysit him." Sawamura stated while raising a brow.

"The hell I do." The ex-pitcher heard the shortstop growl.

"Pass me the phone." Miyuki muttered before putting his hand out.

Sawamura complied, handing his partner the phone before pushing himself up off the couch and pausing Clara's movie so that they could hear the conversation better.

"Why would you do that?" He heard Miyuki ask.

There was a bout of silence in which a smirk grew on his ex-catcher's lips, leading him to roll his eyes.

"Yea. Fine. I'll pass by in like… twenty minutes." Miyuki said before hanging up.

"What's up?" Sawamura asked.

"Yoichi broke his phone and needs a new one. Kominato doesn't want him going out alone… Apparently he wants me to be Yoichi's bodyguard." Miyuki stated before snickering.

"Mh…" Sawamura hummed before walking towards Miyuki. "I know that sometimes you can't help it, but try not to start something, alright?" The ex-pitcher said before pressing his lips to Miyuki's.

"I'll try, but people… they're just so… what's the word I'm looking for?" Miyuki asked, smirk growing.

"Not your play thing." Sawamura offered while raising a brow.

"Depends on who you ask." Miyuki stated with his ever growing smirk.

"Do I really gotta get Kuramochi to keep an eye on you?" The ex-southpaw asked.

"That would really defeat the purpose." Miyuki stated.

"Ugh, whatever. Be good."

"No promises." Miyuki said as he grabbed his keys and made his way down the stairs and out of the café.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys,**

 **People are crazy, I was driving home and this dude wasn't letting me in the turning lane and so i decided to let myself in and instead of slowing down, he pushed over into the curb to drive next to me and honk. Like, alright boo.**

 **Anyways, been super busy with work and got myself a significant Other that is such a sweetheart, so... I'm sorry this is late but things are starting to look up.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 20**

Miyuki pulled up in front of his best friend's place and honked twice before sitting back in the driver's seat. He felt no need to get out of the car.

A minute or two passed before the ex-catcher caught the door opening out of the corner of his lenses and a shortstop making his way towards the car.

Miyuki's smirk only grew as the door was yanked open and then closed behind Kuramochi as he got comfortable.

"What's that stupid look for?" The shortstop asked while raising a brow.

"I know we've known each other for a while, but I never thought that we'd be going on a date." Miyuki stated as he put the car in drive and left the shortstop's home in his rearview mirror.

"Kazuya, please, I've got standards." Kuramochi stated with a huff as he leant back into the passenger's seat.

Miyuki casted a side glance towards the shortstop. He had his eyes closed, trying to give off the aura of someone who was relaxed, but the ex-catcher could tell his friend was the embodiment of stress at the moment.

"Everything alright?"

"It's not fantastic." Kuramochi stated before sighing.

"I gathered." Miyuki stated as he pulled into the mall district.

He caught Kuramochi unconsciously lowering himself into his seat.

"Nothing's gonna happen Yoichi…" Miyuki stated while casting another worried glace in his best friend's direction.

"I feel like everyone is looking at me…"

"Nah, it's probably your really hot best friend." Miyuki stated with a smirk.

"I'm sure Sawamura would love to know you're this way in public." Kuramochi muttered before rolling his eyes.

"Hot?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"A pain in the ass." Kuramochi corrected with a slight growl.

"Ah common, the date has barely even begun, you can't hate me until at least half an hour in."

"What the hell kinda rule is that Kazuya?"

"You can't judge a book by its cover Yoichi." Miyuki stated matter of factly.

The catcher found a parking space before pulling in.

"What if the book just has a pretty cover and that's it. The story sucks?"

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" The ex-catcher asked as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Ugh. Haruichi why?" Kuramochi grumbled.

0_0_0_0

Mei scratched at the back of his head as he sat up, yawning way louder than he needed to. He glanced to the side, slightly miffed that it was a little past ten. He should have slept more, and yet, he had a game.

 _Ah… I invited Ericka…_

Mei reached for his cell phone, checking the messages. Low and behold, there sat one text message in his notifications.

'Morning Blondie. I got practice from noon til 2:30, I'll probably show up at your game a little late. Depending on how well your pitching goes, I'll think of letting you buy me dinner. If that isn't incentive, Idk what is eh?'

Without even realizing it, Mei had a smile gracing his lips as he pressed the 'reply' button.

'Let me buy you dinner hm? Depends on how well your practice goes.'

The blonde southpaw threw the sheets aside before standing up and stretching. He opened the door, heading down the hall before spotting Sawamura and Clara sitting on the coach together and watching the sport's highlights.

"Ugh, what a bad angle." Mei stated while rolling his nose.

There he stood on the TV, his no hitter being analyzed while his pitching form played on repeat from different angles.

"Hey Mei." Sawamura stated over his shoulder.

"Uncle Mei! I watched some of this game! You're so cool!" Clara said, no remnants of her demon from this morning lingering.

"Of course I am. I am Ace after all." Mei stated, his ego big enough for people in space to see.

"Don't you have a game in like five hours?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

"Yea. I'm using your shower." Mei stated as he walked back down the hallway.

"Alright. You know where the stuff you need is." Sawamura called casually.

Mei was pulling the bathroom door closed behind him when his phone went off.

'There's no negotiating. You're the one on National TV. At least when I screw up I don't end up on a 'top ten screw-ups of the week' list, not that I screw up often.'

Mei smirked at Ericka's words.

'Aren't we confident Ms. Softball?'

Not thirty seconds passed when Mei felt his phone go off again.

'Why wouldn't I be? My skill rivals the one and only Narumiya Mei.'

 _Oho. Getting a little too confident over here._

'I sincerely doubt that Ms. First base.'

Mei set his phone down to pull the shower curtain closed.

'Oh, what? I'm first base so that automatically makes you #1, Blondie? I think not.'

Mei snickered.

'Who plays on National TV again Ms. First base?'

There was a couple of seconds of silence as Mei flicked the fan on in the bathroom.

'Who's eating dinner alone tonight?'

The blonde southpaw chuckled softly before typing his reply back.

'Not me, I've quite the hot date.'

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi pocketed the bill after having thanked the cashier. His annoying best friend was waiting off to the side, one hand in his pocket as he checked his phone. The screen's reflection bounced off his glasses, letting him know just who the ex-catcher was sending a text to.

Kuramochi looked up when he saw a girl point his way. The southpaw was no expert, but he was pretty sure he just watched that girl tell her friend that 'The one with the glasses is such a hottie. Like a suuuper hottie. Should we even try? I betcha he's got a girlfriend….'

"Oi." Kuramochi chuckled softly as he gained a questioning look from Miyuki. "You're being ogled."

Miyuki glanced towards the girls, earning a blush before looking back at Kuramochi with a smirk.

"What can I say, it works on ladies and men alike."

"Ah! It's too bad you're gay isn't it?" Kuramochi said, his voice overly loud.

He could see the small tint of pink taking over the ex-catcher's cheeks as the store's occupants looked his way. Kuramochi had an evil smirk on his lips as he heard collective 'aws' from the girls before they kept walking.

"Karma's a bitch Kazuya." The shortstop practically sang as he walked out of the store and into the mall.

Unfortunately, karma is indeed a bitch, an enormous freaking bitch.

"My bad." Kuramochi said as he stumbled back.

"It's fi-" The shortstop hadn't even bothered looking at who it was, but hell, he'd recognize that voice damn near anywhere. "Oh, did they let you out of your cage?" The voice scoffed.

Kuramochi's fists clenched as he rose a glare towards the sports agent from hell. He had no idea where Miyuki came out off, but the ex-catcher had put himself in between the two, gaze fierce as he leveled it with Watari.

"Continue on your way before I have to place harassment charges on behalf of my client."

"Miyuki Kazuya hm? Even with such a prodigy, you know you don't stand a chance in court." Watari snickered.

Miyuki's gaze sharpened as he felt Kuramochi tense behind him.

"I'm gonna ki-"

Miyuki elbowed Kuramochi in the stomach, effectively stopping the words that were going to leave his best friend's lips.

"Oh? This animal was about to threaten my life! You're lucky your lawyer has half a brain Yoichi." Watari sneered.

Kuramochi growled lowly, the sound bordering on primal.

"Last chance before I press charges Watari." Miyuki said, his voice firm.

"On what account Mr. Prodigy? Your client walked into me."

"I'm no fool, it was an accident, not to mention you instigated it further."

"If you weren't a fool, you wouldn't have taken this worthless trash's case."

 _I'm gonna fucking rip him apart!_

Miyuki's fists were clenched at his sides as he worked against every fiber in his being to not punch Watari. Kuramochi was damn near gone with his rage as his ex-agent stood before him.

"If you know what's good for you-"

"Is the prodigy now threatening my life? What a joke."

"Watari." Miyuki warned.

"Break it up! Everyone, Break it up."

Both the shortstop and ex-catcher's attention were drawn to the mall security guards as they came running. Kuramochi's eyes darted around the mall, not having noticed the crowd that they'd gathered before now.

"This is done folks!" One of the guards called as he waved people away as another made their way towards the trio.

"What seems to be the issue gentlemen?" The woman asked as her emerald green eyes looked from Watari to the other two.

"Nothing, we were just going to be on our way." Miyuki stated.

Kuramochi's anger slowly ebbed away as it was replaced with his impressed feelings towards the way Miyuki was able to control his voice and even give an ambiance of nonchalance as he spoke to the security guard.

"It's too bad Ryosuke's little brother couldn't be here to see your little act." Watari murmured, smirking as he felt Kuramochi twitch.

The shortstop's vision went red before he reached for the agent.

Next thing the shortstop knew, Miyuki was standing in front of him, glare set, locking with his eyes. Miyuki rarely showed anger in his features, though Kuramochi could practically feel the anger rolling off his best friend in waves, not to mention the silent message he was sending his way.

 _Don't._

Kuramochi growled before turning on his feet and heading towards the closest exit.

0_0_0_0

"Sir, I'm going to need you to file a report for…" A young security guard came up behind Watari and the female guard.

"Attempted assault?" Miyuki demanded, his glare set on the kid, who gulped loudly.

The woman sighed heavily before shaking her head.

"Not at all… He was instigated." She said before sending a glare towards Watari, who feigned indifference.

"What? You must be kidding! That boy attacked me officer! Attacked!" Watari stated.

"You should have become an actor instead of an agent." Miyuki muttered under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Prodigy?" Watari asked while raising a brow.

"I'll see you in court, we'll be adding a harassment charge to our case. If your firm has any questions on account as to why, they are free to call me. I'd be happy to explain the situation to them." Miyuki answered with an angelic smile before bidding the security officer farewell and following after a long gone shortstop.

0_0_0_0

Mei had his baseball bag slung over his shoulder as he leant up against the wall. The game had been a tough one. Someone had managed to hit a homerun off of his pitch in the third inning, effectively shutting down his team's moral for at least half an inning.

"Hey Blondie, this VIP pass actually works. Though I suppose it helps to have your name on it hm?" Ericka said as she walked into the dugout.

The game had long since ended, which came to a surprise to Mei. He hadn't realized just how long he'd been lost in his own thoughts.

"Hm. Rough game. You almost came back though." Ericka continued with a small smile.

Mei sighed before bringing a smile to his face.

"How did practice go?"

"Oh no, Blondie, we're talking about your performance, not mine." Ericka stated with a playful smirk.

"Shall we talk about it over dinner?" Mei asked, turning his own smile into a smirk.

"I do believe in setting a standard for taking me out to dinner." Ericka mused.

"I always meet your standards." Mei mused.

"Aren't we confident!" Ericka stated with a laugh.

Mei pushed himself off the wall.

"Where are we going?" He asked, not taking no for an answer.

"Hm, where are you taking me?" Ericka asked.

"Anywhere you want." Mei stated with a genuine smile.

"What would the reporters say if they knew I had you wrapped around my finger Blondie?" Ericka mused.

"I resent that." Mei stated while raising a brow.

Ericka merely smirked before slipping her fingers into the blonde southpaw's, effectively surprising a blush out of him.

"Hm… Seems pretty accurate to me."


	21. Chapter 21

**I just finished writing this fic... WOW.**

 **So it's gonna be 29 chapters and I'll work on getting them up, though 29 is a baby chappie, half the usual word count I keep it at.**

 **I think this fic is longer than Coping With It All though.**

 **If you're interested in the baseball idiots, I do plan to write another sequel but not right away.**

 **I have started a new fic, it's titled New Beginnings**

 **It's a reader x Miyuki fic and quite amusing to write. I just put up the 4th chapter today.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 21**

The car ride home was silent. Miyuki wasn't even in the mood to listen the idiots babbling on the radio show, so he simply turned it off.

"Don't worry about it." The ex-catcher said after the silence started to strangle him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I went to the store to get a fucking phone and of course I bump into Watari! You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kuramochi growled.

"I dealt with it." Miyuki stated.

"And all I saw was over three hundred ways to kill him. This is impossible, if you hadn't been there-"

"But I was. That Kominato… He's a clairvoyant… Isn't he?" The ex-catcher asked.

Miyuki was trying to lighten the mood, though it wasn't really working in his favor.

"I can't believe the nerve this guy has." Kuramochi hissed.

"I told you he'd try to get you to snap again Yoichi… After the article, you were already jumpy. Thank god I was there…" Miyuki murmured the last sentence. "Though… I'm gonna be really honest with you, I wanted to hit him just as much as you did." He added before sighing.

"This whole case is fucked up Kazuya… Just… Fuck… I'm so stressed all the fucking time… I'm always thinking about Haruichi… What if he bumps into Watari? Do you think he can handle that?! Hell… Just seeing Watari is going to bring up that night… Jesus… I don't think I can deal with even the possibility of that happening."

Kuramochi's voice was raising in frequency while it grew in speed.

"Yoichi. Breathe." Miyuki stated.

He'd pulled off to the side as he focused on the shortstop.

"Kazuya! This is my whole fucking life! My future is literally sitting in your hands! I can go to jail for assaulting that piece of shit. Oh shit! I could go to jail! What about Haruichi?! If I go to jail who's gonna take care of him?!"

Miyuki bit into his lower lip as Kuramochi continued.

"Ryosuke is gonna kill me if his brother's partner becomes… Fuck Kazuya… I can't do this… I can barely even sleep anymore. I've memorized the cracks in the ceiling. The fucking cracks!"

"I'm gonna win this case Yoichi. I swear to you." Miyuki stated, his voice oddly calm as his grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point where his knuckles were white. "You're not alone… If you're not sleeping… talk to Kominato. He's your other half for a reason." The ex-catcher then stated before smiling softly.

"You know I can't do that Kazuya! He actually still sleeps at night! You think that I want him going through the same thing I am?! God… I'd never wish that upon him."

"He's there for you, you know that right?" Miyuki stated.

"Of course I know that! I don't want him anymore involves into this then he already is!" Kuramochi practically yelled.

"He's already involved, I don't suggest you shut him out." Miyuki murmured.

"I'm not shu-"

"No, seriously… It doesn't work… Take it from me."

Kuramochi had words on the tip of his tongue before he forced them back down his throat. He could read the hidden message just as well as the advice that his best friend was giving him.

"Damn it… I need to unwind…" The shortstop murmured.

"It's Sunday, I'm sure there's a game on tonight. Why don't Eijun and I pass by, with Clara as well, and we'll kick back with a couple beers."

"Haruichi seems to think Sawamura hates him." Kuramochi grumbled as he leant into his seat.

Miyuki's eyes widened before he sighed and leant back into his own seat.

"That's my fault. Shit…" Miyuki muttered the curse word under his breath. "I should have told him about the case." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I won't tell you you're wrong."

"Thanks." Miyuki huffed.

"Anytime I can help out."

0_0_0_0

"We're doing what?" Sawamura asked as Miyuki came into the house.

"We're catching the game at Yoichi's place."

"We're going to uncle Kura's house for supper?!" Clara thrilled.

Sawamura wouldn't meet Miyuki's gaze, driving the ex-catcher absolutely nuts.

"For the love of all sanity. Call him." Miyuki grumbled before going into the private kitchen the couple owned.

Clara cocked her head at Miyuki before following after him.

"Are you cooking Mimi?!" Sawamura heard his daughter ask before adding; "Because Uncle Kura can't…" To which Sawamura heard Miyuki chuckle.

"Eijun." Miyuki called as Sawamura made his way towards their room. "I saw your cell on the counter."

Sawamura frowned before taking another step towards their shared room.

"If you don't call him you're not getting anything tonight." Miyuki stated while raising a brow.

 _I think that's more of a threat to you than me Kazuya…_

Sawamura thought while sighing finally.

"I can practically read your damn mind idiot." Miyuki said as Sawamura leant up on the living room's opening.

"Fine! God! What are you?! My mum?!" Sawamura demanded while throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh please, she's much more polite than I am." Miyuki stated flippantly.

"At least you know!" Sawamura threw over his shoulder before making his way over to the counter and grabbing his phone.

The ex-pitcher stared at Haruichi's contact for a long while before Miyuki's voice wafted in from the living room, startling him.

"Usually you gotta talk to be having a phone conversation."

"How do you know he isn't talking right now?!" Sawamura called back.

"You wouldn't have answered me. Just call him already."

"Ugh! I am!" Sawamura huffed.

0_0_0_0

Haruichi and Kuramochi were both cleaning the kitchen for the company that was to be coming over later when the pinklet's phone demanded his attention. He knew the ringtone all too well, having reserved it solely for his best friend.

"Eijun is calling me?" He asked nobody in particular as he paused, dish in hand.

The cleaning seemed to pause as Haruichi processed what was happening. The pinklet's fever was cutting down, so he wasn't as foggy as earlier, though the phone call was causing him a little confusion.

"So answer it?..." Kuramochi stated while raising a brow.

"Oh yea!" The ex-second baseman chirped before lunging for his phone and pressing it to his ear. "H-hello?" He breathed into the receiver.

The other end was quiet for a while, leading Haruichi to wonder if Sawamura had accidentally butt dialed him.

"Ummm… Eijun?"

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat from the other end before his best friend spoke.

"Yea. It's me." The ex-pitcher stated coarsely.

Haruichi was put off by the cold tone but forced himself to ignore it.

"You're coming over for dinner right? I hope Miyuki is cooking." Haruichi said before chuckling. "God knows Yoichi will set the BBQ on fire."

"I resent that! Kazuya just has a better sense with that type of stuff! It doesn't mean he's any better." Kuramochi huffed.

"So…" Sawamura murmured, the air between the two getting awkward once more.

"Hm?" Haruichi tried to be chipper.

"How come you didn't tell me?..." The ex-pitcher finally asked.

Haruichi could feel the hurt through the phone.

"Eijun… It was never my intention to hide it." Haruichi murmured.

 _Saying I thought Miyuki would have told him probably won't help my case any and I'd ruin the newly patched issues they just got over._

"But you still did…"

Haruichi could just picture the childish pout Sawamura was wearing right about now.

"I just needed time to rap my mind around it all… In all honesty, I still do… I'm sorry." Haruichi explained before apologizing.

There was a long bout of silence before Haruichi heard a long winded sigh.

"What time are we supposed to show up at? Kazuya didn't tell me." The ex-pitcher asked.

0_0_0_0

"Honestly, I thought you'd want to sit in a nice restaurant." Mei stated as his eyes roamed the fast food restaurant Ericka had dragged him to.

"Unfortunately, Blondie, you can't buy everything with money." Ericka stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mei asked while raising a brow.

Ericka merely smirked before turning towards the cashier. Mei watched as Ericka spoke amicably with the girl punching their order in. When the cashier turned towards him, Ericka waved her hand dismissively.

"He'll have what I'm having." She stated before continuing to converse with the girl.

 _Will I now?_

Mei rose his brow once again.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." The cashier stated with a growing smirk.

Mei's eyes widened slightly as he watched Ericka's cheeks darken slightly.

"U-um… Yea, I just…"

 _Cute._

Mei couldn't find it in himself to come to Ericka's rescue when she glanced towards him.

"And he kinda looks like that pitcher. Y'know the one?" The cashier stated while cocking her head slightly.

"Uh… yea, he does, doesn't he?" Ericka stated. "Don't be fooled though, guy is nowhere near as talented." The softball player stated as she waved her hand in front of herself dismissively.

"Oi," Mei stated while raising a brow.

"Oh! It speaks!" The cashier proclaimed loudly before both her and Ericka started laughing.

Mei's brow twitched slightly before he reached for his wallet.

"Debit." He stated casually.

"Go ahead." The cashier stated with a small smirk before turning back to Ericka.

"He's pretty, I'll give you that."

Ericka only managed to flush darker as the pitcher felt his own cheeks heating up slightly.

When the transaction was complete, Mei stood off to the side while two continued to chat.

When their food was ready, the blonde southpaw grabbed the tray as Ericka bid her friend farewell.

"This food will surprise you. It's top tier without the outrageous pricing." Ericka declared as they found a booth that sat two near the back.

"Oh? And if I disagree with that statement?" Mei taunted.

"Then I have yet another thing to worry about concerning you." Ericka stated with a dramatic sigh.

"What's the first?" Mei asked.

"I'm wondering why you're single." Ericka stated matter of factly before plopping her fork, in which was holding food, into her mouth.

Mei hadn't been expecting that statement and couldn't help the surprise that marred his features.

"Don't look like I just showed you a dead body yeesh." Ericka muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Uh… I guess I've been waiting for the right girl?" Mei offered.

"What a romantic."

"Yea, look at me taking my date to a fast food joint." Mei muttered.

"Cause your date wanted to be taken here. Is there a problem with this place? Do you think the only way you can impress me is with your money?" Ericka asked before taking yet another bite.

"Wha- I mean… no… No of course not…" Mei felt himself panicking before he heard Ericka's laughter.

"Relax. I'm not trying to get you to have a panic attack, I'm only saying that I'd rather get to know you, as in the kid who must have grown up loving baseball and not the guy that flaunts money because he's a professional player." Ericka explained before smiling. "But if this doesn't interest you, let me know now, cause I don't want to put in effort if you're only interested in a one night stand."

Mei's eyes widened with nearly each and every word that left his date's lips.

"Would it be really bad if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?"

Mei hadn't even realized the words had left his mouth until Ericka's eyes widened in surprise and a blush splashed across her face.

"What- I mean… I just- I didn't mean to say that-" Mei blubbered as his blue eyes looked just about everywhere but Ericka's face.

"No…" Ericka murmured, catching the blonde southpaw's attention.

"What?..." Mei felt his heart sinking.

"No… It wouldn't be bad…" She murmured.

Mei looked up to see a very scarlet Ericka, fiddling with the fork in her hand, eyes staring down at her meal.

He didn't even think about it. He didn't let his brain process what had just popped into it. He stood, leant over the table, and pressed his lips against Ericka's without hesitation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mei x Ericka... Cuties XD**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 22**

"Play nice ok?" Miyuki said with a smirk as he knocked on his best friend's door.

Sawamura scoffed up at his ex-catcher unhappily.

"I will." Clara stated with a brilliant smile, causing Miyuki to chuckle.

"Just let yourself in!" Kuramochi's voice filtered through the door.

"I see he's started without me." The ex-catcher stated while pulling the door open.

"Hey Miyuki, Eijun." Haruichi said in passing before going into the kitchen.

"What about me Uncle Haru?!" Clara demanded, following right after the pinklet.

Sawamura slipped his shoes off before heading in the same direction.

"Oi! Kazuya! Come sit down, I already have a beer for ya." Kuramcohi called.

"I see the pregame started." Miyuki said, eyeing Kuramochi's open beer.

"Sorry. Haruichi and I might have had a couple."

"When he says we, he really means he chugged mine along with his own." Haruichi called as he mixed salad.

Miyuki rose a brow at Kuramochi before taking the offered drink and opening it.

"There's no harm in letting lose every now and then." Kuramochi huffed before bringing his beer to his lips.

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't drink piss." Miyuki said as he held the Sleemans away from himself while rolling his nose.

"Don't like it, don't drink it. More for me." Kuramochi stated as he grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

Clara came bounding out of the kitchen with a platter in her hand. On said platter, there were two bowls, one holding ketchup and the other holding mustard, along with piggies in a blanket.

"Look at you." Kuramochi stated with a grin as Clara help the plate out for both him and Miyuki.

"Thanks angel." Miyuki stated before popping one of the mini hotdogs in his mouth.

"Uncle Haru bought you some juice. Should be in the fridge." Kuramochi stated as Clara set the platter on the coffee table.

"What juice did Uncle Haru buy?" Clara asked while cocking her head.

"Vegetable juice." Kuramochi stated with a small smirk.

Clara rolled her nose before the shortstop started laughing.

"I'm just kidding, he probably bought apple or something like that. Go ask."

Clara smiled before running off.

0_0_0_0

"Haruichi… If you apologize again, I'm gonna shove my can of beer down your throat." Sawamura stated with a heavy sigh.

Haruichi laughed nervously before taking a sip of his own beer.

As Sawamura drank, he would become a little bolder. The pinklet knew all too well that his best friend was never that good at holding his alcohol, though he never stopped him, the results were much too amusing.

"Do you need any help?" Sawamura then asked.

"Nope. The patties are made, all I need is for Miyuki to start up the BBQ." Haruichi said with a soft smile.

"Need me to what?"

Sawamura yelped as Miyuki wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"If you're still in the mood for food, I need you to start the BBQ. I can flip burgers." Haruichi explained.

"Nah. I said I would." Miyuki stated with a smile. "After I grab Yoichi and I our next round."

The ex-catcher detached himself from his ex-pitcher and brought himself over to the fridge, pulling the door open and grabbing two beers. His attention was pulled towards the pack of apple juice Haruichi had bought for Clara. Three were missing from the packaging.

Miyuki pushed himself up and let the door fall closed behind him.

"I'm just gonna bring your lush his beer and then I'll head over to the BBQ." Miyuki stated with a small smirk.

"Daddy!" Clara came running out of nowhere and nearly took Sawamura off his feet.

"What is it angel?" Sawamura asked after he had managed to straighten himself up.

"Look! Look!" Clara shoved a drawing in his face before pulling it back and smiling. "It's a rainbow!" She declared.

"I can see that. It's beautiful." Sawamura said with a soft smile.

"Why don't we hang it on the fridge?" Haruichi suggested as he pulled one of the magnets free.

"Yea!" Clara stated as she held the picture against the fridge, waiting for Haruichi to place the magnet on top.

0_0_0_0

Perhaps he had jumped the gun, but there really was no going back once in the middle, was there. Mei was starting to feel a little uneasy as he pulled back and sat back down.

"Sor-"

"Do it again."

Sky blue eyes blinked once, twice, three times.

"Huh?" Came his intelligent reply.

"Um… I said…" Ericka's face was beyond scarlet as she pushed herself up and moved around the table to sit next the southpaw pitcher. "Kiss me again."

Mei couldn't possibly explain what he was feeling at the moment. His stomach was having every catastrophe known to man. An earthquake, tsunami, volcano erupting, sandstorm screaming…. He couldn't possibly explain the butterflies that threaten to escape.

As Ericka's darkened cheeks got closer and closer and her mesmerizing eyes fell closed right before contact, Mei found his hand pressing into her waist, as if to confirm that she was indeed in front of him and not a cruel illusion playing before his eyes.

He felt Ericka's fingers brush his shoulders, spiking an intense warmth wherever they touched. Her fingers continued to trace his shoulders nervously, as if she didn't know where they should rest.

Mei found himself being pulled into her as her fingers found a home in his blonde locks. She pulled back for a breath, his chest raising and falling as she tried to catch up with the situation in front of her.

Dazed blue eyes met brown ones. Mei could feel his chest blossom with affection as a soft smile painted itself across Ericka's lips.

"Look at you. A blushing mess Blondie." She teased.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you're not too far off yourself." Mei replied, small smirk playing on his lips.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki flipped the burgers, enjoying the sizzling noise they made as they fell back on the grill.

Drinking was always fun, even if he had work the next day, Sawamura as well, the two didn't mind a night out. They needed to let loose, they all did.

"Kazuyaaaaaaaaaaa." Came a drawled out call.

"I'm outside Eijun." The ex-catcher called.

Miyuki knew all too well that Sawamura was horrible with holding his liquor, but it made later activities a little more fun.

"I want cheese on mine." Sawamura stated as he came out onto the back deck.

"Did you bring cheese?" Miyuki asked with raising a brow.

"I did." Sawamura stated, lifting his chin sophistically.

"Did you ask anyone else if they wanted cheese on their burgers?" the ex-catcher then asked.

"You want cheese. Also Kuramochi." The ex-pitcher stated, counting off his fingers.

"Clara doesn't want cheese?" Miyuki asked while cocking his head sideways.

"Mh.. She said no." Sawamura stated with a small shrug.

"Come'ere."

Sawamura had a small smile on his face as Miyuki closed the top of the BBQ.

"Hm? What?" The ex-pitcher asked, playing a little coy.

Miyuki placed the flipper on the BBQ's shelf before reaching out towards his ex-pitcher.

"I love you, you know that?"

While Sawamura couldn't hold his liquor, Miyuki became a little bit more compassionate towards those that he loved.

"So you tell me." Sawamura stated with a smirk.

"No 'I love you too?'" the ex-catcher stated while raising a brow.

Sawamura pressed his lips against Miyuki's in a chaste kiss.

"I love you Miyuki Kazuya." He stated before smiling.

"Ew. PG-13 folks. There is a child here."

Both Sawamura and Miyuki turned towards Kuramochi, who, incidentally, was carrying Clara in his arms.

"Coming from you?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean Kazuya?" Kuramochi asked while raising a brow.

"You thought I didn't see that little stunt back in the kitchen with Kominato. Please, you'll have to be a little more subtle than that Yoichi." The ex-catcher said with a growing smirk as Kuramochi's cheeks darkened.

"Both of you are terrible. Life goes on." Haruichi stated as he bypassed everyone and set the salad in the middle of the table. "Need a plate for the patties, Miyuki?"

"Yea. They're just about ready." Miyuki said, his smirk still in place.

0_0_0_0

Mei and Ericka cracked a couple of jokes while they finished off their meals before throwing their garbage out and heading out the door, waving towards the cashier.

"Thanks for the display." She said with an exaggerated wink, enjoying how both their faces heated up with a blush. "See you around girl. Hopefully he'll be tagging along as well." The cashier stated before waving.

As soon as the door closed behind them and they were on the sidewalk, Ericka started cracking up.

"Are you ok?" Mei asked with a slight raise of his brow.

"I didn't think she'd watch." Ericka said, wheezing slightly. "That's so embarrassing."

"Mh…I donno… I enjoyed it." Mei said, smirking slightly as Ericka's cheeks darkened.

"Well. You're not too bad yourself Blondie!" She said before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the street at a quicker pace.

"Where are we going?" The southpaw asked.

"You didn't think our date was done, did you?"

"Oh?" Mei asked with a growing smile.

Ericka merely smirked before continuing to drag Mei down street after street before they stopped before the last thing Mei had even thought of, though he should have seen it coming.

"I left practice early and you need practice so this is definitely happening." Ericka said as she pushed the door open.

"I resent that." Mei stated while raising a brow.

"Your game speaks for itself. You struck out twice."

"It was a bad game." Mei said, coming to his own defense.

"What's the harm in practicing?" Ericka stated with a shrug.

Ericka flashed the desk her membership card before grabbing Mei's hand.

"He's with me."

"Oh lookie. She's got a friend." Said one of the older men.

"A boyfriend hm? Ah to be young again."

Mei could feel the fire igniting his cheeks.

"Common Blondie. I wanna show you up in skill!" Ericka called as she let his hand drop and made her way towards one of the batting cages, reaching out for bats.

She tested weights before holding a bat up with one arm.

"Hm. Light… and yet… I like it." She stated with a satisfactory nod.

Ericka handed Mei her card before stepping into the caged area.

"Just swipe it where the sticker is. Then sit back and watch the master at work." Ericka stated as she stepped up to the mock plate.

"Master, where?" Mei asked, teasing the petite girl.

"Just you wait Blondie." Ericka stated with a playful smirk.

"Alright. I'm swiping." Mei said.

The machine read the card before the pitching machine in front of Ericka lit up. Mei watched as Ericka fell into her batting stance. His blue eyes fell onto her frame, analyzing the stance, slightly amazed at how different it was from a baseball stance. So different… and yet, the similarities were still present.

She held her bat up, her fingers wrapped around the grip, not too tight, and yet, not loose enough for the bat to go flying if she decided to swing.

As the machine sent a ball flying towards her, Mei watched as Ericka took a deep breath. Her chest rose before falling. He watched the ball come towards her, watched as her shoulders twitched in anticipation, watched as she pulled the bat back, watched as she swung at the oncoming ball, watched as she tipped it, watched as it went straight up before bouncing and trickling into the netting behind Ericka.

There was a short moment of silence before Mei broke out in laughter.

"Sh-shut up! I swung too early." Ericka stated, tightening her grip on the bat. "I'll get it next time ok!?"

As the next ball came flying towards her, Mei wiped the tears of laughter from his face.

 _I could definitely get used to this…_


	23. Chapter 23

**I've a summer cold and I still finished this fic for you guys,**

 **If that isn't motivation... I donno what that is hah.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review Please!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 23**

Clara had dozed off and was sitting in Miyuki's arms. Sawamura was sitting on the loveseat with Haruichi, the both of them watching the last couple minutes of the sports game on TV. Neither one of them really cared about the ending, though the game had been fairly close since the beginning, making for good entertainment.

"You guys can crash in the guest room. No raunchy ass sex though." Kuramochi stated as he set his beer down.

"Huh?!" Sawamura demanded and his head whipped towards the shortstop.

"No promises." Miyuki said with a smirk.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura hissed, his cheeks darkening.

"Then you can go home." Kuramochi murmured.

"We both know I drank too much." Miyuki said before looking at Sawamura and then raising a brow towards Kuramochi.

"I hate you." Kuramochi muttered before he stood.

"Love you too." Miyuki called after the shortstop.

Haruichi had a soft smile etched into his lips as he watched the people around him mess around.

0_0_0_0

"No comment."

"When is your partner schedule to come back?"

And yet another recording device shoved into his face. He was used to it, reporters always wanted the scoop after games, but this was irking him to no end.

"Is it true that Kuramochi Yoichi assaulted his sports agent?!"

"Is it true that Watari XXX is in the hospital in critical condition?!"

Ryosuke could feel his agitation growing as reporters continued to scream for his attention.

"Watari is fine." Ryosuke stated calmly.

"Define 'fine' Mr. Kominato!"

"No hospital required." The pinklet stated.

It was taking all of the second baseman's control to not reach out and pummel the reporters in front of him.

"Is it true that your partner's contract is being terminated before the season ends?!"

 _Another idiotic rumor to deal with…_

Chris stepped into the room, gathering all the stares from the reporters. Collective murmurs of 'Chris Takigawa' ran through the room.

 _What's Chris doing here?..._

"I believe this interview was supposed to be about the win that the team pulled off together." Chris said calmly.

Reporters shifted slightly before pushing forward with more questions about Kuramochi.

"There is no information to be shared. If you do not start formulating your questions about the current game then you will be asked to leave."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Ryosuke's lips as the reporters turned away from Chris looking slightly miffed and defeated.

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi sat up with an unhappy groan. The sun was shining through the blinds, burning his eyes.

"Fuck…" He murmured as he pressed his palms into his eyes.

His head was pounding. When Miyuki had mentioned letting go, perhaps he had taken those words too much to heart.

"You're not a kid anymore idiot." He muttered to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Kuramochi turned towards Haruichi with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I put an Advil and glass of water on your nightstand last night."

"God you're amazing. What would I do without you?" Kuramochi stated as he reached towards the glass of water and grabbed the pill along with it.

"Mh. Can we go to the café today?..."

"Sawamura's?" Kuramochi asked while raising a brow.

"Mh. I don't feel like cooking."

"Kazuya wants us to lay low for a bit."

"Ugh..." Haruichi groaned unhappily.

"I know. Sorry." Kuramochi stated after chugging his water.

"Not your fault."

"Well, if you want to get technical-"

"Not. Your. Fault." Haruichi said before pushing himself up and out of bed.

 _Did I just piss him off?_

"Sunny side up?" The pinklet asked as he grabbed one of Kuramochi's baggy shirts.

"Hm?"

"Your eggs? Sunny side up?"

"Oh. Yea, please." The shortstop stated with a small smile.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura had decided to keep the café closed once again today. At least for the morning. He had some business to deal with. He had talked to Miyuki and had managed to talk the ex-catcher into agreeing to his morning visit to Clara's elementary school.

He pulled the front door as he was buzzed in and headed straight for the office.

"Good morning sir." The secretary said with a pretty smile.

"Good morning. Any way I can speak with the principal?" The ex-pitcher asked with a small smile of his own.

The secretary cocked her head slightly before pushing herself up and heading towards the principal's office. A few minutes passed before she walked out, her smile still in place.

"He'll see you now." She said with a smile.

"I appreciate it." Sawamura stated with a smile before making his way towards the principal's office.

As he stepped in, the man sitting at the desk stood, a smile plastered to his face as well.

"Good morning sir, how are you doing?"

"Could I close the door behind me?" Sawamura asked.

The principal's smile slipped from his lips before he nodded.

"Mr. Takeru." Sawamura started with, his eyes traveling over the nameplate in front of him. "My partner and I have been distressing over a problem for a while now, and we have decided the best course of action would to be to bring the issue to your attention."

"Of course Mr…"

"Sawamura."

"Of course Mr. Sawamura. What is the issue?"

"My daughter, Clara, attends kindergarten in this establishment. She's in Mrs. K's class I believe." Sawamura stated.

The principal nodded, as if to indicate he was following the conversation.

"My daughter drew a picture of her family. Perhaps I should divulge that my partner is a boy." Sawamura stated before meeting Mr. Takeru's gaze with a sharpened version of his own. "Unfortunately, my daughter was told, after having drawn the picture, that it was inexcusable to be living with two fathers."

"Sir, I can say for certain that my staff would nev-"

"I would love to believe you Mr. Takeru, but unfortunately, my daughter's tears do not lie."

"Is there any way she could have taken the teacher's words out of context? This is a very severe proclaim Mr. Sawamura."

"I agree. Homophobia isn't exactly something you'd want your school to be known for."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Sawamura?" Mr. Takeru demanded.

"In no way, I'm simply stating a fact." Sawamura stated before leaning forward in his chair. "Regardless, I brought the problem to you first. I expect something to happen, if not, I will be bringing this to the next level."

"Th… that's not necessary… We will take the necessary steps to solve this problem…"

"I appreciate that." Sawamura said as he stood.

"I apologize that your daughter was put through the unnecessary stress." Mr. Takeru said, his face contorted with barely concealed rage.

"It's not your fault, I do understand this, I simply wanted to bring it to your attention."

"Thank you very much Mr. Sawamura."

"Thank you Mr. Takeru, have a nice day."

"You as well. I shall deal with this as soon as possible."

0_0_0_0

"So Chris, what brings you to town?"

"I heard a certain idiot stepped into trouble." Chris stated as he brought his coffee to his lips.

The two had wanted to grab a coffee at Sawamura's café, but had been disappointed to see that the shop was closed.

"Mh… It's quite the predicament, isn't it?" Ryosuke murmured.

"I can see that barely concealed rage Ryosuke. You looked like you were ready to jump the reporters."

"Do you blame me? If I got one more idiotic question-"

"We only need one idiot with a law suit alright?" Chris stated with a heavy sigh.

Ryosuke smirked ruefully.

"Fine."

"I was thinking of offering Kuramochi my services as a sports agent." Chris stated.

The statement caused Ryosuke to smile.

"Hey, as long as you don't hurt him or Haruichi, I'm happy."

"Never on purpose." Chris said with a soft smile.

0_0_0_0

"Miyuki." Cassy stated as she leant up against the doorframe to his office.

"Yea Cas?" Miyuki said, turning away from the paperwork on his desk.

"What the hell happened yesterday?"

Miyuki's fingers were rubbing at his temples.

"I have Watari's bloody firm up my ass about a supposed harassment charge." Cassy stated. "And you didn't bother telling me this because?..."

"I'm sorry. I've been so focused on this that everything else is pretty much a blur." The ex-catcher stated before leaning back into his chair.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, but I need to know what's going on in my firm Miyuki."

"We bumped into Watari yesterday."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Yoichi and I." Miyuki said as he pulled his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you sleeping?"

Miyuki heard the hint of worry in Cassy's voice but decided to ignore it.

"Yoichi bumped into him accidentally and things got way out of hand. Watari keep instigating him and the only way I could keep things from boiling over was to introduce a harassment charge."

"I'm sure you didn't mind handing it out either." Cassy stated while raising a brow.

"I'm not abusing the system Cas, he deserved the charge."

"Oh I know Miyuki, you're not stupid enough to do that."

Miyuki rose a brow.

"Anyways… Can you please put together the paperwork for the charge and give it to me so I can send it over to them."

"It's done, I was about to send it out myself."

Cassy rose a brow as Miyuki held out a folder.

"Good work as always." She commented off handedly before leaving the office.

Miyuki let his eyes fall closed as Cassy left his office. He turned back towards his desk, his weight leaning back into the chair.

"Court tomorrow… Joy."

The ex-catcher had told the shortstop a while ago about the court date. Of course, he and Haruichi had to show up. Sawamura had already told him he'd be in the court room as well.

Miyuki worried silently about the jury present.

 _I'm hoping we can play on sentimentality… Yoichi is definitely not getting off scot free, but we can at least keep him out of a cell…_

Miyuki jumped when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He stated as he brought the phone to his ear.

"You sound really tired. Wanna go out for lunch?"

Miyuki didn't even realize he was smiling until he answered.

"Yea, that'd be great."

0_0_0_0

"Are you going to be present tomorrow?" Ryosuke asked as he stood from the café table.

Voices filtered through the warm building, causing a constant background noise to envelope the two old teammates.

"I was thinking of showing up to at least support Miyuki from behind. Sawamura could definitely use the company… we know how he can get…"

"This is true." Ryosuke said before Chris followed him in throwing out their trash.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura was waiting outside the building. When Miyuki stepped out, he pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to him.

"Are you hung over?" The ex-pitcher asked with a small smirk.

"Not really. Just tired."

"You drank a lot last night."

"Not half as much as Yoichi."

"Fair enough."

"How did the meeting go?"

"He said he'd deal with it." Sawamura said with a satisfied nod.

"Really. Nothing about how Clara was exaggerating?"

"Not all people are horrible. Plus, he doesn't want it to really get out of hand."

"Eijun… Did you threaten to take it 'out of hand'?" Miyuki asked with a sigh.

"You've no proof." Sawamura stated as he pushed the deli's door open.

"You're such a handful." The ex-catcher said with a heavy sigh.

"But you love me." Sawamura said with a cheeky grin.

"Sometimes." Miyuki said with a heavy sigh.

"Oi."

"What?"

"Fine. Pay for yourself." Sawamura stated with a pout.

Miyuki smirked before pressing his lips to the ex-southpaw's without drawing anyone's gaze.

"Maybe I'll pay…" Sawamura murmured, blush dusting his cheeks.

"I don't need you to pay." Miyuki said as he put his hands into his pockets.

The ex-catcher didn't find what he was looking for.

"You left your wallet in your office, didn't you?" Sawamura asked with a growing smirk.

"Hm. So maybe I need you to pay." Miyuki stated with a small shrug.

"Only if you tell me what I want to hear."

Miyuki sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll give you sex when my shift's over."

"Kazuya!"

Miyuki snickered as his ex-pitcher glanced around the deli, frantically searching to see if anyone heard them.

"I'm kidding, I love you idiot." Miyuki stated.

Sawamura turned a pout towards his ex-catcher.

"I could have done without being called an idiot."

"I don't like lying." Miyuki said with an ever growing smirk.

When Sawamura looked away dejectedly, Miyuki chuckled. He reached out and laced his fingers in Sawamura's while they waited in line, squeezing the ex-pitcher's fingers gently to show his affection.


	24. Chapter 24

**I usually keep my chapters at 2K words minimum but this one is like 1.7 k and I'm here like "You wrote this... how did you randomly forgot 300 words? Ech..**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Leave me a review please!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 24**

"Prosecution calls Kominato Haruichi to the stand."

Ryosuke pat his brother's shoulder reassuringly as he stood on shaky legs. He watched as Haruichi steeled his nerves as he made his way over to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

He watched his younger brother place his hand on top of the court provided bible before murmuring 'I do' and taking the stand.

The second baseman watched as the prosecution started asking questions. They were gentle at first, but then more precise.

"You are interested in men, aren't you Kominato?"

"Man. One." The younger pinklet said, pressing his lips together.

Ryosuke just knew that if the situation weren't so severe, Kuramochi would be on cloud nine, but, one look towards his fielding partner's direction showed him the embodiment of anxiety.

"But of you are gay, yes?"

Ryosuke watched as Miyuki expertly put his hands under the table so that nobody would see them clench.

"Yes."

"Then my client's use of the word 'faggot' isn't necessarily far off."

Ryosuke felt his own nails dig into his palms before he realized how hard he was clenching his hands. He forcibly unclenched them to reveal small half-moons creased into them.

"Get to the point Mr. XXX." The judge demanded.

"Your whole defense is based on the fact that my client called out a couple nasty words in the heat of the moment. If I'm not wrong, your partner had quite a few words to share as well, didn't he?" The prosecution demanded, turning a harsh glare towards Haruichi.

A chair scraped across the ground loudly, causing everyone to look towards the defense's table.

"Miyuki, get your client under control." The judge stated, her voice demanding.

"Yoichi." Was all Miyuki had to say before the shortstop, albeit seething, took his seat once more.

"Answer the question Kominato." The judge then answered.

"Although… Yoichi did snap at Watari… I don't think he once attacked him for his sexuality." The pinklet said softly.

"What was that, didn't quite hear you." The prosecution's lawyer demanded.

Ryosuke could feel the smug attitude coming from the piece of garbage that was interrogating his little brother. He could feel himself wanting to stand and strangle the significantly taller male.

The second baseman took a deep breathe in an attempt to relax himself.

 _Committing murder in the middle of a court room full of people is probably not one of the most intelligent routes…_

Ryosuke had to remind himself.

0_0_0_0

"The prosecution's whole defense is based off of idiocies…" Miyuki muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.

The trial was by no means over. A small recess was called when the ex-catcher managed to throw the most basic defense back into the prosecution's face.

 _"_ _In light of this trial, I would like to provide a new piece of evidence."_

 _There were murmurs across the room as the Prosecution quickly began to bark._

 _"_ _We were not made aware of a recording! Your honor?"_

 _"_ _The piece of evidence is accepted, but Miyuki, we will not stand for any more surprise findings, have I made myself clear?"_

 _"_ _Crystal, your honor."_

 _The judge had the recording played so that everyone could hear the evidence stashed away in the tiny device._

 _"_ _That boy has tainted you! He's ruined your career!"_

 _"_ _He's blackmailing you, isn't he? It's some joke, there's no way you'd get into bed with a faggot. Right? I'm right? Right?!"_

 _"_ _I.. Uh.. I.."_

 _"_ _I'm coming over. Watari and I have some matters to discuss."_

 _"_ _Y-Yea.. ok."_

 _There was a choppiness to the recording before it picked up once more._

 _"_ _What? Because I'm happy?! Am I not allowed to be happy Watari!?"_

 _"_ _Find a woman to be happy with!"_

 _"_ _Yoichi!"_

 _"_ _You've lost your mind! Thank god Ryosuke showed up! Look at this savagery! This is what happens when you don't follow the social norm!"_

 _"_ _Shut up, or I'll let him go."_

 _"_ _Let me go! I'll kill him. You don't know what he said."_

 _"_ _I heard him."_

 _"_ _Wait… How long have you been here?"_

 _"_ _Two minutes."_

 _"_ _Then you didn't hear-"_

 _"_ _Yoichi. I was on the phone with Haruichi."_

 _"_ _Did you hear… All of that?"_

 _"_ _But, I'm fine. It didn't bug me all that much…Don't worry."_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were home."_

 _"_ _This is-"_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _I'll press charges!"_

 _"_ _Be my guest. On another note, you're fired, I don't need an agent who can't keep up with the ages Watari. Now get the fuck out of my house. Now."_

 _There was a heavy silence, the judge's face cloaking over with a mask of indifference to hide the scowl she had been broadcasting seconds ago. Miyuki hid the victory smirk that threatened to paint itself across his lips._

 _"_ _The Prosecution would like to take a recess in light of the new evidence."_

 _"_ _Granted."_

Miyuki stepped out of the bathroom, eyes falling onto the shortstop. Kuramochi had his hands clenched, taking, very convincingly forced, deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Yoichi." Miyuki muttered, making the shortstop jump out of his skin.

Kuramochi quickly looked away from Miyuki, focusing a glare on the ground.

"I'm gonna win this case Yoichi."

"Kazuya… It's not that I don't trust you… cause we both know I trust you with a little too much… But I forget how to breathe when the people I care for step up to the stand… god… I just... I wanted to punch that damn guy when he was pelting Haruichi with those questions. God damn. He was such a prick for no reason. Haruichi didn't deserve that."

Miyuki sighed heavily as he listened to his best friend, trying his best to be supportive without causing the shortstop to snap before the recess was over.

"How come you aren't putting together something, isn't that what recesses are for?" Kuramochi asked, eyeing Miyuki's empty hands.

"A good lawyer works on the case at every given moment, a great lawyer has his plan of action, the opposition's plan of action, and about thirty other plans already routed for the day." Miyuki said before sending the shortstop a small smirk.

"I'm so happy you are the one dealing with my case." Kuramochi stated softly.

"Praise me anymore, I might blush."

"I'm glad you're taking this case as a joke."

Both Miyuki and Kuramochi's smiles dissipated when Watari stepped out of the washroom, walking up to them. Miyuki lay his hand on Kuramochi's shoulder, stopping him from standing and keeping him from making a scene.

"Resorted to this after the evidence provided have we? Such a shame." Miyuki stated coyly.

"Evidence? You mean the recording that proves that your client assaulted me? I do appreciate the help Mr. Prodigy. Will this be the first case that goes to flames for you?"

0_0_0_0

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to that case thingy? Didn't you ask for the day off?"

Mei pulled the towel he had been using to dry his hair off his head.

"There's no reason for me to go. I know how it's going to end." The blonde southpaw stated matter of factly before pulling a shirt on over his head.

His teammates were all clearing out the locker room after an intensive practice.

"Oh, you do, do you?" His teammate asked while raising a brow.

Mei merely smirked as he finished packing up his gear.

"Kazuya has too much at stake to lose, and even without that, he'd never lose to a washed up prick like Watari."

"I heard the shortstop attacked the manager. How do you fight that off?"

"You heard wrong." Mei said before sighing heavily. "This is the problem with social media."

"What's wrong, the fag had it coming to him."

Mei's head snapped towards the corner of the locker room where a couple of the guys were still dressing.

"Who said that?" He demanded, ice blue eyes scanning each of their faces.

The teammate beside him could feel the animosity coming from the usually energetic blonde southpaw.

"What does his partner have to do with anything? What, because he doesn't bang chicks means he deserves ill will from idiots like you? Please. He's more of a fucking man then you'll ever be." Mei growled.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, did I hit a nerve? What dick was up your ass last night?"

Mei's eyes fell on the man that had spoken, chuckles filtering around him.

"You know, it's funny, you all treat him like an alien when even he knows what it means to appreciate one's decision. I thought we had all graduated from high school and that all this over dramatic bullshit was over and done with. You've proven me wrong I suppose. It's depressing, but I mean, you've proven to me that he's more of a man than you'll ever be." Mei huffed before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"He's got to have you fight his battles for him. That's proof enough for me."

"No, he has people willing to stand up for him, that's more than I can say for you at the moment."

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi felt the fingers clasp on his shoulder tighten.

"Move along, wouldn't want another harassment charge, would we?" Miyuki said, his voice calm, betraying the anger that Kuramochi could feel emanating off of his best friend.

Watari merely smirked before making his way down the hall and back to the hole his firm was presumably trying to crawl their way out of.

"Is what he said true?" The shortstop asked after a long bout of silence.

"Hm?" The ex-catcher hummed, his grip falling from the shortstop's shoulder.

"What Watari said? About our evidence only helping him?" Kuramochi demanded.

"Relax. I accounted for this. I'm gonna win this case."

"You keep saying that."

"Then you should start believing me. Have I ever lied to you before?"

Kuramochi glared at his best friend.

"Fine, have I ever broke a promise?"

Kuramochi sighed heavily.

"I don't plan on losing. Have confidence alright?"

"You better not lose…" Kuramochi mumbled.


	25. Chapter 25

**BY THE WAY!**

 **I'm creating this court scene from very limited sources, please don't quote me on the system and the way I have it work XD**

 **Thanks for reading and leaving a review,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 25**

"The Prosecution calls Kominato Ryosuke to the stand."

Haruichi offers his older brother a small, forced smile as he stands to let him pass. He watches as his brother walks up to the stand with an air of absolute confidence before agreeing to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth. He watched as his brother's hand fell from the bible before he took a seat.

"So that the court doesn't get mixed up between your brother and yourself, I hope you don't mind that we refer to you as Ryosuke." Watari's lawyer stated calmly.

"It's rather informal of you to act so chummy with me, but I suppose I'll allow it." Ryosuke answered clearly.

Haruichi's smile actually grew as Watari's lawyer cleared his throat, clearly caught off guard by how Ryosuke had answered him. The Kominato brothers, although close by nature, were quite different personality wise. Haruichi knew that he was the weaker of the two, he was way too sensitive and could never really hide it all too well. He was usually much too meek and closed off towards new people, something Ryosuke could easily deal with.

Haruichi had always aspired to be someone like his older brother. He would watch as Ryosuke bat aside people that teased him like it didn't even matter while they were in school. Not that he was much taller with the extra inch or two he had on his brother.

"Then, I shall continue with the questioning."

0_0_0_0

"Be my guest, I do want to get home sometime tonight."

"I'll only say this once Kominato, in my court, no matter how angry you come off, I need respect."

Ryosuke offered a small smile before giving a small apology, one Haruichi was much too aware meant nothing.

"I want to replay a little piece of the offered evidence." Watari's lawyer stated calmly before pressing play on a small device.

Ryosuke inclined his head as the recording started.

"I.. Uh.. I.."

"I'm coming over. Watari and I have some matters to discuss."

"Y-Yea.. ok."

There was a choppiness to the recording before it picked up once more.

"What? Because I'm happy?! Am I not allowed to be happy Watari!?"

"Find a woman to be happy with!"

"Yoichi!"

After Ryosuke's voice filled the recording, Watari's lawyer pressed pause before looking up at the pinklet.

"The recording becomes somewhat choppy after the conversation with your brother. You were on the phone I presume?"

"Yes, I was on the phone with my brother." Ryosuke answered easily.

"But after that. When you state that you're coming over and your brother replies, it becomes rather choppy." Watari's lawyer has a barely concealed smirk on his lips as he asks his next question. "Did you tamper with evidence?"

Ryosuke raises a brow. He half expected Miyuki to say something, though one look towards the ex-catcher had that idea running out the window. His eyes were locked on Ryosuke, pure trust running through them, not hidden by the lenses they sat behind.

 _That's some trust you are putting in me Miyuki… Quite the bout of pressure might I add._

"Your answer please Kominato." The judge's voice filled the quiet court room before Ryosuke sighed.

"His silence is answer enough." Watari's lawyer replied with.

"I didn't tamper with evidence. It was two recordings that I meshed together for the sake of convenience, I have the original recordings on my phone if you'd like them both." He stated.

The judge nodded, calling forth someone to take the phone that Ryosuke held in his fingers. They opened the phone, pulling up the two recordings. Ryosuke sat back, listening to the same recording he'd heard on repeat for the last couple of days.

The number of nights he had listen to that recording on repeat, trying to come up with something to help his brother's case…. It was probably alarming.

"The evidence was not tempered with, to our knowledge, but if you'd like to take the phone in for extra examining, then by all means." Miyuki stated calmly.

The judge's eyes skimmed over Miyuki and landed on Watari's lawyer, who had lost his smirk completely.

"Well, Mr. XXX?" She demanded.

"Your witness." The lawyer answered with, looking slightly miffed, something Ryosuke enjoyed immensely.

Miyuki stood before walking over towards Ryosuke.

"What were you doing at my client's home that evening?"

 _Laying out the story are we, or are you simply trying to play some sentimentality for the jury?_

"I heard Watari cussing out my brother's partner, and in turn himself. I couldn't simply stand there."

"Did you harbor any ill intent towards Watari?"

 _You and I both know I wanted to rip him apart Miyuki._

"My only intentions were to help my brother and his partner out. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What happened when you showed up at the residence?"

"My brother was a mess at the front door, stiff as ever."

Ryosuke watched as his fielding partner tensed much like his brother had been.

"Continue." Miyuki stated calmly.

"Your honor, this line of questioning has no importance." Watari's lawyer stated with annoyance.

"I'm simply covering all the angles." Miyuki stated.

"Get to the point Miyuki." The judge stated.

"Very well, what did you witness?" Miyuki asked.

"Right where Yoichi is demanding about happiness is when I walked into the house." Ryosuke explained. "After checking to see if my brother was in any physical pain, I made my way to the living room where I witnessed Watari emotionally abusing my fielding partner."

"Objection your honor! This is a bia-"

"Take your seat Mr. XXX." The judge demanded. "Continue Kominato."

"My fielding partner lashed out, though I don't blame him, what with the way Watari was berating him based on nothing but his sexual preference." Ryosuke continued.

Ryosuke watched as some of the jury members shifted awkwardly before looking back at Miyuki. It was always hard to read the ex-catcher, though, Ryosuke was damn certain that his eyes were thanking him as he turned away from the stand.

"No further questioning."

0_0_0_0

Mei glanced down at his phone as it buzzed.

"Eijun?"

'Hey Mei! Kazuya is kicking ass, I think? I don't understand this court stuff… anyways. I need a favor, and I know I've been asking a lot lately, I'm sorry! I'll definitely make it up to you! But could you please pick up Clara? You can take her back to our place, spare key is hidden in the ridge of the potted plant. Don't leave the kitchen a mess, Kazuya might just kill you, trust me. Thanks so much.'

Mei read the text over many times over before chuckling softly and typing back a message.

'You forgot to source your essay. I'll grab Clara for you. Lemme know how the case goes.'

The blonde southpaw sent the text before opening up his contacts and clicking on Ericka's number. He brought the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. After two rings, the call went to voicemail.

 _She ignored my call?_

A couple of seconds later his phone buzzed with a message.

'Some of us have class Blondie. What do you need?'

Mei rose his brow before typing out a reply.

'If you're in class, you shouldn't be texting me.'

Not even three seconds passed before Mei got another text.

'I didn't realize I was texting my old man.'

"Brat." Mei muttered before typing out his response.

'I gotta pick up Clara, wanna go out for dinner with us tonight?'

Mei sighed and checked the clock. It was nearing three in the afternoon, he had time to puts around before picking Clara up from school.

'I get outta class at 4, you picking me up?' Came Ericka's reply.

'I'll think about it.'

'I have to change though.'

'I'm sure you look fine.'

'There's a cheesy pick up line in there somewhere.'

'Pay attention in class. I'll see you later.'

Mei huffed, though there was definitely a smile playing on his lips and amusement dancing in his crystal blue eyes.

0_0_0_0

"Defense calls Kuramochi Yoichi to the stand."

Miyuki's voice travels over the court room as Kuramochi pushes himself up.

 _This is it. Common Yoichi… Relax… Kazuya promised you this case. Just… deep breathes. In… out… In… Out._

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

Kuramochi placed his hand on the bible that was shoved into his face before muttering 'I do'. He took his seat before locking his gaze with Haruichi.

He watched as the pinklet's lips moved slowly before a small smile stopped the message he was conveying.

 _I love you too._

The shortstop's nerves slowly receded, giving him slight peace at mind as he focused on Miyuki.

"Kuramochi, I'm going to simply lay it out so that I understand. You were at home one evening when your sports agent showed up." Miyuki stated before continuing. "Are you and Watari close friends?"

Kuramochi hated the formal tone that Miyuki took up with him, but he knew all too well why it was that his best friend chose to speak this way.

"Watari and I never had a close relationship. He always seemed distant when he didn't need anything and chummy when he did. That's how business works, I suppose." The shortstop answered with a small shrug.

"For what purpose did your sports agent feel the need to make a house call?"

"I think his original plan was to show up to talk about a charity dinner of sorts? I can't be too certain. It was mentioned but other than that it was a whole bunch of criticizing choices that had nothing to do with him."

 _Alright Yoichi. I'm gonna need every card I've got. If you can play the jury with a little bit of sentimentality, that's golden. Don't lie on the stand, but you gotta play it smart and word things in your favor. The more specific you can be the better, try to stay away from things like "I think" and "Maybe". The jury will only be as confident as you are._

Miyuki's voice filled the shortstop's thoughts.

 _Well… Kazuya can't expect me to be perfect I suppose._

"And, once the sports agent was inside, you discussed matters on this charity dinner?"

"That was probably his intentions, though it didn't get passed who I wanted to be taking to the dinner."

"And who would that be?"

"My partner. My sports agent was adamant on me taking a woman but I tried to explain that there was no way I would be side stepping my relationship simply to look good at a charity dinner. It's not my style."

"No further questioning." Miyuki stated before taking a seat.

 _Tired of me already Kazuya?_

0_0_0_0

Mei walked into the elementary school with a smile on his face. He was about to walk into the classroom Clara was in when he got a text message.

'Oi, Where's my chariot?'

The blonde rose a brow before typing back a reply.

'You could always walk home princess.'

'Cruel Blondie, you standing me up?'

'I'm picking Clara up, be there in half an hour. Sheesh.'

'I'll be waiting outside.'

Mei smirked before slipping the phone back into his pocket and made his way towards the room. He smiled when the caretaker noticed him.

"Oh! Clara. You have a special guest."

"Uncle Mei!" Clara called excitedly before running up to him.

"Hey beautiful." Mei stated as he picked up the younger blonde. He was filling out papers when an envelope was handed to him.

"If it isn't too much trouble, do you mind taking this to her guardians?" The caretaker asked with a smile.

"Not at all." The blonde southpaw replied before taking the letter. "Have a good evening."

"I had a good day today!" Clara stated happily.

"Oh ya? Can I make it even better?" Mei asked with a smile of his own.

"How?" Clara asked, excitement bubbling off of her.

"I wanna take you out for dinner. With Ericka?" Mei asked.

"Yes! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Clara cheered happily.

"Alrighty, we gotta go pick up Ericka."

"I'm so happy!" Clara stated with a bright smile.

"I'm happy you're happy." Mei stated before ruffling the younger blonde's hair lovingly.


	26. Chapter 26

**If you haven't already figure it out, not that I expected you too, but Ericka is totally based off of myself. I'm a softball player and first baseman :P**

 **And well, Since Kazuya is taken, Mei is another of my favorites.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 26**

"I want to play a short piece of the audio provided." Watari's lawyer stated casually.

Miyuki watched Kuramochi cock his head before the lawyer pressed play.

"Shut up, or I'll let him go." Ryosuke's voice filtered into the room.

"Let me go! I'll kill him. You don't know what he said."

Watari's lawyer paused the audio here and glared at Kuramochi.

"Are you aware of what you just said?" The lawyer demanded.

Miyuki watched Kuramochi clench and unclench his fingers, a nervous tick the prosecution was sure to pounce on.

"That was a death threat Mr. Kuramochi."

"I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it? You threatened my client's life."

"I didn't mean it that way. I said it in the heat of the moment."

Miyuki wanted to slam his head against the table.

"That's quite funny Mr. Kuramochi. I can say the same thing for my client. My client said all that he did in the heat of the moment."

"I have a request." The ex-catcher called out, looking directly at the judge.

"What is it Miyuki?"

"I know we've all listened to and have heard the audio, but I want to listen to the couple lines just before what was just played."

"What will that accomplish?" the judge asked.

"I simply want to provide context." Miyuki stated as he watched Watari's lawyer sweat somewhat.

The ex-catcher knew that his claim at Kuramochi's death threat was his last stand, and it was time that he put the armature lawyer to rest.

"Very well, request granted."

"Thank you, your honor." Miyuki said respectfully.

Miyuki fixed the audio to play from the beginning once more, playing his sentimentality card fairly hard.

"That boy has tainted you! He's ruined your career!"

Watari's voice screeched, causing several people to wince.

"He's blackmailing you, isn't he? It's some joke, there's no way you'd get into bed with a faggot. Right? I'm right? Right?!"

"I.. Uh.. I.."

Miyuki eyed the jury, watching as several members had frowns on their faces, especially after hearing the distraught in Haruichi's voice for the umpteenth time.

"I'm coming over. Watari and I have some matters to discuss."

"Y-Yea.. ok."

There was a choppiness to the recording before it picked up once more.

"What? Because I'm happy?! Am I not allowed to be happy Watari!?"

"Find a woman to be happy with!"

"Yoichi!"

"You've lost your mind! Thank god Ryosuke showed up! Look at this savagery! This is what happens when you don't follow the social norm!"

Another glance at the jury showed more frowns.

"Shut up, or I'll let him go."

"Let me go! I'll kill him. You don't know what he said."

Miyuki hit the pause.

"If I may elaborate," Miyuki stated, looking towards the judge.

He received a nod, so he continued to speak.

"My client felt attacked and simply put up a defense. He was trying to protect the people he loved. Whether verbally or physically, anyone in this room," Miyuki made sure to make eye contact with at least half the jury members. "Including myself, would try to protect our families." The ex-catcher paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. "My client was protecting his family from a verbally abusive individual. I wouldn't punish him for protecting the people he loved the most. Imagine, if you were being hated on because of the partner you chose to share your life with. Imagine having your career thrown in your face simply because you wanted the right to love whomever you wanted to love. In this day and age… I would hope we've moved far enough to allow people to love and affiliate themselves with whomever they deem appropriate." Miyuki looked back at the judge before speaking again. "My client should not be thrown away for protecting the boy he loves, rather, Mr. Watari should be charged on the basic deteriorating of my client's human rights."

0_0_0_0

Mei put the car in park as he found a free spot in the cluster of cars picking students up. He watched Ericka look up from the book she was reading, happiness lighting up her features somewhat, before she bounded over to the car.

"Hey Clara, how was your day?" She asked while opening the door, causing the blonde southpaw to raise a brow.

"It was good!" Clara stated happily.

The two girls chatted about their days at school before Ericka spoke up.

"Hey Blondie." She stated with a coy smile.

"Oh, so now I get a hello?" Mei grumbled.

"Don't be jealous of a little girl." Ericka murmured while rolling her eyes.

"Do you still need to change?" Mei asked.

"I thought I looked fine in anything?" Ericka asked while raising a brow.

Mei's face engulfed in a red blush of embarrassment.

"Relax." Ericka said, breaking out into a light hearted chuckle. "Yea, I wanna change, plus, you're coming to my game tonight, so I gotta grab my gear and uniform."

"Am I now?" Mei asked, raising his brow once more.

"Yup." Ericka said matter of factly.

"I wanna come too!" Clara announced.

"What time is the game?" Mei asked.

"8:30." Ericka said softly, looking the rear-view mirror to see Clara's smile.

"Daddy and Mimi will be home, wouldn't you rather go see them?" Mei asked the younger blonde.

Clara gasped loudly before nodding her head vigorously, as if she just realized she hadn't seen either Sawamura or Miyuki yet that evening.

"Thought so." Mei stated with a small smile.

The blonde southpaw, following Ericka's directions, took her home so that she could change, and grab her equipment for her game.

0_0_0_0

"Kazuya!"

Miyuki turned just in time for a shorter brunet to throw himself at him. The force of the attack knocked the air out of him, but couldn't have been more welcomed.

"You were amazing! You won right?!" Sawamura demanded excitedly.

"I suppose it could have gone better, but I kept Yoichi outta cuffs and that's what counts." Miyuki said with a soft smile.

"I didn't really understand much that was going on in there…." Sawamura admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But Kuramochi just has to fork up some money and is suspended for a couple games, right?"

Miyuki sighs, though the smile is still present.

"That's right."

"Do you think it's gonna be rough when he gets back to the team?" Sawamura asks casually.

"Why don't we try to enjoy the positive for a bit?" Miyuki suggests.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kazuya?" Sawamura asked after having gasping dramatically.

"Oi, you're making a scene idiot."

"Woop, there it is." Sawamura sang.

Miyuki rolled his eyes before getting into his car.

"Kuramochi went home with Haruichi right?" Sawamura continued to pester.

"Mhm, I think Ryosuke went home with them as well."

Miyuki watched Sawamura shudder somewhat before putting his seatbelt on.

"Scared of Ryosuke are we?"

"Don't act like I'm the only one, he's like the devil in disguise. I'm only happy he's on our side."

"Those are some pretty harsh words. If Ryosuke heard them, I don't know how much longer he'd be willing to stay on your side." Miyuki teased.

A grumbling noise filled the car before Miyuki rose his brow. His ex-pitcher's face was consumed with a crimson blush of embarrassment.

"I skipped lunch to make it to the court room on time." Sawamura admitted sheepishly.

"Eijun, it didn't start until 2." Miyuki sighed.

"I was dealing with the lunch rush Mr. Lawyer, I only get my lunch hour around 2." Sawamura stated while raising a brow. "Plus, I closed the doors at 1, and by the time I finished doing the backwash, I was pressed for time. Common, I wanted to support you, don't be mad at me…" Sawamura practically begged.

"I'm not mad at you idiot." Miyuki stated before pulling out of the parking lot.

Sawamura let a sigh of relief pass through his lips.

"I honestly can't stand it when you're mad at me." He murmured before watching the traffic passing outside his window. "Did you know Chris was there today? He sat with me."

"Oh yea?" Miyuki hummed in response.

"Yup. He's thinking of offering Kuramochi a sports contract."

"You mean he's thinking of working with him as a sports agent?" Miyuki asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Same thing." Sawamura grumbled.

"Sounds good, at least we'll know he won't deliberately cause problems in Yoichi's private life."

"Kuramochi's private life isn't exactly private anymore." Sawamura stated with a sigh.

Miyuki had a small frown on his lips, a small voice in the back of his head agreeing with his ex-pitcher, though he pushed it away.

"Wanna go out for dinner?"

"So you can pay me back for the sandwich I bought you?" Sawamura asked while scrunching his nose somewhat.

"No, to celebrate my case ending relatively well." Miyuki stated while raising a brow.

"Where are you taking me?" the ex-pitcher asked while raising a brow.

"Mh… Maybe we can skip dinner and go straight for dessert." Miyuki commented off handedly while showing a suggestive smirk.

"Kazuya! You are driving in public!" Sawamura gasped, his cheeks darkening once again.

"The windows are closed, I don't think anyone heard us." Miyuki stated casually.

"I want a steak." Sawamura stated, trying to change the conversation.

"I want our bed, perhaps you in it, minus the suits we're wearing." Miyuki conversed, his words coming out casually.

"Ka-Kazuya…" Sawamura's features were becoming redder and redder as they spoke.

"Isn't Clara with Mei? We'd have the house to ourselves." Miyuki stated, casting a longing gaze at his ex-pitcher.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Miyuki merely smirked.

"I take it back, Ryosuke's nothing compared to you." Sawamura grumbled, pulling a laugh from Miyuki's lips.

0_0_0_0

Kuramochi threw the door to their home wide open, kicking it shut behind him. Haruichi was in his arms, cheeks almost as pink as his hair.

"God I love you." The shortstop murmured before covering the space between the two of them.

The two fumbled to kick their shoes off without separating. Ryosuke had taken one look at the two of them in the parking lot and had excused himself, stating that both he and Cassy would be visiting tomorrow.

Haruichi accidentally shoved Kuramochi's shoulder into their bedroom door's boarder as they made their way to the room.

"My bad." He murmured.

"I'm fine." Kuramochi murmured, pushing his ex-second baseman onto their bed.

Kuramochi crawled up onto the bed, covering the space between him and his partner again. His lips left Haruichi's cheeks, leading a trail down his chin, and to the crook of his neck. The shortstop loved the way Haruichi would turn his head away somewhat, giving him over more skin to cover in kisses.

He hadn't left one in so long, and even Haruichi was surprised at the sudden roughness, but didn't mutter a word.

"I'm never letting you go." Kuramochi murmured, pulling back from the small mark he left on the pinklet's neck.

"I love you too." Haruichi murmured and Kuramochi went back to leaving kisses down his neck.

Eventually, the shortstop deemed Haruichi's shirt a hindrance, and ripped that over the pinklet's head before moving on to kissing at the ex-second baseman's collarbone.

The shortstop wanted to convey just how much he loved his pinklet, he needed the other to know. He wanted to thank him for all the support, especially when he was sitting on the stand. Haruichi had mouthed three words that had washed a blanket of calm over him at the start of his questioning. God he loved this boy so much, and there was nothing that would change that for him, not even an idiot with a moronic vendetta.

As his ex-second basement got more and more into moment, Kuramochi couldn't help but wish they could freeze this moment and have it forever. This was his home, this was the boy that he loved and no inane idiot would take that away from him. Not now, not ever.


	27. Chapter 27

**Flufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

 **SO**

 **Much**

 **FLUFF**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 27**

Sawamura jumped when Miyuki shifted to get more comfortable on the couch. The ex-catcher chuckled softly, earning a scoff from his ex-pitcher. After showering together, Miyuki suggested a movie night to relax and let some of the remaining nerves dissipate. Of course, when the ex-catcher suggested movie night, he didn't tell Sawamura that his full intentions were to watch one of the new horror movies.

"Y-you know I don't like this stuff!" Sawamura hissed, jumping out of his skin when he heard a shriek coming from the TV.

"With Clara around I can't watch this stuff. I'll put a Barbie adventure on for you after." Miyuki teased.

"You're cut off." Sawamura huffed before turning away.

"That's ok, I was satisfied not too long ago." Miyuki stated with a small smirk, watching his ex-pitcher's face go bright red.

Of course, then Miyuki's phone started shrilling causing him to wiggle around a bit to pull it out of his pocket.

"It's Mei." He scoffed.

"Be nice." Sawamura stated before rolling his eyes and plucking the phone from his ex-catcher's fingers and answering it.

"I brought your child back, come let her in." Mei's voice came through the receiver.

"Give me two seconds." Sawamura said while pushing himself up.

Miyuki grunted as his pitcher used him to push himself up. The ex-catcher followed after him lazily after he had hung up. When Sawamura opened the door, Clara flung herself at his legs.

"Hi daddy!" She called energetically before jumping right towards Miyuki. "And Mimi!"

"Hey angel." Miyuki said and he bent down to intercept his daughter.

"Well, Ericka's got a game, see you later." Mei called with a casual wave.

"Have fun! Good luck Ericka!" Sawamura stated after side stepping Mei.

He watched as the softball player waved from the car.

"Hold up? Since when?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Don't tease him too much Kazuya." Sawamura stated while rolling his eyes.

The ex-pitcher took Clara from his partner's arms and went to go up the stairs.

"Thanks again Mei." Sawamura called before heading up the stairs.

0_0_0_0

"You've got yourself a girlfriend?" Miyuki asked, gasping dramatically.

"Believe it or not, Kazuya, most of us have charm and something I call tact, something you lack severely."

"Mei, how long have you been single? How long have I been in a relationship? Oh my, I think I've even managed to create a family as well. Have fun on your date. Remember, safe sex is good sex kids." Miyuki called before letting the café's door fall close in Mei's face.

0_0_0_0

"Woa Blondie, trying to compete with a cherry?" Ericka asked while raising a brow.

The blonde southpaw had gotten into the car, face completely engulfed in flames.

"What's got you so red?"

"Stupid Kazuya and his stupid… gah!" Mei grumbled as he started the car.

"Ah yes, I see." Ericka nodded sagely. "Well, I gotta be half an hour early, let's be on our way."

"Yea, yea." Mei grumbled while Ericka stuck her tongue out.

0_0_0_0

"Yoichi, if you squeeze me any tighter I think I might suffocate." Haruichi murmured.

It might have been eight in the evening and the ex-second baseman and shortstop were in bed, done for the evening.

"Sorry…" Kurmaochi grumbled, voice riddled with sleep.

Haruichi was well aware he was dipping in and out of consciousness, but the arms that were wrapped around him couldn't possibly get any tighter, as if he'd disappear given the chance.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right beside you." The pinklet murmured, turning in Kuramochi's arms to face him.

The shortstop's death grip loosened, lacking their strength as he fell asleep again.

 _Sleep well… I know you haven't been sleeping well. I know we still have so much to deal with… but for now, let's relax… you're not getting locked away… You're still here, next to me in this bed… I don't think I could ever want anything else more than this._

0_0_0_0

Mei clapped along with the crowd around him. A girl on Ericka's team had smacked a single that brought a run in.

"Nice RBI!" Someone called enthusiastically.

"Alrighty, eyes on the ball!" Mei called as Ericka stepped up to the plate.

It was the first inning, and even though he had never seen her bat in game, he'd seen her in the batting cage and knew what to expect. Ericka took the first pitch, standing firmly in the right batter's box.

"Strike!" Was called, causing fans to call out encouragement.

"You got this!" Mei called, smile painted on his lips.

 _This is fun._

He thought as his eyes watched the pitch come in. He watched Ericka's bat meet the ball and send it flying back into the outfield. She started running, though the centerfielder was expecting her and caught the ball.

"Out!" Could be heard clearly.

The ballpark was smaller than the one he was used to, and much more quiet, but he liked the atmosphere that softball brought. It almost seemed homely, like everyone knew each other and had grown up together.

"Damn." Ericka huffed, annoyance radiating off of her as she sat next to Mei on the spectator's bench.

"You're allowed to leave the dugout?" Mei asked.

Ericka looked at him and rose a brow.

"I mean, there's no rule, and you're kinda sitting all alone here Blondie, I feel bad for ya."

"Nice hit." Mei commented.

"Woulda been nicer had it hit the ground… I keep popping up…"

"You're dropping your elbow." Mei stated, eyes on the pitcher as she wound up.

"Oh ya? Didn't even realize, figure I was hitting under the ball."

"Yea, 'cause you drop your elbow." Mei stated.

Ericka had a small smirk on her lips as she glanced at Mei.

"You look like a kid at a candy shop."

"I've never seen a softball game. It's really different from baseball."

"I mean ya, if softball were easy, they'd call it baseball." Ericka stated with a wink before hopping off the bench and making her way back towards the diamond. "I'll be back." She stated.

Mei's eyes were widened a bit as he watched he make her way to one.

 _Quite the confidence in this one._

He thought, a smirk growing on his own lips.

Mei's eyes followed the yellow ball the girls used. Since they played night games, the yellow ball was easier to see. It was also bigger than a baseball. The game, although the blonde southpaw knew of its existence, he had never seen it in action before. He'd never had reason to be interested in the sport. Now he had quite the reason, and that reason stood grinning at one, raising her pinky and index finger before shouting out 'two outs!'.

As the inning came to an end, Mei was once again rejoined by Ericka, the two of them watching the batter as she walked up to the plate.

"You got this number 12! Right into that green!" Ericka called.

"You did quite well defensively." Mei complimented.

"If you keep complimenting me my ego will grow larger than yours." Ericka commented.

"Fine, you suck." Mei stated before pouting.

"You wish." Ericka stated with a smirk.

Mei's whole face combusted with flames as Ericka laughed. Her laughter was drowned out when the people on the stands all jumped to their feet, cheering.

"Holy crap! What a dinger!" Ericka called excitedly as her teammate cleaned the bases.

It wasn't exactly a grand slam, but three runs came in. Mei watched Ericka's dazzling eyes brighten with excitement as she jumped, cleats making the bench ring out slightly, her hands clapping as the batter slid in at home, just barely beating the tag. She went to jump down to congratulate her teammate when Mei stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"What's-"

Mei closed the distance between them, letting his eyes fall closed. At first, Ericka was frozen from shock, but she soon melted into the kiss. Mei pulled away, pink dusted on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Ericka asked while raising a brow.

"I have to have a reason every time?" Mei asked.

"Mh… I suppose not." Ericka stated before hopping off the bench. "I feel like I can play amazingly now." She then said as she stretched her arms above her head. "Thanks Blondie."

Mei's eyes darted towards the field, the pink in his cheeks darkening by the second.

0_0_0_0

Sawamura was setting up the café for the next morning, Clara, as per usual, ready to set the croissants in their display case.

"Careful of the hot pan angel." Sawamura stated before humming along to the radio in the background.

"I know daddy." Clara said as she put on plastic gloves to set the pastries out.

Sawamura began to sing the lyrics to the song under his breath as he started brewing coffee. He relaxed into the arms that wrapped around him from behind.

"Don't quit your day job." Miyuki murmured into his ear.

"Good morning to you too." Sawamura said while rolling his eyes. "And just so you know, I think my singing is just fine."

"You've always been blind to your own faults." Miyuki offered as the ex-pitcher pulled away.

"Cause you're perfect." Sawamura stated while rolling his eyes once again.

"I'm glad you noticed." Miyuki said, his ever so recognizable smirk painted across his lips.

"All finished daddy!" Clara called before coming up front. "Morning Mimi." She added with a bright smile.

"Morning angel." Miyuki said as he made himself a coffee.

"Thanks for the help. Do you wanna put the danishes out?" Sawamura asked.

"Yea!" Clara declared excitingly before rushing to the back again.

Sawamura chuckled softly before heading to the back to grab the tarts.

0_0_0_0

The door chimed, causing Sawamura to stop and turn back. Miyuki glanced up from his coffee to catch who had just walked in.

The ex-catcher couldn't help the short lived pang of jealousy he felt when his ex-pitcher's face brightened as he nearly jumped the counter to get to the man who had just walked in.

"Is it too early?"

"It's never too early for you to visit Chris!" Sawamura stated excitedly.

"Thank you." Chris stated with a small smile.

"What brings you?" Sawamura asked, practically buzzing with excitement.

"I have a meeting with Kuramochi and figured a familiar place would do him well. The case being settled is a relief but he needs to get out of the house as well. I think Kominato might be coming with him." Chris stated as the two of them walked towards the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" Sawamura asked.

"A cappuccino please." Chris stated with a nod.

Sawamura got to work on the cappuccino Chris had ordered while the older man leant on the counter.

"How are you Miyuki?" He asked with a small smile.

"You know how it is." Miyuki said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure you're glad to be done with the case." Chris offered.

"It was a tough one." Miyuki agreed.

"How do you feel about me becoming Kuramochi's agent?"

"You and I both know that I have no objections. As long as you don't force me to go to court against you I'm happy." Miyuki stated with a tight smile.

"Indeed." Chris stated as Sawamura set his cappuccino in front of him.

"You should try my new pastry Chris! I'll go and get it!" Sawamura declared before running off again, pulling a chuckle from Chris.

"He's still quite the energetic person." Chris observed.

Miyuki offered a smile before he took another sip of his coffee.

"You don't seem rested Miyuki." Chris stated all of a sudden.

"A lots been going on, I haven't really had the chance to rest." The ex-catcher stated.

"Indeed, but you need to take care of yourself." Chris said while shaking his head.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." Miyuki stated.

"Nah, Chris is right, you've been working like a machine Kazuya."

Miyuki rose a brow as Kuramochi leant up against the counter beside Chris.

"Good morning." Haruichi offered with a kind smile before going around the counter and straight into the back.

"Uncle Haru!" Could be heard, pulling a small smile from all of them.

"Haruichi!" Sawamura called. "Are you back at work?!" The southpaw practically shouted.

Miyuki couldn't hear what Haruichi was saying, though he knew the other was replying, and by Clara's shout of glee, he figured that the pinklet was back.

"Can I grab an ice coffee Kazuya?" Kuramochi asked.

"Yea, go for it." The ex-catcher stated before stepping out of the way.

"Thanks." Kuramochi stepped around the counter, making his way to the ice coffee station.

Miyuki stumbled somewhat, spilling his coffee on the ground in front of him. Kuramochi looked up in the middle of his process while raising a brow.

"I slipped." Miyuki stated while shrugging.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes at the ex-catcher. Miyuki could feel Chris' eyes on him as he left to go back upstairs to get ready for work.

"Eijun. I made a small mess up front, sorry, I really gotta get ready for work." The ex-catcher called with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it! I didn't even realize the time! Don't be late, I'll clean!" Sawamura called before going to the front with two pans of pastries. "Can you put these out for me Haruichi?!" He called before the pinklet popped up from the back in his uniform.

"Of course." The ex-second baseman answered with a brilliant smile.

"Thanks so much, I'm just gonna grab a mop."

Miyuki turned to follow the stairs back to their private living space. He blinked at the pain throbbing in the back of his head.

 _Migraine before work starts… Any case is gonna be hell at this point…_


	28. Chapter 28

**One more,**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 28**

Miyuki was staring at his boss, feeling rather nauseated by the multiple versions of her swimming in his vision.

"Miyuki, I'm gonna need you to deal with a couple of the small fry just to get them outta the way." All four Cassy's said at the same time, eyes trailing over multiple file names in her hands. "I know you just finished up a big case, but no rest for the wicked." She said with a small smile.

Miyuki blinked, clearing away all the extra Cassy's before smiling.

"Sure, when do you need them done by?"

"End of the week?" Cassy said while raising a brow.

"Cas…" Miyuki trailed off as he eyeballed the stack of files she had just put on his desk.

"Ah, ah. You're quite capable." She said before turning on her heel and taking off down the hall to deal with cases of her own.

 _Jesus… The sun… My head… light…_

Miyuki pressed his palms to his eyes, taking a deep breath. He reached towards the cases, his head flaring with pain.

 _Alright Kazuya, let's get through the day, shall we?_

0_0_0_0

"Are we in agreeance over these terms?" Chris asked, his business attitude showing.

"Like I said Chris, I trust you won't screw me over." Kuramochi said before he reached towards his ice coffee to take a sip.

The shortstop rolled his nose in annoyance when the drink was revealed to be empty. Chris nodded before speaking once more.

"Well, my first bit of advice as your agent is to continue training off the field. Those games that you can't play will go by quickly and you don't want to come back completely out of shape. Playing a great game right off the back is sure to do nothing but good for your image." Chris explained.

Kuramochi nodded his head as he played with the empty cup in his hands.

"That being said, I'm sure you know to stay away from popular gyms and such, much less the press." Chris stated.

Kuramochi pressed his lips together but nodded. He glanced up as his empty cup was plucked from his fingers. A certain pinklet only smiled at him before setting a fresh ice coffee in front of him.

"Thanks." Kuramochi stated, feeling a smile tugging at his lips.

"Haruichi!"

Haruichi turned towards the counter before sighing, though Kuramochi could see the smile on the ex-second baseman's lips.

"Duty calls, here you are Chris." Haruichi stated before setting a drink down in front of the senior most of Seido had looked up to as a god.

"Thank you Kominato."

"My pleasure."

Kuramochi watched as the pinklet returned to the counter. The shortstop was no fool, he knew how much Haruichi had missed working mornings in the café. No matter how much they both complained about the early mornings, he was sure the pinklet was happy to get back into the routine he'd been following for years now.

"That just about concludes everything unless you need me to answer any more questions." Chris stated with a small smile.

0_0_0_0

Clara was writing out words that started with N today in class. She had a couple written out, ranging from small words like 'now' to longer words like 'never' and 'night'.

She colored in the tiny pictures that she had written the words under. She always enjoyed the small exercise sheets the school offered. She actually enjoyed learning the words because she got to color the tiny pictures in. It was always entertaining for her to practice the words with Sawamura and Miyuki at home.

"How are things going Clara?"

The younger blonde glanced up at the teacher before her.

"I understand it, Mr. Tama." She stated happily.

"That's really good, remember to ask me if you have any questions." The teacher stated with a kind smile.

0_0_0_0

'You were alright.'

Mei smirked at the text he just sent Ericka. She'd just asked him how he enjoyed the game. When his phone buzzed, he was already chuckling in anticipation of his softball player's reply.

'Excuse you Blondie. Remind me to be this criticizing at your game tomorrow.'

Mei rose a brow as he typed out his response.

'Who said you got tickets?' The blonde southpaw sent.

There was a long pause before he received a reply.

'Fine.'

His smirk soften at the image of Ericka pouting on the other side of her phone screen.

'I'm just kidding. VIP ticket for you.' Mei sent before shuffling into his kitchen.

'Look at you showering me with luxury.' Ericka sent back instantly.

'Only the best for you.' Mei sent before setting his phone down and pulling food from the fridge.

His phone went off again with a notification as he set the stove for cooking.

'I'm coming over, I wanna have a movie night.'

Mei rose a brow.

'Don't you have school tomorrow morning?'

'I only start at like 11, trust me, I'll be fine.'

'Mhm… As long as you don't make me watch anything super sappy.' Mei sent.

'I'm in the mood for action and humor. Marathon the Iron Man series with me?'

'Where have you been all my life?'

'Packing my bags to leave heaven.'

Mei chuckled slightly.

'Are you sure you didn't crawl outta hell?'

A few seconds passed before Mei's phone went off with yet another notification.

'Just for that, snacks are on you tonight Blondie.'

0_0_0_0

"It's so good to have you back in the shop. It's been so hard keeping up with business alone." Sawamura said as he and Haruichi finished cleaning up the café.

"It's good to be back Eijun." Haruichi said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I love spending alone time with Yoichi, but sitting in the house all day was starting to drive me mad." The ex-second baseman stated with a sigh.

"Well, the shop welcomes you back whole heartedly." The ex-southpaw stated while opening his arms exaggeratingly.

The pinklet chuckled lightly.

"Oh! How was dinner with your brother last night?" Sawamura asked as he cleaned the counter.

Haruichi was working on closing the coffee station.

"Oh, he's coming over tonight. Last night… Yoichi and I were busy." The pinklet murmured, the pink in his cheeks coming fairly near to the color of his hair.

Sawamura cocked his head before his phone started to blare its ringtone. The ex-pitcher fished the phone out of his pocket before raising a brow.

"Speaking of your brother, why is his wife calling me?"

Haruichi shrugged but paused what he was doing to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Cassy, what's up?" Sawamura answered after having accepted the call.

"Now don't freak out Sawamura." Cassy started.

Those words only succeeded in rendering the ex-southpaw as a stone statue.

"Miyuki's in the hospital-"

"What? Why? What happened?" Sawamura demanded.

"Relax-"

"Don't tell me to relax, why is he in the hospital?!" Sawamura demanded.

Haruichi worried at his bottom lip, haunting memories from high school resurfacing even against his better judgment.

"Sawamura… He's only collapsed from over working himself." Cassy stated softly.

Sawamura was already busy ripping his uniform's apron off, heading towards the stairs.

"Only? Damn it." Sawamura hissed as he made his way to his room.

"He's fine, just a small accident."

"I'm on my way." Sawamura stated before hanging up the phone.

He quickly changed before heading back downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I know it's your first day back-"

"I understand Eijun. Go check on Miyuki." Haruichi said while offering a sincere smile. "I won't tell you to relax, because you'd only disregard it, but I'm sure he's ok, he's strong minded."

Sawamura hugged Haruichi quickly before pulling the door open.

"You're the best." The southpaw called before heading out.

0_0_0_0

Mei was out shopping for goodies with Ericka when his phone went off.

"Hm?" Ericka hummed, straightening up from reading a label to look at Mei.

"It's Eijun. Hold on." Mei stated, earning a small shrug from Ericka. "Hey Eijun-"

"Mei, can you do me a favor?"

Maybe it was the distress in Sawamura's voice that made the smile drop from Mei's lips.

"Is everything alright?" The blonde southpaw asked, concern replacing the smile.

"I don't know… Can you just… Pick Clara up for me at school?"

"Eijun. What happened?" Mei demanded.

Ericka stood up straight, sending Mei a questioning look.

"Kazuya's collapsed… He's in the hospital…"

Mei could hear the sob trying to break free.

"Are you driving right now?" Mei asked, keeping his voice calm.

"I need to get to-"

"Where are you?"

"I'm going to the hosp-"

"Where are you right now?" Mei demanded.

Ericka seemed to get more and more anxious as she listened to the conversation.

"I'm right off of XXX street… By the grocery store…" Sawamura murmured.

"Pull into the parking lot. I'll drive."

"I can dri-"

"Damn it, you're practically going into shock Eijun." Mei growled, scaring Ericka slightly.

"Fine." Sawamura grumbled before the line went dead.

"Reschedule?" Ericka asked.

"Kazuya collapsed and is in the hospital and I'm pretty sure Eijun's thinking of the stupidest stuff and I gotta be there for him… for them…" Mei murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mei." Ericka stated, grabbing the blonde southpaw's cheeks. "I understand." She said before smiling.

"Ericka… I need you to do me a huge favor…" Mei murmured.

0_0_0_0

Ericka stood outside the school's door awkwardly, building up the courage to walk in. She held a small note in her hand.

 _Due to last minute changes, Ericka will be picking Clara up. If there are any problems, do not hesitate to call my number,_

 _Sawamura Eijun._

Ericka took a deep breath before heading into the classroom. The reaction was instantaneous, a small blonde's head popped up before crystal blue eyes widened.

"Ericka?!" Clara asked, excitement leaking into her tone.

"Hey Clara." Ericka greeted.

 _Take her to my place and put a movie on. You can share the snacks that we were gonna eat. I'm really sorry. Make sure you don't bring up Kazuya and Sawamura… We don't need Clara freaking out too._

"What are you doing here?!" Clara demanded.

"Well, I've decided that I'm in serious need of a girl's night. How about it kiddo?" Ericka asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Clara demanded, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I figured we could watch a movie or two and pig out on junk food." Ericka stated with a smile.

"Yes! I've never had a girl's night before!" Clara stated before jumping around.

"Alright, then it's settled." Ericka stated while laughing. "I'll just sign you out."

0_0_0_0

"Eijun…" Mei murmured. "You'll ware a trench into the hallway."

"What if he doesn't wake up Mei?! Why didn't he tell me that he wasn't feeling well?!" Sawamura demanded, looking more and more insane by the second.

"This is Kazuya… He really isn't one to-"

"Maybe with you guys, but we talk to each other! Why didn't I notice?!" Sawamura berated himself.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mei asked after sighing softly.

"I can't relax! What if he never open's his eyes?! What if it's longer than last time…. Oh… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Sawamura stated, his face going rather pale.

"You need to get it together… not just for yourself, but for Clara." Mei stated, his blue eyes locking with Sawamura's golden ones.

"Mei… I can't lose him again… I can't go through that again…" Sawamura murmured, tears building up and finally running down his cheeks.

"Kazuya's fine Eijun… He's been through worse." Mei stated, not knowing how to deal with tears.

It was finally silent for a while, leading Mei to believe he had finally talked some sense into the ex-pitcher. It was then that Sawamura sat next to him on the bench outside of Miyuki's hospital room.

"But what if he isn't?" Sawamura asked after a bout of silence.

Mei turned a harsh glare towards him.

"I didn't think you out of all people would give up on him."

Sawamura's eyes widened.

"I'm not-"

"Then stop with the idiocies and wait for him to open his eyes. I swear I'm gonna kick his ass for making me deal with the aftermath." Mei grumbled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, this is it for Everyone Deserves a Bit of Happiness!**

 **Thanks for sticking with the stories.**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews, they kept me super motivated to keep these chapters coming for you guys!**

 **I really appreciate the support and just plainly freaking out over AoD with you guys!**

 **I hope to contine! There will for sure be a sequel! just not right away.**

 **This is a shorter chapter, sorry, but hope you enjoy it anyways!**

 **Check out my Miyuki x Reader; New Beginnings.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 29: Final**

The all too familiar beeping sound was what the ex-catcher woke up to. He blinked groggily before bringing a hand up to wipe at his face. He grimaced as he jostled something in his hand.

"Kazuya! Oh my… Thank god! You idiot!"

That was a voice he knew all too well.

"Stop fiddling with the IV idiot…"

Miyuki was finally able to focus enough to pick out faces in the blur of white walls.

"Why is Mei in our room?" Miyuki grumbled.

Someone huffed, though Miyuki was pretty sure he knew all too well who it was.

"You idiot! You collapsed yesterday! You scared me half to death! What is wrong with taking care of yourself?!" Sawamura demanded.

"Eijun… too loud…" Miyuki murmured.

"I don't care how loud I am! Maybe you'll actually bloody well listen to me you four eyed demon!"

Miyuki rose a brow. It had been some time since he's heard that one.

"Do you know what I've been dealing with since yesterday afternoon? The last twenty four hours have been hell thanks to you." Mei stated.

"How's that different than usual?"

Miyuki turned to see Kuramochi sitting in the corner.

"Touché."

Next to the shortstop stood both Kominato brother's, which would make sense, seeings how he'd just heard Ryosuke's voice.

"How are you feeling?" The younger, and obviously more sensible Kominato brother asked.

"Tired." Miyuki murmured.

"Mh, you can have some time off. A medical leave if you will."

To Ryosuke's other side stood his wife and Miyuki's boss, who seemed quite upset.

"I should have sent you home when I noticed how pale you were…" Cassy then murmured.

"It's not your fault Cas." Miyuki murmured.

"He's right, it's his own goddamn fault. He should know when to take a bloody sick day." Kuramochi grumbled. "Instead, he's sitting in a bloody hospital bed.

"Quite the brilliant lawyer, but not too intelligent when it comes to self-care." Came a gentle voice that could only come from the catcher he had looked up too in high school.

"I should have noticed that he was sick…" Sawamura grumbled.

Miyuki looked around his hospital room, eyes skimming the many faces that sat in his room as a frown made its way to his lips.

"We take the time to come and check on him and keep his idiot from going off the deep end and he's scowling at us?" Kuramochi asked, a vien in his forehead pulsing angrily.

"Where's Clara?...' Miyuki asked.

The room got really quiet for the longest time before soft laughter could be heard. All attention turned towards Haruichi who got really red.

"Sorry. It's just…" He had a small embarrassed smile on his face as he continued. "You're sitting in a hospital bed and the only thing you're thinking about is your daughter." The younger pinklet stated.

"You'll understand one day." Miyuki stated with a small smirk.

"If you weren't in a hospital bed I'd smack you." Kuramochi grumbled.

"Love you too." Miyuki hummed. "But for real, where's Clara?"

"Ericka's got her over at my house." Mei informed.

"You're girlfriend's babysitting my daughter?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Problem Mr. Injury prone?" Mei asked.

"Woa, let's back petal here…" Kuramochi stated "You have a girlfriend?"

"The narcissistic Narumiya actually found someone that is willing to deal with him. Interesting." Ryosuke hummed.

Mei's face only got redder and redder.

"What's wrong with me having a girl?" The southpaw snapped.

"Nothing. It's just… Interesting." Ryosuke stated.

There was a knock at the door causing the room to go quiet.

"Mr. Miyuki? Oh, looks like you've quite the company." A nurse stated as she pulled the door open. "Unfortunately, visiting hours are over."

Miyuki smiled softly as everyone started to leave the room, parting with short goodbyes and small words for his wellbeing, all except for Sawamura.

"Sir-"

"Can I have five more minutes?" Miyuki asked, turning towards the nurse.

"I need to check your IV and other things, make it quick please." The nurse stated before following the others and pulling the door closed.

When the door was closed, Miyuki turned towards his ex-pitcher.

"You're awfully quiet." Miyuki stated, reaching out for Sawamura's hand.

The ex-pitcher had a frown on his lips.

"You did it again… You didn't say anything… again…"

Miyuki sighed softly before tugging on Sawamura hand enough so that he was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed.

"I really… really wish you trusted me more Kazuya…"

"You're an idiot." Miyuki mumbled.

"I seriously don't want to hear that from you of all people." The ex-pitcher grumbled.

"If I didn't trust you, there would be no way that we'd have a child together… We wouldn't have a house together… You wouldn't have your café and I wouldn't be a lawyer. If I didn't trust you, I'd still be stuck wallowing in my own regret, stuck in a relapse of high school, so will you please stop telling me I don't trust you enough…" Miyuki murmured.

Sawamura seemed speechless, much to Miyuki's happiness.

"I just got really tired… All the adrenaline from the case left me quicker than I could keep up with. It's not your fault so please stop thinking that. Both you and Cas need to relax with assigning the blame…" The ex-catcher stated before sighing.

"Please take better care of yourself… Stop making me worry so much…" Sawamura murmured as he turned away from his ex-catcher.

"Mh… I'll try." Miyuki answered with, letting his caramel eyes fall shut again.

"Doctor says you have to stay for an extra day… precaution and all that…" Sawamura murmured.

"It'll pass quickly."

"What am I supposed to tell Clara?" Sawamura huffed.

"Please don't burn the house down."

"I'm serious Kazuya." Sawamura stated.

"As am I. Please order pizza or something." Miyuki stated.

"Whatever." Sawamura grumbled before standing.

"Eijun…" Miyuki murmured, reaching for Sawamura's wrist.

"I gotta go so that the nurse doesn't get ang-"

Miyuki tugged his pitched into a kiss.

"I'm sorry." The ex-catcher murmured after having pulled away.

"Stop keeping secrets and I might think about forgiving you." Sawamura stated while looking away with a small blush.

"I love you."

"I love you too…" The pitcher grumbled.


End file.
